La marche des ténèbres
by YaNa31
Summary: Suite de la fanfiction "De la lumière aux ténèbres". "Le croire disparu à jamais avait été atroce. Le savoir vivant m'avait rendue le sourire. Et puis, il était revenu d'entre les morts de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit. Et j'avais à nouveau perdu le sourire." (Loki/OC)
1. Prologue

_Voici la suite des aventures d'Honohra.^^_  
_J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous plaira..._

_Loki et sa bande appartiennent à Marvel._  
_Honohra, Hermès, Irmin,etc sortent tout droit de mon imagination._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le destin…  
Cette force qui régissait notre existence…

Le destin était pareil à un enfant…  
Changeant…

Le destin pouvait être si cruel…  
Tant de souffrances…

Le destin avait choisi de nous imposer une nouvelle épreuve…

Cinq mois auparavant, Loki chutait dans les abysses.  
Cinq mois auparavant, la mort s'était emparée de lui…

Du moins, la mort avait tenté de s'emparer de son âme.  
Elle s'était rendue compte que le destin l'avait marqué.

Il avait encore un rôle à jouer dans l'univers.  
Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, la Grande Faucheuse s'était inclinée.

Elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du destin.

Aujourd'hui, la souffrance était encore plus grande.  
La mort avait peut-être perdu une âme mais combien en avait-elle gagné ?

Des centaines… sûrement…

Aujourd'hui, ma souffrance était encore plus grande.  
Le croire disparu à jamais avait été atroce.  
Le savoir vivant m'avait rendue le sourire.  
Et puis, il était revenu d'entre les morts de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit.

Et j'avais à nouveau perdu le sourire.

Aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère était insoutenable dans la salle du trône.  
Colère… dégoût… rage… haine…  
Tous les Asgardiens s'étaient unis face à un individu.  
Seule la présence de la famille royale les incitait à se contenir.

Odin… impassible quoi qu'il advienne…  
Odin… un roi soutenu corps et âme par son conseil…  
Son unique œil braqué vers le bas de l'estrade.

Thor… un prince d'Asgard…  
Thor… un prince trahi par son propre frère…  
Ses iris azurs braqués vers le sol.

- Pourquoi Père a-t-il commis de telles atrocités, Honohra ?

Mes iris marron fixèrent la petite fille blonde collée contre moi.  
Ses iris émeraude étaient fixés sur la silhouette jetée à terre.

- Je n'en sais rien… absolument rien…

Je caressai les cheveux de l'enfant.

Si jeune et déjà si abîmée par la vie.

Eloignée de sa mère.  
Eloignée de son père.  
Vouée au royaume des morts.

Hela Lokidöttir n'était décidément pas épargnée par le destin.  
Destin qui s'en était pris à sa famille…

Mon angoisse grandissait  
Mon sang frappait furieusement mes tempes.  
Je ne supporterais pas longtemps cette situation.

Le silence s'installa rapidement.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'homme enchaîné et bâillonné devant les marches.

L'homme qui avait fait reculer la mort.  
Le sombre Jotun qui avait voulu asservir Midgard.

Loki Laufeyson.

Je le revoyais plonger dans le vide cinq mois auparavant.  
Inconsciemment, j'avais choisi Asgard.  
D'où sa funeste décision…

Mais aujourd'hui ?  
De quel côté allais-je me ranger ?

Toujours ce choix…

Asgard ou mon mari ?

Je ne devrais même pas hésiter !  
Loki était une sorte de serviteur de la mort… elle n'avait même plus besoin de se déplacer…  
Il lui livrait tout sur un plateau d'argent !

Cependant, mes sentiments pour lui demeuraient inchangés.  
Et d'autres facteurs rentraient en ligne de compte.

A moi de les exposer le moment venu…

Si les Asgardiens étaient hostiles envers Loki, ils l'étaient malheureusement envers la petite Hela.  
Les remarques acerbes, les regards de dégoût, les moqueries…

Elle les ressentait et les ignorer.

Comment parvenait-elle à ignorer toutes ces choses ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'y suis habituée.  
J'eus un maigre sourire.

Si petite… et pourtant terriblement adulte…

- Asgardiennes, Asgardiens !

Ainsi commença le procès de Loki.  
Ainsi commença l'épreuve.


	2. Chapitre I

_Merci à Thoran, Sky-A et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews!_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise..._  
_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

Trois jours après la mort de Loki, j'étais partie d'Asgard.

Odin et Frigga avaient parfaitement compris ma décision.

Pour avoir une chance de tourner la page, il valait mieux que je m'éloigne...  
Et c'était ce que j'avais fait.

J'étais retournée à Paris.  
Dans notre appartement.  
Notre petit cocon douillet.

Il était vrai que c'était très dur au départ.  
Il y avait les vêtements de Loki.  
Il y avait les livres de Loki.  
Il y avait des photos de Loki.  
Il y avait des traces de la magie de Loki.

Tout était là pour me rappeler qu'il avait définitivement perdu la vie.  
Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me débarrasser de ses affaires, à mettre en vente l'appartement.  
C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Durant mon séjour, j'avais revu la thérapeute qui m'avait suivie auparavant.

Par hasard... dans un café...

En voyant mon ventre, elle avait été ravie.  
En apprenant la disparition de Loki, elle était restée sans voix.

Pour les Midgardiens, Loki était un archéologue spécialisé dans la mythologie nordique.  
Dans ma version de l'histoire, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie.  
Dans ma version de l'histoire, j'avais perdu espoir que l'on retrouve une quelconque trace de lui ou de son aéronef.

Après tout, qui irait vérifier la véracité de ces informations...

Elle m'avait proposé de passer la voir au cabinet.  
J'avais accepté la proposition.

Quatre mois (temps asgardien) s'écoulèrent depuis.  
La douleur s'accrochait toujours à moi comme une tique.

Sur les conseils de la thérapeute, je sortais... j'allais au cinéma... au théâtre... je rencontrais des gens...

Hermès m'avait accompagnée sur Midgard.  
Mon petit bouledogue... le dernier cadeau de Loki.  
Heureusement que je l'avais...

Hermès me suivait partout dans Paris.  
Où qu'il passait, on pouvait être sûr qu'il attirait les gens.  
En même temps, qui résistait à sa petite bouille d'amour?

Le plus incroyable dans toute cette affaire était que j'avais développé un don pour l'écriture.

Chaque jour, je noircissais des pages et des pages d'écriture.  
Un roman... sur Asgard, les neuf royaumes, notre famille... nous...  
J'avais pris soin de changer certains noms.  
A coup sûr, les Midgardiens penseraient que j'avais une imagination débordante. Ou que je réinterprétais la mythologie nordique.

En ce qui concernait les hommes...  
Pour l'instant, il était hors de question que je refasse ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y en avait plusieurs qui me couraient après.  
Sauf que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me courent après.

Donc, je me contentais de les éconduire.  
Sauf qu'ils étaient tenaces.  
Surtout un...

xxx

- Combien de fois je vais devoir de le dire, Thomas?! Tu ne m'intéresses pas.  
- Tes actes disent le contraire.  
- Mes actes?! Que je me souvienne, c'est toi qui me fait des avances! Pas moi!  
- Ah bon... et tes sourires aguicheurs... et les tenues que tu portes en ma présence... ce n'est pas du rentre-dedans, ça?!  
- Quoi mes tenues?! Je porte cela tous les jours, mon gars!  
Et je te signale que porter un short avec leggings n'a rien d'indécent!  
- Je...  
- Il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien, tu m'entends?!

Il me fixa, mécontent.  
Je soutins son regard.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es célibataire. Tous tes prétendants ont dû fuir devant ton caractère de merde.  
- Figure-toi que j'ai été mariée, crachai-je, furieuse.  
- Et il s'est carapaté, non? Il a dû trouver une femme beaucoup plus...  
- Il est mort! MORT, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI!

Son visage se décomposa en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Hermès grogna.  
Si je ne le retenais pas, il serait capable d'aller lui arracher un mollet.

- Je suis...

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer.  
Je lui claquai la porte au nez.

Et les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Loki était mort!  
Mort!

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait, son absence me pesait sur le coeur.  
Et cette absence pèserait également sur le coeur de notre enfant.

De notre fille.

Je posai les mains sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi.

Je devais être à huit mois de grossesse soit l'équivalent du quatrième mois chez les midgardiens.  
Et l'échographie était formelle.

J'attendais une petite fille.  
Une petite princesse.

L'accouchement aurait lieu à Asgard.  
J'y tenais énormément et Frigga aussi.  
Thor s'était proposé pour tenir le rôle de père de substitution.

Personne n'était décidé à nous abandonner.

Je séchai mes larmes.

Il était vingt-deux heures trente...  
La nuit s'était installée depuis un bon moment...

J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur du salon.  
Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra subitement.

Non... je rêvais... il ne pouvait en être autrement...  
Ou des hallucinations! Oui! C'était ça! J'avais des hallucinations!  
Ce n'était pas réel! Cela n'était pas réel!

Je me frottai les yeux.

Un cauchemar... un vrai cauchemar qui torturait mon esprit!  
Un cauchemar qui ne me laisserait jamais en paix...

Hermès, jusqu'ici caché derrière mes jambes, manifesta sa joie par de petits aboiements et fonça vers...  
Vers... je déglutis...  
Vers Loki...

Le Jotun prit la boule de poils dans ses bras et la cajola.  
Je crus défaillir.  
Loki en chair et en os.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.  
Il semblait si épuisé...  
Les cernes noires qu'il arborait ne faisaient que confirmer ma première impression.  
Ses cheveux ébène avaient largement poussé; ils lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux épaules.  
Quant à ses iris, ils avaient perdu leur éclat si particulier. Et l'émeraude avait laissé place à un bleu-vert si froid.

Qu'est-ce qui expliquait un tel phénomène?

- Tu es très docile avec les hommes... rien à voir avec la fille que j'ai courtisé il y a des siècles...  
- Envoyer un prince sur les roses aurait été très mal vu à la Cour...

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire.  
- Tu m'as manquée, ma belle...

Il déposa le bouledogue à terre et vint à ma rencontre.

Mon coeur eut un loupé.

- Je suis là, Honohra...  
Loki m'enlaça doucement.  
La colère gronda en moi.

- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi, Loki?!  
- Je sais... je n'aurais...  
- TU M'AS ABANDONNÉE!

Je le repoussai violemment.  
Mes poings se serrèrent.

- Après voir tenté de détruire Jotunheim, tu t'es laissé tomber dans le vide! Pendant quatre foutus mois, nous t'avons tous cru mort! Je t'ai cru mort! Depuis quatre mois, je suis hantée par ton souvenir!  
Et pendant ces quatre foutus mois, tu n'as pas donné signe de VIE!

Je tremblai de rage.  
Comment avait-il osé m'imposer autant de souffrances?  
Comment eu l'audace de le faire?

Bon... fallait que j'arrête de brailler ou les voisins allaient appeler la police pour tapage nocturne...

- Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai voulu, Honohra?! Vous laisser seuls, toi et le bébé? Je n'ai pas eu le choix! répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide.  
- On a toujours le choix... tu as choisi d'assouvir ta vengeance... tu as choisi de détruire Jotunheim... et de te détruire!  
- Je n'ai pas voulu détruire Jotunheim.  
- Ah bon?! Dois-je te rappeler certaines paroles que tu as prononcées quand Thor et moi t'affrontions au Bifrost?

Il ne sut que dire.  
Je continuai sur ma lancée.

- Je cite... "Il est temps que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot. Il est temps que cette vermine soit effacée."  
- J'étais aveuglé par ma propre douleur... je me suis rendu compte de la gravité de mes actes il y a quelques temps.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux.  
Etait-il en train de me duper?

- Tu sais que je devrais avertir ta famille de ta présence ici.  
- Mais tu ne le feras pas.  
- Tu veux parier?

Je lui tournai le dos et partis vers l'entrée.  
Aucune intention de signaler sa présence à Asgard.  
Seule sa réaction m'intéressait.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

Loki se colla contre mon dos.  
Rien que d'être à son contact me fit frissonner.  
Sa main gauche descendit le long de mon flanc.  
La main droite s'aventura sous mon tee-shirt.

Je reconnaissais bien là mon Loki.

Un homme si doué pour procurer du plaisir.  
Un vrai dieu des jeux de l'amour.

Un véritable brasier m'envahit quand il s'intéressa à mes seins.  
Des mois que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle chose.

Un sentiment de bonheur infini que je croyais définitivement endormi.  
J'étais tout simplement heureuse de retrouver mon mari et de passer ce moment délicieux en sa compagnie.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Se donner l'un à l'autre sans limite.  
Oublier momentanément les problèmes.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu détruire Jotunheim, me répéta-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il accentua l'intensité de ses caresses.  
Je m'abandonnai totalement à lui.

Quand ses mains parvinrent à mon ventre, je l'entendis soupirer.  
De bonheur.

- Je craignais que tu perdes notre enfant suite à ma disparition.  
- Je me suis accrochée, Loki. Pour elle.

Malgré qu'il fut derrière moi, je pouvais aisément sentir son sourire.

- Une mini-Honohra. Cela promet pour l'avenir.  
- Elle porte tes gènes, je te rappelle.  
- Je n'en doute pas.

Et nous replongeâmes dans le tourbillon du plaisir.

xxx

Je me réveillai.  
Le trou béant dans mon coeur s'était refermé.

Loki était de nouveau à mes côtés.  
Rien ne pouvait pus me réj...

Mais? Qu'est-ce...

- Loki?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!

Il se rhabillait.  
Je n'en revenais pas.

- Je dois partir...  
- Comment ça, partir?!  
- Partir pour accomplir la destinée de Midgard.  
- La destinée de Midgard? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
- Les mortels sont stupides et indisciplinés. Ils ont besoin que quelqu'un les dirige. Et je suis l'homme qui saura leur faire comprendre où est leur place.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire cela! Ne me dis pas que...  
- C'est trop tard...

Je le fixai avec dégoût.  
La folie était véritablement une de ses plus fidèles compagnes.

- Je ne te reconnais plus.  
- La vérité change un homme...

Il fila vers la porte.

- Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire... mais sache que ni toi, ni Asgard ne viendraient à bout de mon armée.

Je m'étranglai.  
Armée?!  
Et merde...

Le Jotun jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans ma disparition et se volatilisa.  
Je ne savais que penser.

Il était seulement trois heures du matin.  
Je n'avais plus envie de dormir.

D'un claquement de doigts, je fis réapparaître mes vêtements.  
Direction Asgard.

xxx

Pour la deuxième fois, j'atterris dans l'armurerie, Hermès dans les bras.  
Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer quand il comprit où nous étions.  
Je lui intimai le silence.

Trop tard apparemment.

Les gardes rappliquèrent aussi secs.  
Bonjour la direction...

- Veuillez décliner votre identité...  
- Euh... je ne sais pas... lui, c'est Hermès et moi, c'est Honohra... cela vous dit quelque chose, ricanai-je.

Le bouledogue posa son popotin à terre sans quitter les serviteurs des yeux.  
Je souriai.

Ils blêmirent.

- Majesté, veuillez nous excuser... nous ne vous avions pas reconnue...  
- Allez... calmez-vous. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Conduisez-moi plutôt à la salle du trône.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres, répondirent les deux à l'unisson.

xxx

- Faîtes place à la reine Honohra!

Tous les sujets s'écartèrent brusquement.

Contrairement à Midgard, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée.  
Et c'était l'heure des doléances.

J'avançai vers le trône d'un pas déterminé.  
Odin et Thor, également présent, vinrent à ma rencontre.

Ils étaient ravis de me voir.

- Petite soeur...  
Le dieu du tonnerre m'attira contre lui et me serra tendrement dans ses bras.  
- C'est moi ou tu as encore pris de la masse musculaire?  
- Un prince d'Asgard se doit de garder la forme. Il est donc nécessaire que je m'entraîne.  
- Nécessaire?! Je dirais plutôt que l'entraînement est le meilleur moyen d'exposer au monde entier toute sa testostérone, non?  
- Euh... cessons de parler de moi, veux-tu...  
Comment se porte la reine et son héritier?  
- Elle pousse de jour en jour et commence même à donner de petits coups.  
- Puis-je?

J'acquiesçai.

Mon beau-frère posa délicatement une main sur mon ventre.  
Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que le bébé ne daigne se manifester.  
A cet instant précis, Thor était semblable à un enfant déballant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Absolument adorable.

- Une petite princesse. Je connais quelqu'un qui va sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle.  
- Ne me dîtes pas que cela vous déplais, Odin.

Le monarque me prit à son tour dans ses bras.  
J'étais vraiment contente de les retrouver tous deux.

- Ta fille amènera beaucoup de bonheur et de légèreté dans ce palais. Et crois-moi, nous en avons tous besoin.  
Depuis que notre fils est mort, Frigga a perdu pied. Thor et moi faisons notre possible pour l'aider mais il lui manque. Il nous manque à tous.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
Pendant ces quatre mois, j'avais souffert.  
Il serait horrible que je leur dissimule la vérité.

- Sortez! Tous! hurlai-je à l'attention de nos sujets.

Les yeux du roi et du prince s'arrondirent.  
Eh oui... j'avais eu l'audace...

Hommes, femmes, enfants... plus personne.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.  
Mêmes les gardes disparurent du décor.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil vers les portes.  
Cette affaire devait rester dans le cercle familial.

- Honohra! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
- Loki est vivant.

Thor rit jaune.  
Odin demeura impassible.

Ils ne me croyaient pas.

- Loki est vivant... il est venu me voir à Paris... et... non... il vaut mieux que je vous le montre...

Je tendis mes mains en signe d'invitation.

- Je sais que Loki représentait tout pour toi mais il est à Helheim maintenant, tenta de me convaincre le Père de Toute Chose.  
- Non! Il est vivant!  
- Ne te joue pas de nous! s'époumona le fils. Loki est mort!  
- Non!

Sans crier gare, je me jetai sur eux.  
Et le souvenir les submergea sans crier gare...  
Y compris les plus intimes...

Rien ne les épargnera...

Quand le flux magique s'éloigna de leurs esprits, leurs visages changèrent d'expression.  
Le soulagement de le savoir en vie.  
La peur à l'idée qu'il réalise ses desseins.

- Il faut le ramener avant que le pire ne se produise.

Je fermai les paupières.  
Enfin...

* * *

J'ouvris les paupières.  
Hela me serrait fortement la main gauche.

- Loki Odinson, fils d'Odin, Père de Toute Chose. Aujourd'hui, tu comparais devant cette assemblée afin de répondre de tes crimes.

Loki arbora son regard le plus meurtrier.  
Je tremblai malgré moi.

- Retirez-lui sa muselière.  
Un des gardes s'approcha du Jotun et la lui retira sans ménagement.  
Du sang s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Loki Odinson. Tu vas être jugé pour les crimes suivants...

L'air ne parvenait plus à mes poumons.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?  
L'intéressé éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
Ce qui eut pour effet de paralyser toute la salle.

- Commencez déjà par appeler un chat un chat. Dîtes à tous vos sujets mon vrai nom...  
- Non, Loki...  
- Faîtes-le!

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le roi.  
Certains étaient partisans de punir Loki pour son insolence.  
D'autres voulaient en savoir plus.

Finalement, Odin déclara avec froideur:

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Loki Laufeyson?

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.  
Le dieu des mensonges souria.

- Voilà qui est mieux, Odin...

Il avait réussi à semer la discorde.  
A mon plus grand désespoir.


	3. Chapitre II

_Peut-être que ce sera le dernier chapitre... eh oui... la fin du monde approche^^_  
_Si la Terre tourne encore la semaine prochaine, vous aurez le prochain chapitre..._

_Je tiens à remercier SkyA, Thoran, Rose-Eliade et Ptite Savoyarde pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci à mes followers !_  
_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent depuis le début!_

_Je tiens à dédicacer une partie de ce chapitre à SkyA!_  
_Tu sauras vite pourquoi, ma chère^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

- J'aurais pu réussir, Odin. Mon plan était parfait… tout était parfait…

Loki déversait impitoyablement son venin.  
Il n'était plus Asgardien.  
Il n'était plus Jotun.  
Il n'était plus qu'une créature avide de sang, avide de mort.

Ses iris bleu-vert surveillaient les moindres gestes de celui qui fur son père.  
Comme s'il voulait trouver une faille.  
Comme s'il voulait trouver une échappatoire.

- J'avais juste omis certains détails…  
- Détails communément appelés Avengers ! Ouais ! Applause !

Malgré l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans la salle du trône, je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Un homme se leva des gradins mis en place pour le procès.  
Chemise rouge écarlate, jean noir, ceinture à boucle tête de mort, santiags… un style tout à fait décalé par rapport à la situation.  
Les lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez, Tony Stark salua la foule en délire…

Hyperbole ironique…

Tous les sujets présents le dévisagèrent.

Certains regards exprimaient l'amusement.  
« Les Midgardiens sont si divertissants. »  
D'autres la colère.  
« Quelle insolence ! »

- Tony, vous devriez vous asseoir, lui intima l'homme blond près de lui.  
- Captain de mon cœur, je fais entendre notre voix. Les Terriens en force !

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la famille.

Odin et Thor s'étaient littéralement statufiés.  
Frigga se mordait la lèvre inférieure.  
Vu le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, pas de doute… elle se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- Pardon… pardon…  
Le milliardaire descendit des gradins…  
Comme de bien entendu, il en profita pour séduire la gente féminine.

- Ô Odin ! Grand Odin ! Si je suis là, c'est pour protester !

Le Père de Toute Chose lui fit signe de poursuivre.  
Le mortel était si fascinant.

- Votre fils…  
- Je ne suis pas son fils, stupide mortel, répliqua l'intéressé.  
- Tête de Bouc, ici présent, a clairement dit que mon groupe et moi-même étions de simples détails dans cette histoire. Dois-je rappeler, votre Honneur, que les Avengers ont stoppé la folie de Loki. Donc, je n'admets pas de me faire insulter de « détails ».  
Avouez que sur mes cartes de visite… ça craint…

- Je vous l'accorde. Thor et Honohra n'auraient pu l'arrêter seuls mais vous n'auriez pu triompher sans leur aide.  
- Bien entendu, Majesté, puis à l'adresse de Loki, faut écouter papa… papa a raison, mon petit…

Mon mari serrait les mâchoires.  
Le mot « papa » semblait passablement l'irriter.

- Veuillez maintenant retourner à votre place.  
- Mais bien sûr, votre Majesté.

Il fit une révérence  
On ne le changerait jamais celui-là.

- Allez, sans rancune ?  
Il voulut tapoter l'épaule du Jotun.

Contre toute attente, Thor s'interposa entre les deux.  
Ses iris azurs foudroyaient Stark.

- Il suffit ! Votre petit numéro n'a que trop duré. N'oubliez pas que ceci est un procès.  
- Ok, je n'insiste pas, Point Break.  
- Et cessez d'utiliser ces surnoms stupides.

J'avais dû expliquer à mon beau-frère d'où venait son surnom…

- Si on peut plus rigoler.  
- Silence !

Le roi perdait également patience.  
La Cour d'Asgard n'était décidément pas habitué à ce genre d'intervention.

Il était vrai que Tony pouvait se montrer agaçant.  
Mais, c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Hela me fixa un instant.  
Un sourire malicieux s'épanouit sur son visage.  
Visiblement, ce Midgardien lui plaisait.

- Où qu'il passe, l'homme de fer fait des étincelles, ricana le dieu des mensonges.  
- Très bon slogan, mon pote ! le félicita Iron Man.

Bref…

Stark reprit sa place… sous les applaudissements des Asgardiens ?!

Loki avait raison.  
Où qu'il passait, l'homme de fer faisait des étincelles.

* * *

Suite à cette petite intervention folklorique, Odin décida de lever la séance.

Tony Stark avait trop dissipé l'assemblée.

Sur ordre du roi, les gardes avaient cloîtré Loki dans notre chambre.  
Seule la famille royale était autorisée à lui rendre visite ce que je m'empressai de faire.

Je confiai Hela à la reine-mère et me présentai devant nos appartements.  
Les gardes se mirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous.

- Je souhaite voir le roi Loki.

Le titre de roi les fit tiquer.  
Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait été intronisé.  
Il avait reçu Gungnir des mains de Frigga.

Légitimement, il était roi d'Asgard.

Cependant, il ne pouvait y avoir deux rois.  
Comme il ne pouvait y avoir deux reines.  
Malgré tout, je fus autorisée à conserver mon rang.

J'avais autant le droit de diriger le royaume que les parents de Thor.  
Et pourtant, je ne revendiquais pas le trône… Odin et son épouse étaient bien plus sages que moi.  
Gouverner seule ne m'intéressait pas non plus.

Etre reine, c'était l'assurance d'offrir à notre fille tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Les gardes s'écartèrent.  
J'inspirai profondément et plongeai dans le grand bain.

xxx

Loki était allongé sur le lit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.  
Je m'approchai, méfiante.

Que manigançait-il ?

- Loki ?  
Il ne daigna répondre.  
- J'imagine que tu es content d'avoir mis le chaos à ton procès.

Je m'assis au bord du lit.  
Ses iris se figèrent subitement sur moi… comme s'il venait à peine de s'apercevoir de ma présence.  
Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais…

_ Tu disais ?  
Je soupirai.

Non… ce n'était pas une ruse…  
Non… il s'en foutait…  
Oui… c'était le mot…

- Je me demandais si tu avais trouvé ton procès divertissant…  
- Il est vrai que ce Stark est doué pour semer la zizanie.  
- Je parlais de toi, Loki ! m'emportai-je brusquement. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de mettre ton grain de sel. De semer le chaos.  
Cela ne te suffit pas d'avoir détruit des centaines de vie ?! Non ! Il a fallu que tu tournes ce procès en farce !

Il se redressa rapidement, furieux.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai confiée il y a quelques jours, Honohra ?! L'as-tu déjà oublié ?!  
Je détournai le regard.  
Bien sûr que je me souvenais de ces visions qui m'avaient assaillie quelques jours auparavant.  
Mais ces visions n'étaient-elles pas le fruit de la magie du Jotun ?

Qui pouvait me le dire ?  
Personne…

- Regarde-moi…  
Mon cœur s'emballa.  
- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît…

J'obtempérai.  
Des frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale.

Ses traits se radoucirent rapidement.  
Ses mains, toujours menottés, se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage avec une infinie douceur.

- Honohra, ce que je t'ai montré n'est pas un tissu de mensonges. Je l'ai vécu !  
J'observai encore ses iris.  
Décidément, ce bleu me perturbait. Un bleu aussi éclatant que pouvait l'être le Tesseract.

Non…

Je me dégageai de son emprise.

Que penser de tout ceci ?

- Il faut me croire…

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.  
Des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son cou.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Loki, tout va bien ?  
De légers tremblements agitèrent son corps.  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Ma magie lutte contre celle du Tesseract. Cela va prendre du temps mais je parviendrai à reprendre totalement le contrôle de mon esprit…

Ses paroles ne me réconfortaient pas.  
- Allonge-toi…  
Mon instinct maternel prit le dessus.

J'étais la mère…  
Il était l'enfant…

- Loki, s'il te plaît.

Sans crier gare, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Je ne résistai pas.

Cela dura une dizaine de secondes.  
Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il se rallongea.  
Le dieu des mensonges arborait un sourire malicieux.

Incorrigible…

- Dois-je en déduire que tu me crois ?  
Je caressai machinalement ses cheveux.  
- Qu'est-ce que te fait dire cela ?  
- Tu ne te serais pas laissée faire sinon. Je te connais, Honohra. Assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas pris dé décision.

Que répondre face à autant de bon sens ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Loki. La situation est bien assez pénible comme ça alors ne t'avise pas de t'amuser à mes dépens.  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.  
Il ne s'était vraisemblablement pas attendu à une telle réaction de ma part.

Soit parce que je l'avais coupé dans son élan.  
Soit parce que l'idée de me tourmenter ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Je préférais de loin la deuxième option.

Déstabilisée par son regard, je me détournai de lui.  
Non ! Il fallait que je sois forte ! Ne pas céder… ne pas montrer ses faiblesses…

- Me serait-il possible de voir Hela ?

Je retins soudainement ma respiration.  
Il avait le don de me prendre au dépourvu.

- Tu sais bien que non. Pas après tout le mal qui a été fait.  
- Est-ce ta volonté ou celle d'Odin ? souffla-t-il, glacial.  
- La mienne, murmurai-je.  
- La tienne… donc, cela ne te fait rien de priver une fillette de l'amour de son père ?  
- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant… avant de semer le chaos dans les neuf royaumes…

Il m'empoigna fermement le bras.  
Je me débattis.

- Odin m'a retiré Hela il y a de cela des siècles…  
Aujourd'hui, alors que nous pourrions être réunis, tu te mets en travers de notre chemin…  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de voir ta déchéance, Loki. Sa vie n'a pas été facile…  
- De quels droits prends-tu des décisions pour elle ?! vociféra-t-il. De quels droits ?! Ce n'est pas ta fille !  
- Oui, nous n'avons pas de liens de sang. Mais je me suis attachée à elle ! Et elle à moi ! Elle a enfin trouvé un semblant de normalité. Normalité qu'elle n'aurait pu acquérir à tes côtés !

Je déglutis.  
Le point de non-retour venait d'être franchi.  
J'allais devoir faire face à son courroux.

Ses iris étaient brûlants de rage.  
Ce fut avec majesté que je le défiai encore et encore. Même si au fond, je supportais mal les tensions qui régnaient entre nous.

- Finalement, tu es bien comme eux… insensible… cruelle. Tu n'es qu'un vautour qui n'attend que de se repaître de mon cadavre !  
- Tu délires…  
- Et moi qui t'es toujours cru différente. Vous, les Asgardiens, n'êtes que des êtres bestials et d'une sottise sans…

Ce fut plus fort que moi.  
Je le giflai.

- J'ai eu tort, reprit-il en se massant la mâchoire, tort de m'éprendre d'une vulgaire roturière comme toi…  
A ses mots, mon cœur se serra.

Ce n'était… ce n'était pas lui…  
Une vulgaire roturière… voilà ce que j'étais réellement à ses yeux… une inférieure…

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?  
- Et moi, comment ai-je pu m'offrir toute entière à une immonde créature telle que toi, l'interrompis-je sauvagement, alors que mon avenir était tout tracé ?! Tu t'en souviens ?! Quand j'étais une Walkyrie ?! Et j'ai tout plaqué du jour au lendemain. Pour quoi au final ? Me faire jeter comme une MALPROPRE ?!

J'hurlai à présent.  
Avec un peu de chance, tout le palais m'entendrait.

- Sif avait raison…

Malheureusement, elle avait cerné le personnage. Un manipulateur, un menteur invétéré… sans âme… sans rien...  
Il sera seul face au jugement.  
Je n'étais plus sa femme.

Comme pour illustrer mon propos, je retirai mon alliance.  
Ses iris émeraude s'embrasèrent.

Si le mariage était ses chaînes, j'allais les lui ôter.  
Tous les liens qui nous unissaient seraient bientôt rompus.

La chevalière ricocha sur le sol.  
Elle ne m'appartenait plus maintenant.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais. Mais sache que tu es le grand perdant dans l'histoire car, quelque soit le verdict, tu ne verras pas tes filles…

Et je repartis.  
Sur ces paroles.  
Totalement consciente de leur portée.

* * *

A la bibliothèque…

- Moi aussi, je me suis trouvé génial, les gars.  
- Tony… ce que vous avez fait s'appelle purement et simplement de la provocation. Même si Loki a commis des actes malsains, il demeure un sang royal. Et un tel…  
- Rogers, avez-vous seulement observé nos hôtes ? Je suis sûr qu(ils seraient prêts à payer pour botter le cul de Mister Freeze !  
- Mister Freeze ?! répéta Captain America sans comprendre.

La séance était levée.  
Les Asgardiens vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles sans se soucier des mortels.

Je les accompagnais telle une ombre… discrète…

- Stark ! Cessez de faire l'enfant. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'ambassadeurs de la Terre…  
- Ambassadeur ne veut pas forcément dire sinistre, ma chère Natasha.  
- Procès ne veut pas dire one-man show, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Faîtes-moi penser à faire éditer mon propre dictionnaire…

Bruce et Clint comptaient les points en silence.  
Bizarrement, Tony demeurait sur la plus haute marche du podium.

Malheureusement, ses âneries ne parvenaient à me faire oublier la douleur qui résonnait en moi.  
Loki m'avait soigneusement poignardée le cœur.  
Il avait pris soin de le figer dans ma poitrine.

- Honohra, tu ne veux pas participer à nos joutes verbales ?  
Mon mutisme ne passait pas inaperçu.  
- Je vois. Tu penses à ce que le gothique mégalo t'as balancé…  
- Stark ! le stoppa brutalement Steve, lassé de son comportement.  
- Il y a un détail qui m'interpelle dans ton récit, ma chère… le Tesseract…

Je le fixai, ma curiosité soudainement piquée.

- Au premier abord, il se montre tendre. Ensuite, il te jette ?!  
- J'ai refusé de lui amener sa fille, lui rappelai-je.

Le milliardaire me dévisagea.  
Avais-je dit une bêtise ?

- Attends, cela ne colle pas…  
Quand nous le combattions à New-York, jamais il n'a tenté de te faire du mal. Il t'a protégée de ses immondes sbires et aujourd'hui, il te traîne dans la boue ?! Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Tête de Bouc.  
Et le plus incroyable, c'est que ce n'est pas de son fait…

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond, signe évident de ma concentration.

Le Tesseract influencerait-il à ce point sa personnalité ?  
N'était-il plus capable de maîtriser ses émotions ?

Oui ! Cela expliquerait, en partie, ses actes…

Restait à le prouver… et justement, une idée venait de germer dans mon esprit.  
J'allais avoir besoin des Avengers.

Oh oui…

- Elle a retrouvé le sourire !  
- Devons-nous en conclure que tu as trouvé une solution, me demanda la Veuve Noire.

Je croisai les pupilles de la jeune femme.  
Effectivement, j'avais une solution.

* * *

- Je souhaite voir Loki.

Les gardes marquèrent un temps d'hésitation face à la troupe qui s'étendait derrière moi.  
Tous faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Malgré tout, nous nous apprêtions à commettre un acte que la Cour d'Asgard ne cautionnerait certainement pas.

- Vous pouvez disposer…

Les serviteurs déguerpirent sans demander leurs restes.  
Un obstacle de moins.

- Bon, on est bien d'accord ?  
Clint, Steve et Natasha, vous le maîtrisez… non, tu ne lui planteras pas une flèche dans l'œil !

Œil-de-Faucon soupira de désespoir.

- Je tenterai de l'affaiblir par la magie afin qu'il ne vous pose moins de problèmes.  
Tony, tu te charges des cheveux. Bruce, du sang.  
- Eh ! Heureusement que j'emporte du matos avec moi, ajouta le milliardaire.

C'était moi ou Stark aimait être le centre du monde ?  
Oh, c'était sûrement moi…

- Rappelez-vous. Même sans pouvoirs, Loki demeure un être redoutable.

Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine.  
Etait-ce finalement une bonne décision de procéder ainsi ?

Allez, courage…

J'appuyai sur la poignée.  
Les Avengers se massèrent derrière moi.

Non… je n'étais pas seule…

xxx

- Oh, le bol ! Il pionce, le mégalo…  
- A savoir qui est le plus mégalo entre vous deux, Stark, fit justement remarquer Barton.  
- Fermez-la, les mecs, leur chuchota l'espionne.

Nous approchâmes du lit à pas de loup.  
Cela risquait d'être plus facile que prévu.  
Un Loki endormi était un Loki qui ne se méfiait de rien.

Enfin, s'il était vraiment endormi…

Peu importe !  
Il fallait agir !

- Stark, à toi de jouer.  
L'intéressé, muni d'une paire de ciseaux, s'attela à la tâche.  
Les lames métalliques passèrent dans les longs cheveux ébène du Jotun et les sectionnèrent presque sans un bruit.  
Tony récupéra le sésame et le fourra dans sa poche.

Mon regard ne pouvait quitter le visage du roi déchu.  
Une seule crainte.  
Qu'il ne se réveille.

- Et si je lui faisais une petite coupe ?  
- Non, le rabrouâmes Natasha et moi.  
- Ok, je m'incline, les filles…

Je secouai la tête, affligé par sa bêtise.

Conformément à notre plan, Clint et Steve se placèrent de chaque côté du lit.  
Natasha au pied de la couche.

Et l'assaut fut lancé.

Iron Man écrasa sa main sur la bouche de Loki pour l'empêcher de hurler.  
Comme de bien entendu, ce dernier sortit de son sommeil et tenta de se débattre.

Peine perdue.

Œil-de-Faucon et Captain America le plaquèrent sans ménagement sur le matelas tandis que la Veuve Noire bloquaient les jambes.  
Je jetai un sort de paralysie.  
Cependant, les hommes ne relâchèrent pas leur prise.

L'émeraude de ses yeux se braqua sur moi.  
De la peur, de la colère… un vrai cocktail d'émotions qui me fit frissonner.

Banner enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue dans l'avant-bras du Jotun et commença à recueillir le sang.  
Les tubes furent rapidement remplis.

Finalement, la mission aura été plus facile que je ne le pensais.  
Même si lui faire subir une telle chose ne me réjouissait pas.

Une fois les prélèvements accomplis, les Avengers s'éclipsèrent, me laissant à nouveau en tête à tête avec Loki.

Le voir ainsi diminué me fendait le cœur.  
Le voir en si mauvaise posture m'était insupportable.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fut libéré de l'emprise du sort.  
Et j'attendis.

J'attendis qu'il se relève.

Il était temps que j'affronte dignement l'avenir.

* * *

_Alors?! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_  
_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews!_


	4. Chapitre III

_Ouf... nous sommes tous vivants! Pas de fin du monde... bref^^_

_Je remercie tous mes reviewers, tous mes followers et tous les anonymes qui suivent l'histoire d'Honohra._  
_Cela me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que cette fanfiction est appréciée._

_Allez... pour le réveillon, un nouveau chapitre^^_  
_En espérant que cela vous plaise!_

_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews... oh oui... ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël!_  
_  
Sur ce, bon réveillon et bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Je reculai.

Banner avait rempli cinq tubes de son sang.  
Malgré cela, Loki avait encore la force de se mettre debout et de me hurler dessus.  
Je ne pouvais me détourner de son regard fiévreux.

Qu'il soit possédé par le Tesseract devenait presque une évidence pour mon esprit.

Le Loki devant moi ne ressemblait en rien au Loki que j'avais épousé.  
L'ancien Loki avait, certes, tenté de détruire Jotunheim… mais il l'avait fait en utilisant sa langue d'argent avec dextérité.  
Le Loki d'aujourd'hui était celui que nous avions affronté à New-York.

L'homme avait usé de ses talents avec beaucoup moins de maîtrise… et surtout, le plus incroyable, s'était laissé berner par Natasha.  
Le dieu des mensonges, manipulé par une simple mortelle.

Et ça, personne ne penserait que cela arriverait un jour.

Le Loki d'aujourd'hui se rapprochait plus d'un être sans réflexion, agissant selon ses pulsions.  
Son esprit était confus. Tellement confus qu'il a négligé la force de ses ennemis ainsi que celle de sa femme.  
Bref… le fin tacticien avait perdu de sa superbe.

Je ne justifiais pas ses actes.  
En aucun cas, je ne le ferais !

Je faisais le parallèle, voilà tout.

- J'ai pris une décision, Loki. Malgré tes insultes, la vulgaire roturière a choisi d'étudier la piste du Tesseract.  
- Et je peux savoir ce que fabrique les Avengers dans ta petite histoire ? pesta-t-il. Les Avengers qui m'ont tenu…

Affaibli, il tomba à genoux.  
Je n'accourus pas pour l'aider.  
Non… non… ses mots me restaient toujours en travers de la gorge.

Même si le Tesseract y était pour quelque chose, il y avait une part de lui qui avait voulu me faire du mal verbalement.  
Enfin, à priori… c'était ce que je pensais...  
Peut-être que je me trompais…

Le duel entre les deux magies était peut-être plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait.  
Bref… je m'embrouillais…

Bref, je demeurais imperturbable devant les difficultés qu'il rencontrait.  
Il lui fallut deux minutes avant de parvenir à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.  
Quant à sa détermination, elle ne semblait nullement ébranlée.

Il continua à avancer dans ma direction.  
Machinalement, je portai les mains sur mon ventre.

- Honohra.  
Je devais envisager l'éventualité qu'il lève la main sur moi. Surtout après le coup que l'équipe et moi lui avion fait.  
En revanche, si notre théorie se révélait être la vérité, il y avait de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas son esprit qui commande actuellement.

Pourtant le cube était hors de portée…  
Oui… et la magie était capricieuse…

Le Loki que j'avais épousé ne m'aurait jamais touché.  
Le Loki sous influence était imprévisible.

- Je…  
- Va t'asseoir. Je vais te faire apporter un truc à grignoter.  
- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi…

Il avait haussé subitement le ton.

- Ecouter quoi ? Le dieu des mensonges ou Loki ?  
- Je t'aime…

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne s'y échappe.  
Ces deux petits mots venaient de faire chavirer mon cœur.

Il y avait une heure de cela, il m'avait envoyée sur les roses.  
Et là, il me déballait son amour ?!

Tony avait raison.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui… et en beauté !

- Je te fais apporter un repas.

Je m'extirpai de ses iris émeraude et m'échappai de notre chambre.

Décidément ! Je ne savais plus à quelle personnalité me fier !

* * *

- Des résultats ?  
- Non, ma grande. Jarvis n'a pas eu le temps de tout analyser.  
- Jarvis ?  
- Mon intelligence artificielle.  
- Intelligence artificielle qui comble les nombreuses lacunes de son créateur, se moqua Barton.

La soirée était plutôt douce.  
En conséquence, tous les Avengers et moi-même étions tranquillement installés dans les jardins du palais, profitant ainsi des derniers rayons solaires… et d'un bon repas…

Thor fut rapidement mis au courant de la situation.  
Le Tesseract, la double personnalité de son frère, les prélèvements sanguins…

Je n'omis aucun détail de l'affaire.

Fort heureusement, il ne fit pas d'esclandre.

- Cela signifie que Loki serait totalement innocent ?  
- Pas totalement, ô divin Thor. Ton frérot ne rêvait que de vengeance. On va dire que le cube est en grande partie responsable. Mais à la base, Tête de Bouc était déjà taré !  
- Cessez de parler de mon frère ainsi, ami Stark. Loki a essuyé bon nombre de tempêtes au cours de sa vie…  
- Sa folie résiderait plutôt dans le fait que votre royale mère l'ait trop bercé près du mur, ironisa le milliardaire.

Je fumai intérieurement.

Thor et moi étions les seuls du groupe à connaître le sombre passé du Jotun.  
Tout ce qu'il avait subi… tous ses maux… nous savions tout…  
Oui, il avait accompli des actes impardonnables.

Mais il y avait le Tesseract.  
Mais il y avait la souffrance.

Cela ne justifiait en rien ses pulsions.  
Cependant, cela pouvait expliquer en partie…

La seule parcelle de son esprit non influencée par le cube s'était nourrie de ce mal.  
Cette parcelle de haine, seule rescapée de l'avant New-York.

Au lieu de garder l'amour en tête, il avait sauvegardeé tout son malheur des foudres de la possession.  
Bref…

Je me levai sous les regards ahuris de l'assemblée.  
Et je m'éloignai.

* * *

Je m'isolai à nouveau dans la bibliothèque.

Hors de question d'en entendre plus !  
Stark remuait un peu trop le couteau dans la plaie.  
Même beaucoup trop !

Je pris un livre au hasard et me vautrai sur un des fauteuils présents.  
Une façon d'oublier tout ce qui m'entourait.

- Tu comptais nous fausser compagnie ?

Décidément, je ne pouvais pas être tranquille une minute !

Bon… j'avais bien vu qu'elle m'avait suivie…  
Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Natasha ?  
- Désolée que le repas ait pris une telle tournure…  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

Elle ne répliqua pas.  
Je levai le nez de mon bouquin.

La rouquine ne me quittait pas des yeux.  
Qu'est-ce que…

- Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

Un maigre sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.  
Je l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi.  
Et je l'invitai à poursuivre.

- Je me demandais quel homme il était avant de perdre la raison…

Je pris une grande inspiration.  
Etait-ce par curiosité ou pour me sortir de mon mutisme qu'elle me questionnait ?  
Non. Par curiosité.

- Loki était quelqu'un de calme, romantique et doté d'un grand sens de l'humour. Loin de l'image morbide qu'il nous offre aujourd'hui.  
Je ferai n'importe quoi pour retrouver cet homme… euh… jusqu'à certaines limites…

Elle buvait mes paroles.  
Depuis quand les histoires d'amour passionnaient la Veuve Noire ?

Je n'insinuais pas qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur mais ce n'était pas un domaine où elle excellait.  
Après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit que l'amour était pour les enfants ?

- Et comment l'as-tu rencontré ?  
- Oh…

Je déposai le livre sur le sol.  
Elle tenait vraiment à connaître le phénomène.  
Et bien, elle n'allait pas être déçue.

- Il était une fois une jeune walkyrie…

xxx

Il était une fois une jeune walkyrie qui venait d'achever sa formation.

Oui… il y avait cinq siècles de cela, Sif et moi avions achevé notre formation.

Il fallait spécifier que nous nous connaissions depuis la tendre enfance.  
Nos familles résidaient à la campagne.  
Nos pères étaient éleveurs de chevaux.  
Nos mères étaient archivistes dans une école de guérisseurs.

Autant dire que nous étions souvent ensemble.  
Puis un jour, la mère de Sif a changé d'horizon.  
Et on lui proposa un poste de servante auprès de la reine.

Ils étaient donc partis pour la capitale.

Nous nous étions jurées de nous retrouver.  
Notre vœu se réalisa.

Notre formation de walkyrie nous avait à nouveau réunies.

Bref…

Nous étions donc sorties toutes deux de l'école.  
En beauté… les meilleures de notre promotion.  
Et pour les apprenties les plus assidues, on leur promettait les meilleures places.

Ce fut ainsi que nous fûmes amenées à servir au palais royal.

Sif était aux anges.  
Ainsi, elle pourrait rester auprès de ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes.  
Elle pourrait surtout rester auprès du prince Thor.

Ce fut ainsi que nous nous mîmes en route.

xx

- Mon roi…  
- Sif, je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous !

A genoux devant le trône.  
C'était la première fois de ma vie que je pénétrais dans le palais.  
C'était la première fois que je rencontrais en personne le roi.

Cet homme de stature imposante qui nous observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, la lance Gungir à la main.  
Son unique oeil décryptait le moindre de nos mouvements.

- Relevez-vous…  
Mon amie obéit.  
J'hésitai.

- N'ayez pas peur. Levez-vous.  
Je posai les yeux sur le souverain.  
Pas de doute… il s'adressait bien à moi.  
Anxieuse, je me remis debout.

Et moi qui ne voulais pas laisser transparaître mes émotions… c'était raté…

- Mon roi. C'est un honneur de pouvoir continuer à vous servir.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du monarque.  
Son attention se concentra sur moi.

Je rougis…

- Comment te nommes-tu, walkyrie ?  
Mon cœur eut un loupé.  
Le roi me parlait. A moi ?!

Non, pas possible !

- Honohra, votre majesté…  
Je baissai la tête en signe de respect.  
Contre toute attente, il me redressa doucement le menton, m'obligeant ainsi à croiser son regard bleu.  
Nos iris s'entremêlèrent.

- Vous n'avez pas à me craindre, Honohra. Je suis votre roi, certes. Mais je suis un homme avant tout.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Oui, il était un homme.  
Mais un homme de sang royal. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

- Suivez-moi, mesdemoiselles. Il est temps que je vous présente ma famille, Honohra.  
Sif posa une main sur mon épaule.

Un encouragement.  
Je devais avancer.

Je ne devais pas avoir peur de l'avenir.  
Oui… j'allais avancer… et mettre la peur de côté…

xx

Nous marchâmes vers les jardins.

Les rayons solaires déclinaient peu à peu.  
Une certaine aura mystique régnait dans ce petit coin de verdure.  
Contre toute attente, nous trouvâmes les membres de la famille royale étendus sur l'herbe, admirant la nature qui les entourait.

Bien loin de l'image que les sujets se faisaient d'eux…  
Bon, quand je disais « étendus sur l'herbe »… on va dire qu'ils étaient plutôt assis sur une couverture…

- Sif ! l'interpella une femme blonde. Quelle joie de te savoir ici !  
A ma grande surprise, elle prit la walkyrie dans ses bras.

Frigga était une reine d'une grande beauté.  
Ses iris azurs m'hypnotisaient.

Quant au prince Thor… cela ne pouvait n'être que lui… une crinière blonde, une musculature impressionnante, un sourire charmeur…  
Un véritable séducteur.

- Je ne vous présente pas Sif.  
Toute l'assemblée se mit à rire.  
Ils la connaissaient bien apparemment.

- Père, ne trouvez-vous pas que les walkyries sont de plus en plus belles ? fit Thor en me désignant.  
Cette remarque arracha un sourire au Père de Toute Chose.  
- Veuillez excuser les manières de mon fils.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Frigga, Thor, voici Honohra. Une walkyrie des plus prometteuses.

- Un petit peu de féminisme dans ce monde de brutes, commenta la reine, radieuse. Enchantée de vous connaître.  
- Plaisir partagé, ma reine.  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
Elle me traitait comme son égale…toutes les barrières avaient disparu…

- Belle et courageuse. Je suis impressionné.  
Le prince s'approcha de moi et me fit… un baisemain ?!

Jamais on ne m'avait accordée autant de considération.

- Vous êtes trop aimable, mon prince.  
Il sourit. Un vrai séducteur en herbe.

Je comprenais pourquoi Sif avait craqué pour lui.

- Il manque une personne et…  
- Il devrait arriver, Père. Quand il aura décroché de son grimoire...  
- Thor, voyons ! Ne parle pas de ton frère ainsi ! le rabroua Frigga.  
Notre fils est bercé dans la magie depuis son plus jeune âge. Et je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu !

Elle insista particulièrement sur le mot « fière ».

Ah… des désaccords ?

- Mère, vous savez parfaitement que je l'aime tel qu'il est.  
- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, mon frère, ricana une voix inconnue dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vivement, dégainant au passage un de mes poignards.  
Un jeune homme aux iris émeraude me fit face.

Ce qui me stupéfia le plus fut le fait qu'il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres membres de la famille.

Ils avaient les cheveux blonds.  
Il possédait des cheveux ébène.

Ils avaient une peau légèrement halée.  
Il avait une peau incroyablement blanche.

Des guerriers.  
Un magicien.

Son visage se fendit en un immense sourire. Sourire emprunt de malice.

- Mademoiselle. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis le prince Loki.  
Je ne réagis pas.  
Il n'était pas comme les autres… il me déstabilisait.

- Mon prince…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il rejoignit sa mère et son frère.  
Mon regard ne pouvait se détachait de lui.

- N'ayez pas peur de Loki, Honohra. Je sais qu'il peut parfois être sauvage mais c'est un bon gars.  
Loki frappa Thor.  
Il régnait entre eux une grande complicité.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer.  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers Odin.

Sif et moi retenions notre souffle.  
Quels postes allait-il nous attribuer ?

- Sif et Honohra sont les élèves walkyries les plus talentueuses de leur promotion.  
Je ne vais pas vous cacher le fait que j'ai suivi de très près l'évolution de notre guerrière…

Le dieu du tonnerre fit un clin d'œil à l'intéressée.  
Son frère se glaça.

Ah… Loki ne l'appréciait pas ?

- Puis, on m'a parlé d'une certaine jeune femme tout aussi prodigieuse. J'ai donc décidé de leur offrir un avenir. Sif…  
Elle fit un pas en avant, le visage impassible.

Elle avait beau vivre au palais depuis des années… et bien… elle appréhendait toujours autant.

- Je te nomme garde du corps du prince Thor.  
Nous retînmes un cri de surprise.  
Pour qu'il prenne de telle décision, il fallait qu'il ait vraiment confiance en nous.  
Le prince aîné se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras… lui broya les os plutôt…

- Honohra…

Je me concentrai sur le roi.  
Si elle était garde du corps de Thor, j'étais donc…

- Je te nomme garde du corps du prince Loki.

Gagné.

Loki éclata de rire.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Voyons, Père. Thor et moi sommes des adultes et de surcroît des princes. Vous nous avez appris à nous défendre.  
- C'est une décision de ton père et moi, Loki, intervint Frigga.  
- Nous sommes sûrs que la présence de Sif modèrera les ardeurs de ton frère.

Les yeux du fils aîné s'arrondirent d'étonnement.  
Il ne pensait pas être une tête brûlée…

- Quant à la présence d'Honohra, elle devrait t'empêcher de faire tes mauvais tours à la Cour.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux… toujours aussi hilare.

- Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas la pervertir ?

Ses iris émeraude me transpercèrent de toute part.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui répondre.

- Jamais je ne me laisserai pervertir par vos petits tours !

Il se retrouva soudainement en face de moi.  
Pas de colère… non…  
De la malice… oui…  
Et sans crier gare, il m'embrassa.

Je le repoussai, furieuse.  
Quel sale petit…

- On parie, jeune walkyrie ?  
- Serait-ce un défi, mon prince ? Parce que dans ce cas, vous allez perdre !

Un sourire éclatant de Loki.  
Un regard assassin de ma confection.

La guerre était déclarée.

xxx

- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! T'as pas un mouchoir, Hulky ?

Banner leva les yeux au ciel. Rogers soupira.  
Personne n'avait réellement envie de revoir Hulk pour le moment.

Les Avengers, hormis mon beau-frère, nous avaient rejointes à la bibliothèque.  
Ma passion pour les livres n'était plus du tout un secret.

J'avais continué mon récit, pour le grand bonheur de Stark.

- J'ai adoré la partie où tu affirmes haut et fort que tu le soumettras à ta volonté… à l'aide de ta cravache.  
Nous fixâmes tous Iron Man.  
Ce n'était pas possible…

- Elle n'a jamais dit ça, Stark. Vous prenez vos rêves pour la réalité, lâcha la Veuve Noire.  
- Pardon, je me suis égaré. Pas cravache ! Fouet !  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître les détails de votre vie sexuelle. Un peu de respect pour Pepper, attaqua Œil-de-Faucon.  
- Œil-de-Faucon, un point. Iron Man, zéro point, compta Bruce.  
- Eh ! Pourquoi avoir remis les compteurs à zéro ?

Cette dernière réplique provoqua une hilarité générale.

L'atmosphère s'assombrit brusquement à l'entrée du dieu du tonnerre.  
Une colère des plus noires le submergeait.

- Thor ?!  
- Point Break ?

- Le conseil a jugé Odin trop partial dans l'affaire.

Je me levai.

- Il a été écarté. L'avenir de Loki est donc entre les mains du conseil.  
Je fermai les paupières.  
Les membres du conseil n'avaient jamais manifesté une quelconque sympathie pour le prince cadet et ni pour moi d'ailleurs.

Alors, eux non plus ne seraient impartiaux.

- La séance vient de reprendre. Ni le peuple, ni la famille royale ne sont autorisés à y assister.  
- Quoi ?! hurlai-je scandalisée. Ils n'ont pas le droit !

- Ils ont fait poster une dizaine de gardes devant les portes…

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je partis pour la salle du trône.

* * *

- Ouvrez, vous m'entendez ?!  
- Je suis désolé, votre majesté. Les membres du conseil ont interdit…  
- Je me fous du conseil ! Ouvrez ces fichus portes ! Tout de sui…

Des cris de douleur résonnèrent dans tout le palais.  
Loki… c'était lui… oh non…

- Laissez-moi passer ! m'époumonai-je.

Les gardes m'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.  
- Mais lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !  
Le chef de la garde me bloqua les bras.  
Je me débattis.

Comment osait-il me toucher ?!

Les cris reprirent.  
Mon cœur s'emballa.

- GARDES !

Nos yeux se braquèrent sur le groupe qui convergeait dans notre direction.  
Les Avengers.

- RELACHEZ IMMEDIATEMENT LA REINE ! tonna Thor.  
Le garde desserra son étreinte.  
Une peur sans nom prenait possession de son être.

- Ouvrez-nous les portes !  
- Majesté, nous ne pouvons…

Un énième cri nous parvint.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Le prince blêmit.

- Bon, assez discuté…  
Natasha n'usa pas de la diplomatie.  
Elle se jeta sur le chef et lui fit une clef de bras.  
Nous nous massâmes autour d'elle, dissuadant ainsi les autres de répliquer.

- Tu ordonnes à tes hommes de nous ouvrir ou je te brise les os !  
Il tenta de résister.  
Elle renforça sa prise.  
- Je te laisse quinze secondes de réflexion.  
- Si j'étais toi, mon pote, je lui obéirais. Mais comme je ne suis pas toi…

Toujours une petite pointe d'humour chez notre ami Tony Stark.

xxx

- Je vous interdis de faire un pas de plus, Honohra !  
- Je n'ai que faire de vos ordres !

Les neuf membres du conseil me dévisagèrent.  
Tous debout sur l'estrade.  
Alors que Loki…

Mon cœur se serra.

Il était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol.  
Je me précipitai sur lui.

Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes.  
Du sang s'écoulait de ses mains.

Je déglutis.

La cause de ses blessures… deux épais bracelets d'or qui emprisonnaient impitoyablement ses poignets.  
Je croisai le regard du principal conseiller d'Odin…

Il allait voir de quoi j'étais capable.  
De quoi était capable la magicienne et la walkyrie.


	5. Chapitre IV

_Merci à SkyA, Rose-Eliade, Hamster 3 et melanie pour leurs reviews._

_Hamster 3: Honohra en est à son 4-5ème mois de grossesse en temps midgardien._  
_Un chapitre sur Loki? Je vais essayer._

_Merci à tous mes followers!_  
_Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes!_

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews._

_Bonne lecture et bon réveillon de l'an!_

* * *

- Gardes ! Faîtes-les sortir !  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Thor Je suis prince d'Asgard !  
- Et bien, prince d'Asgard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que s'ils le jugent nécessaire, les membres du conseil peuvent destituer la famille royale de tout pouvoir.  
Le procès de Loki ne peut être mené par votre père, ni par vous, ni par elle…

Je n'avais quitté Myriarto du regard.

Un conseiller des plus ambitieux, un guerrier des plus orgueilleux.  
Une crinière blonde, une musculature aussi impressionnante que celle de mon beau-frère… l'archétype de l'Asgardien.  
A part peut-être ses iris noisette qui me fixaient sans pitié.

Je l'avais connu avant son ascension.  
Quand il combattait dans les armées du roi.  
Puis Odin l'avait vite nommé général puis membre permanent du conseil.

- Ecarte-toi de lui, Honohra. Même sans ses pouvoirs, il demeure dangereux.

Les gardes avaient sorti les Avengers.

J'avais refusé de bouger.

Mes mains serraient celles de Loki.  
Loki qui s'était redressé et avait posé ses yeux flamboyants de haine sur Myriarto.

- Non, répondis-je avec fermeté. Et qui t'autorise à me tutoyer ?  
- Allons, pas de ça entre nous.  
- Ferme-la !

C'était sorti tout seul.  
Et bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas à son goût.

Il fit signe à un des serviteurs.  
Et bien évidemment, je ne me laissai pas faire.

Afin d'éviter un débordement de violence, deux gardes immobilisèrent le dieu des mensonges.

J'assénai un coup dans les côtes de mon geôlier.  
L'homme cria de douleur et me relâcha.

Profitant de mon avantage, je me précipitai au secours du Jotun.

- Honohra !

Ses iris bleuis étaient figés sur quelque chose dans mon dos.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner.

Une vague de souffrance me parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

- HONOHRA !

Le souffle court, je fis volte-face.  
Une douleur nouvelle se déclencha subitement dans mon abdomen.

Il m'avait prise en traître.  
Il avait utilisé la poignée de son épée comme bélier.

J'étais pliée en deux sur le sol.  
Le sourire malveillant de Myriarto et les hurlements déchirants de Loki m'accompagnaient dans le mal.

Des larmes firent leurs apparitions…

L'air ne parvenait plus à accéder à mes poumons.

- Laissez-le… entendis-je.

Quelqu'un me prit délicatement dans ses bras.  
- Ma belle…  
La douleur commençait à s'atténuer.

Cependant, je n'y faisais plus attention. Mes craintes étaient tournés vers le bébé.  
L'enveloppe avait-elle résisté ?

- Honohra ?

Instinctivement, je reposai ma tête sur son torse.  
- Loki…

L'oxygène retrouva progressivement le chemin des bronches.  
- Chut… ne dis rien…  
Ses cheveux caressaient doucement mon visage.  
- Le bébé… articulai-je difficilement.  
- Je ne peux rien faire. On m'a bloqué mes pouvoirs… je ne… ne l'approchez pas ! dégagez ! Elle a besoin d'air !  
- Encore une ruse de votre part. Elle va très vite s'en remettre.  
- Elle est ENCEINTE ! s'époumona-t-il ENCEINTE DE NOTRE FILLE !

Un lourd silence prit place dans la salle du trône.  
Les battements de cœur de Loki s'étaient brusquement intensifiés.

Je n'avais pas la force de me détacher de lui.  
J'avais enfin l'impression de le retrouver.

- Ramenez la reine dans ses appartements et allez quérir un guérisseur…

* * *

- Dehors ! Sortez !

La guérisseuse prend ses jambes à son cou.

Personne ne me toucherait  
Et surtout pas une guérisseuse envoyée par Myriarto !

Je massai mon ventre encore douloureux.

Loki avait été jeté dans une cellule.  
Et moi dans nos appartements.

Je revoyai son regard.  
Il n'avait plus pensé à sa souffrance, au sang qui s'écoulait sur ses mains.  
Il n'avait vu que la souffrance qui parcourait mon abdomen.

Et il l'avait éloigné de moi.

- Tu peux entrer… n'aie pas peur…

Je l'avais sentie arriver.

Elle entra d'une démarche hésitante.

Sif craignait de me trouver agonisante.  
Ses yeux levèrent vers moi.

- J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé.  
- Et alors, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demandai-je avec douceur.

Elle me rejoignit sur le lit.

- Comme tu le sais, je ne porte pas du tout Loki dans mon cœur. Mais j'avoue que le conseil est en tort.  
- Ils ont tort sur toute la ligne. Surtout Myriarto…

Nos iris s'étaient accrochés.  
Impossible de se détourner l'une de l'autre.

- Honohra, il n'en a pas uniquement après Loki. - Notre histoire était une mascarade. Lui m'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était le destin !  
- Tu t'es refusée à lui. Il te brisera. Et il a commencé à le faire en s'attaquant au bébé.  
- Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! Ma fille, c'est ma vie, Sif !  
M'aideras-tu à la protéger ?

Loki et ma fille étaient ma vie.

Seulement, elle n'accepterait jamais de lui en venir en aide.

Je ne lui donnais pas tort, surtout s'il n'avait jamais été sous le contrôle du Tesseract.

- Tu es la reine et mon amie. Je ferais tout pour l'empêcher de vous faire du mal à toutes les deux. Je t'en fais serment.  
Elle serra mes mains dans les siennes.  
- Merci, Sif. Merci beau…

Nous fûmes interrompues par l'irruption d'une servante dans la chambre.

- Veuillez m'excuser, ma reine…

Ses pupilles étaient rivées sur le sol.

- La princesse souhaite vous voir.

L'expression de la walkyrie se métamorphosa en l'espace d'un instant.  
Sans un mot, elle se remit debout.

- Sif, s'il te plaît.  
- Non. Je ne peux pas.

Deux secondes après, elle s'était volatilisée.  
Deux secondes après, Hela apparaissait.

Quand ses iris émeraude rencontrèrent les miens, je crus avoir son père en face de moi.  
Même malice, même caractère.  
Elle n'était pas sa progéniture pour rien.

Hela plongea sur le matelas.  
Son rire résonna dans toute la pièce.

Son rire était communicatif.

Le rire d'une enfant…  
En âge midgardien, elle avait huit ans…

Elle se cala doucement contre mon ventre.  
Je caressai sa longue chevelure platine.

- Elle n'a rien, Honohra.  
Ses doigts parcoururent lentement mon abdomen.  
- Elle est forte… Nalyanne ne te la prendra pas….  
- J'espère.  
- Douterais-tu d'elle ?  
- Non, Hela. Je sais que c'est une femme d'une grande bonté.

* * *

Quand j'étais revenue à Asgard suite à la réapparition de Loki, j'avais décidé de rencontrer Hela Lokidottir.

Elle était sa fille.  
Elle faisait partie de lui.  
Il était normal que je veuille la voir.

Et puis, selon Heimdall, le Jotun n'avait toujours pas mis ses plans à exécution.  
Donc j'avais le temps.

Je partis pour Helheim.

Une forêt enneigée m'accueillit.  
Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu croire, le royaume des morts avait plutôt l'air vivant.  
Des bruits de toute sorte résonnaient entre les conifères.

Pour le royaume des morts, il y avait beaucoup de vie.

Je suivis le sentier.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je parvins à la lisière de la forêt.  
Et me retrouvai face à une plaine où s'élevait un magnifique manoir.

Un majestueux manoir de style victorien en pierres d'un blanc immaculé et aux tuiles noires.  
Ses nombreuses baies vitrées étaient un atout pour capter les rayons solaires… du moins… quand il y avait du soleil…  
Sa tour octogonale me rappelait certains contes qu'on lisait aux enfants le soir…

La princesse emprisonnée en haut de sa tour et qui attendait le prince charmant…

Bref…

Je m'arrêtai sous le porche.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée, punaise ?!  
Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour…  
Non…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleu nuit.  
Ses iris gris et sa peau cadavérique auraient dissuadé n'importe qui de pénétrer dans la demeure.

Cependant, son sourire était si chaleureux pour quelqu'un vivant en ces lieux.

- Honohra, entrez… cela fait un moment que nous vous attentions.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de lui rendre son sourire.  
Vraiment mal à l'aise.  
J'entrai dans le manoir, mal à l'aise.

xxx

La salle de vie, comme son nom l'indiquait, était pleine de vie.

Agréable…

Des lambris de bois ornaient les murs.

A gauche, nous pouvions observer une magnifique table de verre où trônait un vase.  
Et dans ce vase s'épanouissait une magnifique orchidée blanche.

Du jamais vu…

Des chaises du même bois que celui présent sur les murs complétaient le tout.

A ma droite, un magnifique ensemble de sofas blancs, moelleux.  
Et la petite touche finale : un bon feu dans la cheminée.

- Asseyez-vous, Majesté.

J'acceptai volontiers la proposition.  
Ce n'était pas que mais je commençais un peu à fatiguer.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent.  
Je profitai allègrement du feu dans l'âtre.

- Majesté ?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur une femme des plus élégantes.  
Des cheveux corbeau et frisés, des iris d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs (en accord avec le manoir…).  
Sa fine silhouette était mise en valeur par une robe rouge sombre à traîne et décolletée.

Impossible de l'ignorer.

- Je suis Nalyanne, gardienne de ces lieux.  
- N'est-ce point Hela qui en a la charge ?  
- Elle est trop jeune pour avoir de telles responsabilités. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne m'accompagne pas lors de mes périples dans les neuf royaumes.

Je l'observai longuement.

Périples ? Neuf royaumes ? Gardienne des lieux ?  
Avais-je bien entendu ?

C'était bien ce que je croyais ?

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer un jour la mort…

Elle sourit.  
Plutôt radieuse la mort.

- Et pourtant, vous voilà devant moi. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Honohra. Helheim ne vous a pas réservée de lit.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

- Je sais ce que vous traversez en ce moment. Je sais que vous souffrez énormément.  
- On ne peut rien cacher à la Grande Faucheuse.  
- Je préfère Nalyanne… moins morbide, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Et en plus, elle avait de l'humour !

- Hela est au courant de votre visite. Vous me suivez ?  
Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je marchai à ses côtés.

xxx

- Hela, je t'amène quelqu'un.

Nalyanne s'écarta.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre coquette de la fille de Loki.

Des poupées habillées de robes mauves se mélangeaient à des orchidées sur les étagères d'une immense bibliothèque.  
Bibliothèque qui faisait face à un immense lit baldaquin aux tentures tout aussi mauves.  
Quatre statues de walkyries étaient disposées au quatre coin de la pièce.  
En ce qui concernait la lumière, deux chandeliers en forme de mains étaient disposés sur des tables de chevet entourant le lit.  
Le tout se mariait avec des dizaines et dizaines de rubans… mauves…

Hela était allongée sur le lit, un bouquin sous le nez.  
Comme son père…

- Bonjour, je suis…  
- Je suis qui tu es, me stoppa-t-elle avec douceur.

Son regard se leva vers moi.  
Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Ses cheveux platine étaient si lumineux, si beaux et pourtant si éloignés de ceux de son père.  
Un héritage de sa mère sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Quant à ses yeux… un émeraude si hypnotisant.  
Comme Loki…

Elle était envoutante.  
Une déesse de la malice en puissance… titre possédé par Loki auparavant…

- Père n'est pas venu depuis un moment.  
- Et j'imagine que tu en connais la cause.  
- Malheureusement, oui.

Nalyanne ferma la porte pour nous laisser plus d'intimité.

- Tu espères que ma venue à Asgard pourrait changer les choses.

Sa franchise me fit sourire.

- Non, je suis venue à Helheim, c'est pour te rencontrer.. Rencontrer la fille de Loki.  
- Sa fille ?! Plutôt le mort-vivant… Odin m'a arrachée à mon foyer parce que je n'étais pas normale.

Ses paroles n'étaient pas haineuses.  
C'était un constat.

Cependant je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle soit totalement dans le vrai.

- S'il a fait cela, ce n'est pas pour ton physique, c'est pour vous protéger ton père et toi de la foudre des Asgardiens.  
- Si tu le dis…

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le livre.  
Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse.

- Il me manque mon papa… et ma maman aussi…

Son côté enfantin reprenait le dessus.  
A l'évocation de sa mère, Angrboda, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

- J'ai vu son âme dans le manoir il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je n'aurais pu l'occasion de la serrer dans mes bras.

Ses yeux se braquèrent à nouveau sur moi.  
- J'ai perdu ma maman. Mais, j'en ai une nouvelle ainsi qu'une petite sœur.

Cela me touchait énormément.  
Nous nous étions à peine rencontrées et elle me considérait déjà comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

- Tu ne me connais pas.  
- Tu partages la vie de Loki. Donc, tu es ma mère.

« Donc, tu es ma mère. »

Ses mots m'avaient redonnée du baume au cœur.

- Ma famille me manque.  
Nalyanne est gentille avec moi… j'apprends énormément de choses à son contact… la vie et la mort n'ont plus de secrets pour moi… les morts-vivants non plus.  
Mais j'aimerais tellement revoir tonton Thor, Sleipnir.  
Continuer à apprendre la magie avec grand-mère et papa…

Je l'écoutais silencieuse.

- Revoir les dômes dorés d'Asgard… je sais que je devrais rester ici mais… malgré tout, cela me manque…

Avait-elle le droit de partir comme ça du royaume de la mort ?  
Odin l'avait confiée à Nalyanne.  
Pouvions-nous revenir sur une telle décision ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prisonnière de ce monde. Tu n'es pas morte ! Tu es pleinement en vie. Elle ne devrait pas te retenir.  
- Sera-t-elle triste si je pars ?  
- Probablement, petite. La mort éprouve également des sentiments.

La fille de Loki referma son livre.  
Une détermination sans borne l'habitait. Incroyable pour une gamine de son âge.

- Je veux à nouveau jouer avec Sleipnir… je veux à nouveau sentir le soleil… je veux retourner sur Asgard !

Sa demande était claire.  
Elle avait besoin d'une famille pour s'épanouir.  
Si Loki ne pouvait tenir son rôle à l'heure actuelle, je m'en chargerais.

En revanche, il fallait convaincre Nalyanne.

La mort avait son mot à dire.

* * *

- Honohra, je voudrais parler à Père.

Je sortis brusquement de mes songes.

Loki et Hela étaient liés par le sang.  
Si elle souhaitait le voir, je ne pouvais l'en empêcher.

- Très bien, suis-moi.

xxx

- Honohra, très chère !

Nous nous retournâmes. Pas de doute sur l'identité de la personne.  
Tony Stark et Steve Rogers nous rattrapaient.

- On a quelque chose pour toi, déclara le Captain, enthousiaste.  
- Les résultats des analyses, compléta Stark.

Enfin ! Enfin notre théorie allait se confirmer… ou tomber à l'eau.  
Je pencherais plus pour la première option.

Hela observait avec curiosité les deux mortels.  
Elle n'était pas au courant de notre initiative.

- D'après les analyses de Jarvis, un Jotun est un peu différent de nous. Sauf !  
- Sauf ? m'impatientai-je.  
- Et bien… Loki dispose de trois molécules supplémentaires et inconnues dans son organisme.  
La première est semblable à un cristal de glace. J'en ai déduit qu'elle lui permettait de résister à très faibles températures.  
La deuxième molécule est constituée d'une foule d'atomes. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pa simple à identifier.

Je buvais ses paroles.  
Tony Stark faisait le pitre. Cependant, derrière ce masque de bêtises se dissimulait un véritable génie.

- Jarvis et moi… j'en ai conclu que cette molécule était la magie de Loki.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.  
La magie… elle était physique… elle était décelable…  
Fantastique !

Je m'inclinai légèrement en signe de respect.

- Attends, écoute la suite avant de me baiser les pieds.  
- Stark, le rabroua Rogers.  
- Je déconne. Bon, revenons à nos chèvres. La dernière molécule rencontrée comporte également une combinaison complexe mais elle s'attaque à sa magie comme le ferait un virus. D'où les changements de personnalité. Donc oui, Honohra. Loki combat le Tesseract.

Je sautai de joie.

Oui, oui, je le savais !

- Nous allions justement lui rendre visite. Cela vous dit de nous accompagner ?

* * *

Quand Myriarto m'avait fait jeté dans ce trou, il avait pris soin de me remettre la muselière.  
Afin que Langue d'Argent ne puisse les ensorceler…

Mon regard s'attarda sur la silhouette assoupie de l'autre côté de la cellule.

Le conseil avait été fort…très très fort…

Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que je lui fasse passer l'arme à gauche.

Mais je n'étais pas aussi sauvage qu'ils le prétendaient.

Le sentiment de vengeance m'appartenait.  
Les actes, par contre, ne portaient pas ma signature.

Ils ne portaient pas la marque de ma magie.  
Mais celle du Tesseract.

Ce n'était pas un simple cube.  
Le Tesseract avait une volonté propre.

Sa voix s'était immiscée dans ma tête.  
Autoritaire, persuasive… un serpent se lovant autour de mon esprit.  
Et un serpent d'une grande cruauté.  
Un serpent qui vole les souvenirs et les utilise contre vous.

Ainsi, le cube avait appris l'existence d'Honohra.  
Ainsi, son complice, Thanos, pouvait faire pression.

Ma malice était devenue leur esclave.  
Le dieu des mensonges était sous leur emprise.

Et j'avais déclenché le chaos.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher.  
Pas une seule personne…  
Cinq…

Mes iris fixèrent les serviteurs se pressant derrière les barreaux.

Honohra était radieuse.  
J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras. De l'embrasser sans fin.

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit.  
Culpabilité parce que j'avais laissé le Tesseract parler à ma place.

- Loki, nous sommes…

Elle s'interrompit subitement en constatant la présence de mon camarade.

Et oui, Myriarto avait pris soin de réunir père et fils…


	6. Chapitre V

_Voici la suite de la marche des ténèbres..._  
_Contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci est exclusivement basé sur le point de vue de notre cher ami Loki...^^_  
_En espérant que cela vous plaise..._

_Merci à SkyA, Melanie, Thoran et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci à tous les followers!_  
_Merci à tous les anonymes!_

_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews... c'est important de savoir où on en est._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a osé, cet enfoiré?! s'emporta brusquement Honohra. Myriarto a osé vous foutre ensemble?!  
- Tu es une très bonne observatrice, ma belle, ironisai-je.  
- Loki... je ne t'ai rien demandé...

Je ne répliquai pas.

La joie qui l'avait submergée en arrivant était très vite retombée.

Il semblait que les décisions du conseiller en agaçaient plus d'un.

Et oui... Laufey et moi étions bien dans la même cellule.  
Le pire... mon géniteur ne s'était toujours pas aperçu de ma présence...

Peut-être parce qu'il dormait déjà quand on m'avait _gentiment _jeté dans ce trou...

- Attendez une seconde! C'est Mister Freeze Senior là? demanda une voix, décidément trop familière.

Il ne manquait plus que ce mortel...  
Stark...

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Honohra de l'amener ici?  
Voulait-elle ma mort?!

- C'est bien lui, Tony. Laufey, roi de Jotunheim. Epargné par Loki sur ma demande.  
- Eh, Loki! Rappelle-moi qui porte la culotte dans le couple... ricana-t-il.

Excédé, je me jetai contre les barreaux.  
Le garde l'écarta juste avant que je ne lui saisisse le bras.

Je poussai un cri de rage...  
Avec un peu de chance, tout le palais m'entendrait.

- Loki! Vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un crétin?!  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené , Honohra?! Tiens-tu à ce qu'il me rende fou?  
- Est-ce toi ou le Tesseract qui parle avec autant de colère?

Mes yeux se figèrent subitement dans les siens.

Pas de doute là-dessus...  
Elle m'avait bel et bien accordé sa confiance.

Notre petite discussion de cet après-midi n'était donc pas une mascarade...  
Vu le traitement que m'avaient imposé les Avengers, j'avais bien cru qu'elle s'était jouée de moi..

Je m'étais fourvoyé...

- Loki, nous sommes là pour vous annoncer une nouvelle...

Je me détournai de ma femme .

Captain America.  
L'homme d'une autre époque.  
Toujours sérieux... jamais un sourire...  
Rien...

- Cela fait un moment que nous nous étions pas retrouvés en face à face, Captain.. en tout cas, pas depuis que vous êtes venu me chercher en haut de la tour Stark...  
- Tour que tu as quelque peu détruit, mon gars, rappela le milliardaire.  
- Stark...  
- Ben quoi?! Vous savez à combien s'élève le coût des dégâts?!  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que... toi...

Je retins mon souffle.  
Oh non... par pitié, pas lui... pas devant eux...

Les iris écarlates de Laufey me dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.  
Qu'il se rassure, moi non plus.

- Mon fils...  
- Mon fils?! lui lançai avec hargne. Vous vous souvenez que vous m'avez abandonné à la naissance, non?!  
- Tu n'étais pas viable... Jotunheim aurait eu raison de toi...  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours en vie et roi d'Asgard!  
- Et que fait donc le roi d'Asgard ici? Une visite diplomatique, peut-être?

Etait-ce moi ou il s'amusait à mes dépens?

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de...  
- La taille, non? enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Stark éclata de rire.

Pas possible... je nageais en plein rêve... en plein délire.  
Laufey qui avait de la répartie?

Bon... après tout, il était mon géniteur...

- Si Loki est ici, c'est par ce que certaines choses lui sont reprochées, coupa Honohra.  
- Ne serait-ce pas par rapport à cette tentative d'invasion avortée...

Nous fixâmes tous le géant des glaces.  
Comment pouvait-il être au courant d'une telle affaire?

- Les bruits courent dans ce palais... rien ne peut échapper à personne...  
- Taisez-vous, ignoble monstre! lui gueulai-je.  
- Monstre...

Il se releva, menaçant.

Je continuai à le défier du regard.

- Qui a tenté de mettre un terme à la vie d'une planète entière? Qui a tenté d'asservir un des neuf royaumes?!  
- Vous avez voulu prendre Midgard, il y a de cela fort longtemps... la mémoire vous ferait-elle défaut, Laufey?

Je mis en position de défense.

- Ouvrez cette grille! ordonna Honohra au garde.  
- Majesté, il en va de notre sécurité...  
- Obéissez à la reine! Ne voyez-vous pas que la situation dégénère?! s'écria Rogers.

- Vous êtes un être parfait, Laufey... le plus parfait des monarques... le plus parfait des _pères... _continuai-je à le narguer.

J'esquivai un premier coup.  
Puis un deuxième.

Même sans magie, je pouvais rivaliser de...

Une douleur assourdissante posséda ma mâchoire toute entière.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la prison.

Les cris de ma femme.  
Les cris de stupeur des deux Avengers.  
Et des cris enfantins.

Un enfant?!

En l'espace d'un seconde, je me retrouvai à un mètre au-dessus du sol.  
L'impitoyable main du Jotun se resserrait autour de ma gorge.

Nos yeux se confrontèrent.

Malgré le manque d'oxygène, je ne cédai pas.

- LOKI !

Cette voix...

Je retombai lourdement par terre.  
Des points noirs dansaient dans mon champ de vision.

Cependant, je pus voir Thor, Rogers et le garde s'occupaient de Laufey...  
Encerclé, entravé... toute résistance réduite à néant...

Je souris... malgré la douleur...

Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot.

- Mon frère... tu...  
- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor!

C'était plus fort que moi...

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop...  
- Fermez votre clapet, Stark, m'égosillai-je.

Hormis le garde, tous se massèrent à mes côtés.  
Le dieu du tonnerre et Captain America me remirent debout.

- La prochaine fois, tenez votre langue, Loki.  
- Le dieu que je suis n'a pas de leçon à recevoir d'un mortel tel que vous, Rogers...  
- Loki!

Mes yeux voyagèrent entre Honohra et Thor.  
Il était difficile de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus énervé par mon comportement.

- Comment oses-tu lui parler de la sorte alors qu'il vient de te sauver...  
- Me sauver?! Laissez-moi rire...

Je me dégageai vivement.  
Aucune intention de fuir...  
Et même si j'avais eu envie de le faire, le _play-boy_, comme il aimait être appelé, me bloquait le passage.  
Stupide mortel...

- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller seul...  
- C'est sûr... on voyait parfaitement que tu maîtrisais la situation, ironisa l'Asgardienne. Un plus et tu serais mort étranglé...

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux...  
D'une façon qui ne me laissait pas indifférent...  
D'une façon trop sensuelle... voyons, Loki! Un peu de ten...

Mais qu'est-ce...  
Non... j'aurais dû la sentir plus tôt...

Dissimulée par Honohra depuis le début de notre entretien...  
Une petite tête blonde qui me troubla.

Hela...

Ses iris me scrutèrent silencieusement.  
Ma fille...

Tout sentiment de colère s'évanouit.  
La chair de ma chair...

Sans hésiter, je m'agenouillai.  
Sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans mes bras.  
Son visage, son odeur... elle m'avait tellement manquée.

- Pourquoi, Père...

Je retenais mes larmes.

- Tout n'est pas de ma faute, ma puce... non... j'ai commis des erreurs mais je ne suis pas entièrement coupable...

Elle cala sa tête au creux de mon épaule.  
Mes doigts glissèrent dans sa longue chevelure.

- Roh...je ne savais pas qu'on filmait une nouvelle saison des feux de l'amour à Asgard...

Pour une fois, je n'accordais nul crédit aux piques de Stark.  
Ma famille avait cent fois plus d'importance à mes yeux.

Une main se posa délicatement sur mon avant-bras.

Honohra...

- Loki... le Tesseract... c'est en grande partie de sa faute...

Je me redressai, la petite agrippée à moi.

Qu'avait-elle découvert?

- Stark a procédé à quelques analyses de ton sang. Le Tesseract t'a envoûté... sa magie domine la tienne...

Thor et moi nous fixâmes l'espace d'un instant.  
Ah... ce très cher fils d'Odin ne semblait guère au courant de toute l'histoire.

- Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ne puis-je m'empêcher de leur lancer. Je suis innocent de A à Z.  
- Non mais écoutez-le celui-là! Je suis Loki, le dieu de l'innocence... je suis une pauvre victime...  
- Venant d'un marchand de mort, je prends cela pour un compliment... sifflai-je.

Le concerné rit jaune.

- Tu as de la chance d'être sous la protection...  
- Stark, cela suffit, le stoppa Rogers.  
- Oui, Stark. Fermez-la... cela fera du bien à tout le royaume, renchéris-je.  
- Loki...

Que voulez-vous... j'aimais avoir le dernier mot.

Je déposai Hela à terre.  
Ses iris émeraude embrassèrent l'assemblée d'un air inquisiteur.

- Si nous revenions enfin à nos moutons? lâcha Honohra de plus en plus agacée. Loki a éte en partie envoûté par le Tesseract... il suffit de présenter les éléments au conseil...  
- Le plus rapidement possible, surtout... l'étable doit manquer à Tête de Bouc...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop.

Sans crier gare, je bondis sur le mortel...  
Thor se précipita aussitôt sur moi afin de m'arrêter.  
Captain America s'interposa entre ma cible et moi.

Peu importe sa stature imposante... il fallait que je colle mon poing dans la face de ce...

- Loki!  
- Papa!

Le dieu du tonnerre me bloqua les bras.  
Je me débattis violemment.

Sans succès.

- Rien ne peut atteindre le grand Stark!  
- Sans l'intervention de Rogers et Thor, je suis sûr que vous auriez détaler tel un misérable ...  
- VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN FERMER VOS GUEULES, OUI?!

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la cellule.  
Honohra, à bout de nerfs, s'approcha de nous.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une telle colère...  
Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

Et sans hésiter une seconde de plus, sa main s'abattit violemment sur ma joue gauche.  
Décidément...  
Laufey et maintenant elle!  
Ma dignité était salement amochée...

Un coup de plus et ma mâchoire se briserait.

- J'en ai assez de vos enfantillages. Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard... quand vous serez plus disposés...

Comprenant qu'elle ne se radoucirait pas, les mortels filèrent.  
Thor croisa le regard de ma femme.

- Honohra?  
- On remonte. Et Loki vient avec nous... malgré tout, il est mon mari... et je ne laisse pas mon mari ici... tu viens, Hela?

La petite me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil.  
Etait-ce un sourire que je voyais là?

Une douce chaleur m'envahit.  
Ma fille ne m'en voulait pas.  
Ma femme ne m'abandonnerait pas.

Rien ne pouvait plus me réjouir à cet instant...

* * *

- Semer la discorde dans nos coeurs est vraiment de tes spécialités, Loki.

Nous étions en tête à tête dans notre chambre.  
Thor et Hela étaient partis se coucher...

- Et pourtant, cela n'est pas forcément volontaire... du moins, pas tout le temps...

Ses iris marron se plantèrent durement dans les miens.  
Un air de déjà vu.

xxx

Je venais d'être capturé par les mortels...

Stuttgart était loin derrière.  
Harnaché dans mon siège.  
Sous la surveillance constante de Captain America et Iron Man.  
Sous la folle emprise du Tesseract.

Puis les éclairs.  
Un bruit sourd.  
Et Thor apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Aussitôt, il s'empressa de m'arracher mes liens.  
M'arracher mes liens pour mieux me précipiter dans le vide.

La chute fut rapide.  
L'atterrissage fut moins agréable.  
Mon dos heurta violemment le sol... et pourtant... je souris.

Thor tenta de me ramener à la raison.  
Railleries... menaces...colère... nous passions par tous les stades...

Je me jouais de lui... le Tesseract se jouait de moi...  
Il y avait des moments où j'étais lucide...  
Et d'autres où le cube prenait pleinement possession de mon esprit.

Thor leva appela Mjollnir.  
Je ne bougeai pas.

Iron Man passa par là...

Et moi qui étais tout ouïe...

Je m'assis et observai le dieu affronter le mortel.  
Divertissant...

Et là, je la sentis...

- Je te conseille de me dire où tu as envoyé le Tesseract...  
- Odin et Thor devraient avoir honte de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire alors que tu es enceinte...

Je me retournai.  
Honohra s'avança, le regard déterminé.  
Son armure étincelait sous les rayons lunaires.

Et ce fut avec horreur que je constatais que son ventre était plat...  
Ne me dîtes pas que...

- Le bébé, Honohra...  
- Ah, tu te soucies enfin de nous?! Tu t'améliores...  
- Tu as fait une fausse couche?  
- Non... juste un sort de dissimulation...

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Tout allait bien... notre fille vivait...  
Et elle grandirait sûrement loin de moi...

- Où est le Tesseract, Loki?! Et ne te moque pas de moi...  
- Pourquoi vouloir m'arrêter alors que je vais enfin délivrer les mortels de leur ignorance...  
- Tu trouves que les soumettre à ta volonté les aidera?!

Son ton se fit plus agressif.

- Ils ont besoin que quelqu'un les dirige. Quelqu'un de supérieur...  
- Tu ne fais pas ça pour le salut de Midgard mais pour le salut de ton égo!

Mon coeur eut un loupé.

Elle avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible.

Le cube cosmique souhaitait que je réalise sa volonté et celle de Thanos...  
Mais une infime partie de mon être voulait se venger de toutes les offenses subies dans ma vie.  
Montrer que je n'étais pas ce faible individu que tout le monde croyait...

Je jouais un rôle...

Jamais je n'avais voulu me venger de cette façon...  
Un pantin...voilà ce que j'étais...

Honohra ne devait pas savoir.  
Je devais continuer selon le plan...

- Quoi que tu tentes, Honohra, tu échoueras. Les mortels seront asservis... et Odin reconnaîtra enfin que je ne suis pas un simple instrument...  
Le pion va enfin enfin devenir le roi de l'échiquier.  
- Et moi dans tout ça?  
- Deviens ma reine, Honohra... une partie d'échecs se joue avec des rois et des reines...

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne complice de mes actions.  
Je voulais qu'elle s'éloigne du champ de bataille.

- Comment te dire... tu peux aller te brosser! Jamais je n'adhèrerais à tes projets de domination du monde.

Ses poings se serrèrent subitement.  
Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements.

Je m'approchai d'elle.  
Elle ne recula pas.

Elle se contenta de me défier du regard.

- Cesse cette folie, Loki. Reviens à Asgard...  
- J'irai jusqu'au bout des choses. Et rien ne pourra me faire reculer...  
- Dans ce cas...

Honohra posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Je lui rendis son baiser avec passion.

Cela avait un arrière-goût d'adieu.  
Un adieu à notre vie de couple.

- Nous sommes maintenant ennemis... me susurra-t-elle.  
- Ainsi soit-il...

Je repris ses lèvres.  
Brièvement.

Le temps que Thor et les deux Avengers reviennent... et m'emportent vers mon destin.  
Sous les iris marron de celle qui, malgré les épreuves, demeurera ma femme pour l'éternité.

xxx

- Je te rassure, Loki. Tu ne dors pas dans ce lit.

Il devait être minuit trente...

Honohra commençait à être fatiguée.  
Le bébé grandissait de jour en jour.  
Son stress également.

- Où veux-tu que je dorme...  
- Au pied du lit... considère cela comme une punition suite à ton comportement de ce soir...

Elle me jeta un oreiller et une couverture.

En temps normal, je me serais indigné.  
Mais Honohra prenait des risques en me gardant à ses côtés ce soir. Si le conseil... Myriarto... apprenaient ma présence en ces lieux, je craignais pour elle...

Docilement, je m'allongeai sur le sol.  
Elle éteignit les chandelles d'un claquement de doipas. Et se pelotonna dans les draps.  
Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les paupières.

xxx

Je ne dormais pas.  
Elle ne dormait pas.

Mes pensées m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.  
Honohra grelottait sous les draps.

Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid.

Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux.  
J'avais bien une idée... cependant je craignais qu'elle ne m'envoie sur les roses.

Silencieusement, je me levai.  
Silencieusement, j'ôtai tout vêtement.  
Tout aussi silencieusement, je me rapprochai du lit.

Sa respiration saccadée parvint à mes oreilles. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée.  
Je tirai doucement sur les draps et me glissai lentement à ses côtés

Elle se raidit quand ma peau rencontra la sienne.  
Malgré ma nature de Jotun, mon corps avait une température plus que correcte. Assez pour réchauffer une femme dans le besoin.

Je l'entourai tendrement de mes bras.  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne résista pas.

Elle se colla contre mon torse.  
Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je posai une main sur son ventre.  
Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Heureusement que je t'avais dit par terre...  
- Tu m'as dit cela mais au fond, je savais que tu voulais le contraire. Tactique de femme...  
- Bonne nuit, Loki.  
- Bonne nuit, Honohra.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Du moins, pendant une minute...  
Et les quelques mots qu'elle prononça me regonflèrent le coeur.

- Je t'aime Loki.

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

- Moi aussi, ma belle...

Elle était un joyau de ma vie.  
Mes filles et elle étaient les joyaux de ma vie.  
Et je devais me montrer digne d'elles.


	7. Chapitre VI

_Hello^^_  
_Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres._

_Merci à mes fidèles revieweurs: SkyA, Rose-Eliade et Thoran !_  
_Merci à mes followers!_  
_Merci aux anonymes qui suivent les aventures d'Honohra et Loki!_

_Une petite dédicace à Thoran^^._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'homme qui me serrait dans ses bras était bien Loki...  
Mon Loki...  
Celui dont l'esprit n'était pas altéré par la puissance du Tesseract...  
Celui dont l'esprit n'était pas habité par la vengeance.  
Celui d'avant...

Combien de fois avais-je souhaité retrouver cet homme-là?  
Combien de fois?!

J'étais consciente que ce bonheur n'allait durer qu'un temps.  
Le temps que le procès ne se déroule.  
Le temps qu'il soit jugé pour ce dont il était réellement coupable... à savoir la tentative de destruction de Jotunheim ou encore la tentative d'assassinat en la personne de son frère...  
Même si pour ce dernier... rien n'était complètement sûr...

Non... je ne soutenais pas sa folie...  
Je doutais...  
Ses souvenirs avaient semé le trouble dans ma tête...

Loki remua dans son sommeil.

Les lourds bracelets qui emprisonnaient ses poignets refroidissaient mon corps à peine réchauffé...  
Et bizarrement, à leur contact, je me sentais plus engourdie.

Comme si on m'ôtait ma force vitale.

Des bracelets inhibiteurs de magie...  
Des bracelets constitués de petit piques de fer qui s'enfoncent impitoyablement dans la chair, empêchant ainsi la magie de faire son oeuvre.

Il devait être cinq heures du matin.

Et j'avais une grosse envie de charcuterie... vachement original...  
Mon esprit ne pouvant se détacher de cette pensée, je me glissai lentement hors des bras du Jotun.

Il ne se réveilla pas.

J'enfilai vite fait quelque chose et m'empressai de filer assouvir ma faim.

xxx

Une petite terrine de sanglier ferait bien l'affaire.

- T'en veux, Hermès... c'est cadeau...  
Le bouledogue remua vivement la queue.  
C'était fou à quel point il s'était montré silencieux dans la chambre...pas un aboiement... pas un gémissement...

Rien du tout...

- Ah ben... reste encore du poulet... j'imagine qu'une cuisse te ferait bien plaisir, mon petit.  
Les babines du chien se retroussèrent, me dévoilant ainsi de magnifiques petites quenottes blanches.  
Devais-je prendre ceci pour un oui?

Il était vrai que la bibliothèque n'était pas le meilleur lieu pour festoyer.  
Cependant, on pouvait être sûr que nulle personne ne viendrait vous déranger. Et surtout pas à cette heure-ci.

Ah... j'avais parlé trop vite...

Presque personne...

Un frisson parcourut mon échine.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène sa fraise celui-là?!  
Cela ne lui avait pas suffi de m'avoir fait souffrir tout à l'heure?!

Non! Fallait qu'il vienne me harceler...  
Pile au moment où je me restaurais!

Le conseiller me toisa de ses yeux bleus.  
Cela sentait l'affrontement à plein nez.

- Que fait la reine d'Asgard debout à cette heure-ci?

J'avalai mon bout de saucisson.  
Et lui?!  
Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas encore au lit avec une de ses courtisanes?

- Aurais-tu des troubles de la vue? Je mange de la bonne charcuterie. Parce que j'ai faim. Pourquoi ai-je faim au beau milieu de la nuit? Parce que je suis _enceinte_!

J'insistai particulièrement sur le dernier mot.  
Qu'il se remémore un peu la scène dans la salle du trône.

- J'étais parfaitement au courant de ta grossesse, Honohra. Et également qui était le père... qui pouvait ignorer une telle chose en vivant au palais?

Je lui lançai un regard assassin.  
Mais quelle espèce de...

"Et également qui était le père"  
En même temps, étant mariée à Loki... il était difficile que ce soit un autre...  
Pas d'amant dans le placard.

- Me voir me tordre de douleur par terre a dû te réjouir, n'est-ce pas?

Il fit craquer ses doigts.

- En effet, ce fut très jouissif... de te voir souffrir... de contempler la souffrance de Loki...

Je me redressai vivement.  
Mes nerfs étaient à vif.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

- L'enfant que tu portes aurait dû être le mien... j'aurais dû être ton mari...

Myriarto me saisit les mains.

- Tu aurais dû m'appartenir...  
- Mon coeur a choisi Loki...  
- Ton cœur a choisi la couronne et les richesses qui vont avec, me lança-t-il, acide.

Je fermai les paupières.  
Toi, mon coco... tu n'allais pas tarder à regretter ces mots.

Une vague de chaleur submergea mes doigts.  
Agréable pour moi.  
Un supplice pour lui.

Il ne tarda pas à hurler.  
Je profitai de cette occasion pour lui asséner un bon coup dans ses bijoux de famille. Si avec ça, il ne se calmait pas...  
Il tomba à genoux, la respiration brusquement saccadée

- Ecoute-moi bien... Loki a beau être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, jamais il ne m'a considérée comme un objet...  
Comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, je suis une reine. Et à ce titre, tu me dois le respect!

J'haussai le ton.  
Hermès grogna.

Le visage du conseiller était crispé par la douleur.  
Mon visage était fendu d'un immense sourire.  
D'ordinaire, le malheur des autres ne me satisfaisait guère.  
Cependant, dans son cas, je ne pouvais que m'en délecter.

Je me vengeais de ses phrases assassines.  
Je me vengeais de sa violence.  
Je me vengeais de sa haine.

- Je sais... qu'il n'est... plus dans sa cellule... articula-t-il difficilement.  
Que tu es venue le chercher avec les mortels et la petite Hela...

L'inquiétude me submergea.

- Loki est un criminel. Nous devons le traiter... comme tel...

Visiblement, il avait du mal à se remettre de mon attaque...

- Il a commis des choses horribles, certes. Mais, tout n'est pas de son fait...  
- Loki est un monstre depuis sa naissance... et crois-moi... je ferais tout pour le faire exécuter...

Je blêmis...  
Quel p... d'enfoiré!

- Tout? Au point de t'en prendre aux témoins?

Myriarto était capable du pire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit... je ne réponds plus de rien.. lui crachai-je, livide.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du sombre conseiller.

- Honohra... tu n'as aucun avenir à ses côtés... ce Jotun ne pourra jamais te rendre heureuse...  
Il est grand temps que cette mascarade cesse!

Il reprenait contenance.  
Je rattrapai Hermès avant qu'il ne lui becte un mollet.  
Toute once de couleur m'avait quittée.

- Le cauchemar commence. Apprête-toi à l'affronter... Loki n'en ressortira pas indemne...

Son rire angoissant résonna dans la bibliothèque.  
J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

xxx

Vide.

La chambre était vide.  
Loki n'était plus là.  
Myriarto l'avait embarqué.

Qu'allait-il lui faire?

- Honohra, j'ai entendu quel... où est Loki?!

Thor me fixa durement.  
Une certaine inquiétude et une certaine colère émanaient de ses iris azurs.  
La brusque absence de son frère n'était pas un fruit du hasard.  
Et ça, il le savait.

- Myriarto s'est juré de faire exécuter Loki, m'exprimai-je sur un ton sinistre. Et il essayera d'y parvenir par n'importe quel moyen.  
- La Cour ne le laissera pas faire. Les autres conseillers non plus... A trop vouloir user de ses pouvoirs, il va se brûler les ailes.  
- Et Odin ne pourrait-il pas le chasser?  
- Malheureusement non. Le conseil considèrerait ceci comme une tentative d'entrave à la justice... et il prendrait cela pour une atteinte aux droits du peuple..  
- Justice?! Elle est où la justice dans tout ça? m'écriai-je scandalisée. Et je ne vois pas ce que les droits du peuple font dans l'histoire!  
- Le conseil est la voix du peuple, Honohra... retirer à Myriarto son droit de siéger au conseil serait une insulte pour nos sujets.  
- Et que proposes-tu de faire dans ce cas?!  
- Le combattre à la loyale!

Nos yeux convergèrent vers le petit groupe qui avait pénétré dans mes appartements.  
Les Avengers quasiment au complet.  
Tony n'était pas avec eux.

Etrange...

- Respecter les règles, Honohra. Ainsi, vos sujets remarqueront que ce conseiller abuse de ses pouvoirs. Ils se rangeront de ton côté, assura Captain America.  
- Ou nous passerons pour des faibles... au choix... répliquai-je, pessimiste.

Steve vint à ma rencontre et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.  
Si j'adorais Stark pour son côté loufoque, j'adorais Rogers pour son côté protecteur.  
Il était un grand frère pour moi.

- Rien n'empêche d'user de la méthode Stark... ajouta Natasha.  
- C'est-à-dire?  
- Emmerder le peuple, fit Clint le plus naturellement possible.

Cette réplique nous fit tous sourire.

- D'ailleurs, il est où Iron Man?  
- Il ronfle dans son lit, j'imagine. Après tout, il n'est que cinq heures et demi... et un génie play-boy milliardaire et philanthrope ne se lève à cette heure-ci... répondit Bruce.  
- Et pourtant, vu le vacarme qu'ont fait les gardes en emmenant Loki.. et les hurlements de ce dernier... il aurait dû se réveiller...

Je les observai à tour de rôle.  
Tous avaient quitté Midgard pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve.  
Tous étaient venus assister au procès de Loki avec l'espoir que celui-ci soit puni pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais aujourd'hui, certains facteurs s'étaient rajoutés.  
Et j'avais l'impression qu'ils le percevaient d'un œil nouveau.

- Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose. A propos du procès.

Leurs regards me redonnèrent du baume au cœur

- Vous serez entendus comme témoins dans cette affaire. Je vous demande de dire la vérité. Toute la vérité sur Loki. Ce que vous avez ressenti en sa présence...

Je me tournai vers Captain America.  
- Steve, n'hésite pas à parler de l'affontement à Stuttgart.

Je me tournai vers notre Hulk.  
- Bruce, parle de ce que tu as ressenti quand Loki t'a manipulé.

Je me tournai vers Oeil-de-Faucon.  
- Clint, il faut que tu parles de ton envoutement. Comment Loki t'a traité...

Je me tournai enfin vers le Veuve Noire.  
- Natasha, ton entretien avec Loki dans l'héliporteur ne doit pas être tu.

- Si nous faisons cela, Loki risque d'être condamné à mort, hésita Rogers.  
- Je sais... mais mentir le conduirait plus vite vers la mort... et puis, nous avons maintenant la preuve que le Tesseract est en grande partie coupable...

Je tentai de garder bonne figure.  
Cependant, je me fissurais de l'intérieur.

- Honohra. Nous ferons ce que tu demandes... m'assura Romanoff.  
Contre toute attente, elle me serra dans ses bras.  
Jamais elle n'avait été aussi démonstrative.

- Merci... et si nous nous occupions de Tony?

* * *

Nous étions à nouveau réunis dans la salle du trône.

Les Avengers avaient repris leur place dans les gradins.  
Odin avait repris place dans son trône mais en simple spectateur  
Frigga, Hela et moi étions assises sur des sièges auprès du Père de Toute Chose.  
Thor patientait au bas des marches.

Les conversations entre les sujets allaient de bon train.

Jusqu'à ce que le conseil fasse son entrée, Myriarto à sa tête.  
Mon coeur se chargea immédiatement de toute la haine du monde.  
Les conseillers nous rejoignirent.

Ils s'inclinèrent devant nous.  
Je les ignorai avec superbe.

Un sourire mauvais déforma les traits du guerrier.  
Le pire... je devais att...

- Amenez l'accusé!  
Les murmures moururent.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge tandis que des gardes s'avançaient vers nous, traînant le roi déchu enchaîné.  
Et le jetèrent sans ménagement sur les marches.

- Ecartez-vous! s'écria Thor.  
Le dieu du tonnerre repoussa violemment les serviteurs et s'empressa d'aider son frère.  
J'accourus vers eux.  
Frigga suivit le mouvement.  
Odin s'était levé mais n'osait approcher.

- Loki...  
Il se remit difficilement sur les genoux.  
Nous constatâmes avec horreur que son visage était meurtri par de nombreux hématomes. Son nez était maculé de sang.  
Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte.  
En plus de ses problèmes de mâchoire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mon fils...

La reine mère passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du Jotun.  
Un geste qui se voulait être rassurant.  
Les iris bleuis de Loki s'attardèrent sur moi.  
- Papa!

Hela se jeta contre lui.  
- Pourquoi tant de violence... se lamenta-t-elle. Pourquoi les adultes en arrivent-ils toujours à ce point?  
Ses bras emprisonnèrent le cou de son père en une douce étreinte.  
Il posa précautionneusement son menton sur son épaule gauche.  
- Ne crains rien, Hela... je suis là... et je vais bien...  
Frigga et moi nous prîmes la main... un soutien mutuel...

- Regagnez vos places...  
- Vous nous avez peut-être retirés tout pouvoir pour le procès mais vous n'avez aucun ordre à nous donner en dehors de cette affaire! tonna Thor.

Myriarto ne répliqua pas.  
L'aîné releva son cadet.  
Frigga, Hela et moi nous massâmes autour d'eux.  
- Gardes, apportez des sièges... exigeai-je.

Ces derniers obtempérèrent.  
Deux minutes après, Loki et Thor étaient assis.  
Nous les filles avions repris nos places.

Les yeux bleus du sombre conseiller ne me quittaient plus  
Je me retenais de lui adresser un geste obscène.

- Nous sommes rassemblés afin de juger Loki Laufeyson pour ses nombreux crimes.  
Il les énuméra.  
- Loki Laufeyson, reconnaissez-vous avoir commis les dits-crimes?  
- Je suis en effet coupable de certaines chose... mais sûrement pas de ce qui s'est passé sur Midgard.

Des murmures de contestation s'élevènt parmi le peuple.  
Dans leurs esprits, il était coupable.

- Dans ce cas... nous allons entendre le premier témoin. M. Anthony Stark, veuillez-vous présenter devant nous.  
- Et Tête-de-Piaf, prenez mon portable et filmez-moi. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de vidéo de moi sur YouTube.  
Tony descendit les gradins aussi bruyamment que possible.  
D'une démarche des plus "gracieuses", il se rendit au pied de l'estrade.

Tout sourire.  
Les lunettes de soleil sur le front.

- Anthony Stark, jurez-vous de dire la vérité devant cette assemblée?  
- On va dire que je vais essayer...  
- Je prends cela pour un oui... parlez-nous de Loki Laufeyson. La première fois que vous l'avez vu... comment l'avez-vous perçu?  
- Il est vrai que la première fois que j'ai vu Loki, je me suis dit " comment est-ce possible de porter un tel casque? A moins d'être vraiment cocu..."

Des gloussements parcoururent les rangs.

- A part le style vestimentaire, continua Myriarto, agacé.  
- Et bien, au premier abord, je me suis dit que ce type-là n'était pas qu'un simple ennemi qui manie le sceptre... Sceptre d'ailleurs qui ne fonctionne pas tout le temps...  
Attention, je parle du gadget du destin et non de son impuissance...

Loki et moi nous observâmes un instant.  
Loki, impuissant?  
Je le saurais...

- Bref... derrière le combattant, il y avait un grand esprit... un fin tacticien... un homme d'une grande intelligence... tout votre contraire finalement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

- Monsieur Stark, je ne vous permets de m'insulter de la sorte.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, mon seigneur... oh pardon... le roi, ce n'est pas encore vous...

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres d'Odin.  
C'était encore lui le roi d'Asgard.

- Mais revenons à nos chèvres. Nous, pauvres mortels, n'aurions pu l'arrêter seuls. Loki était trop fort pour nous. Heureusement que Thor et Honohra nous ont rejoints...

Les iris d'Iron Man se plantèrent dans les miens...  
Je me souvenais parfaitement de cette scène.

Quand j'avais fait la connaissance des Avengers.

xxx

- ... c'est un malade mental.  
- Modérez vos paroles. Loki a perdu la raison mais il demeure un prince d'Asgard. Et c'est mon frère...  
- Il a tué quatre-vingt personnes en deux jours...  
- Il a été adopté...

Et Stark arriva...  
Et ils abordèrent la question du Tesseract.  
Et je les écoutai sans piper mot.

Fury nous avait un peu brieffés Thor et moi juste avant cette petite réunion.  
Sur Iron Man.  
Sur Captain America.  
Sur Hulk.  
Sur la Veuve Noire.

Mais personne ne savait qui j'étais réellement.

- Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt interroger Loki? Ce sera peut-êre plus rapide que les recherches par satellites, proposa Rogers.  
- Loki n'a nullement l'intention de parler... vous l'avez bien quelques minutes auparavant, répondit Fury.  
- Parce que vous ne savez pas vous y prendre...

Toutes les têtes convergèrent dans ma direction.  
Je me rapprochai de Thor.

- Oh... qui est cette divine créature? fit le dénommé Stark.

Ses iris me dévisagèrent totalement... plus particulièrement mon décolleté.

- Il est vrai que nous n'avons aucune information sur elle... commença Fury.  
- Alors pourquoi l'avoir autorisée à pénétrer dans l'héliporteur?  
- Mais elle était là quand le destructeur est arrivé sur Terre, termina Coulson. D'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, elle l'a combattu... ce qui en fait une alliée.

Je souriai à l'agent.  
Ah, le Nouveau Mexique...

- Je vous présente Honohra, ma belle-soeur.  
- Enchanté, ma belle...

Iron Man me prit délicatement la main et y déposa un baiser.

- Attendez... votre belle-sœur? répéta Romanoff. Votre belle-sœur?!

Le professeur Banner et Rogers se statufièrent.  
Fury et Coulson se fixèrent l'air grave.

- Je m'appelle Honohra. Et je suis la femme de Loki.

Stark eut un brusque mouvement de recul.  
Captain America, la Veuve Noire et Hulk s'avancèrent vers moi.  
Non... ils n'étaient pas hostiles... plutôt méfiants.

- Elle est la femme de notre ennemi... et comment être sûr qu'elle n'est pas là pour accomplir également les desseins de son mari?  
- Comme vous l'a dit l'agent Coulson, j'ai combattu le destructeur... à ma façon...  
Même si je suis sa femme et que je porte son enfant...  
- Quoi?! En plus, t'es en cloque?! s'écria Anthony Stark.

Je ricanai...  
Thor se plaça devant moi.

- Honohra est reine d'Asgard et ancienne Walkyrie... elle a prouvé maintes fois sa fidélité au royaume! Elle n'est en aucun cas là pour venir en aide à mon frère!  
- Mais n'est-ce pas trop dangereux pour elle et le bébé? Si jamais nous devions combattre...

Je me tournai vers l'homme d'une autre époque.

- Je vous remercie de de vous souciez de notre santé mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir... une protection entoure le petit... donc, je ne vous ralentirai pas.

Le dieu du tonnerre passa un bras autour de mes épaules.  
- Que proposez-vous alors, Honohra?

Le colonel s'appuya contre un mur, son œil valide braqué sur ma personne.

- Lui tirer les vers du nez. En utilisant son arme principal... la ruse...

Aucun des mortels ne fit de commentaire. Je poursuivis:

- Loki se joue de vous depuis le début. Pour moi, il s'est laissé capturer. Pourquoi? Tout simplement pour faire diversion... ses sbires peuvent ainsi continuer à faire joujou avec le Tesseract.  
Cela ne signifie pas que Loki va rester inactif. Je suis sûre qu'il va tenter quelque chose pendant sa captivité... et je compte bien le découvrir.

Banner se racla la gorge.  
Un détail semblait le chagriner.

- Vous êtes sa femme. Il va forcément jouer sur la corde sensible: votre enfant.  
Je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait sain pour vous de l'interroger.  
- Craignez-vous que je vous trahisse, docteur Banner?

Son silence confirma ma théorie.

- Thor et moi sommes les personnes qui le connaissent le mieux. Et Thor n'est pas très doué pour ce genre d'exercices.  
Je connais l'oiseau... donc, n'ayez pas peur. Je suis avec vous.  
- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je t'imagine bien avec une combinaison de cuir et un fouet... et un Loki ligoté sur le lit, submergé par le plaisir... lâcha innocemment Iron Man.

Je ris aux éclats sous les regards plus que gênés des autres.  
S'ils savaient...

- Loki et moi avons effectivement assouvis quelques fantasmes de cette ordre... si vous voulez, on pourra essayer... lui dis-je avec humour.  
- Vous savez quoi, les gars? Je l'adore cette petite!  
- Moi aussi, je t'adore!

Suite à cette conversation, Tony se présenta.  
Voyant que je ne représentais nul danger, ses coéquipiers se détendirent et se présentèrent également.

- Bon, mon fouet et moi- je fis un clin d'œil à Tony qu'il me rendit aussitôt- allons nous occuper de Loki. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de Natasha...

L'intéressée sourit légèrement.  
Ses compétences me seront précieuses.

Nul doute que Loki ne sentirait pas le coup venir.

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations.  
Et la Veuve Noire et moi filâmes vers la zone de détention.

xxx

- Loki arbore depuis le début un masque. Et derrière son cynisme et sa mégalomanie, je savais qu'il y avait de nombreuses plaies qui ne s'étaient pas refermées.  
Il a voulu envahir Midgard avec les Chitauris certes... cependant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas complètement lui...  
Et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie... je ne le connaissais pas...  
Malgré tout, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cela s'est confirmé quand j'ai parlé avec lui en haut de la tour...  
Attention, cela ne justifie en rien l'attaque de la Terre!

Jamais il nous avait confiés ses ressentis  
Tony avait perçu des choses et il s'était tu.

- Donc, vous insinuez qu'il n'est pas responsable de ses actes? demanda Myriarto, sceptique.  
- En partie...  
- Pourtant, il a l'air sain d'esprit... il n'a aucune pathologie...  
- Je ne parle pas forcément de maladie...

Les iris du conseiller se figèrent dans ceux du mortel.

- Contrairement à vous.

Des chuchotements naquirent parmi les sujets.

Son humour me redonnait du courage.  
Les sombres ténèbres s'éloignaient petit à petit de mon esprit, laissant place à nouveau aux doux rayons du soleil.

Nous étions loin de la victoire  
Mais nous n'étions pas au bord de la défaite.

* * *

_Alors?!_

_Petit bilan..._  
_Que pensez-vous de cette fanfiction?_

_Que ce soit le style d'écriture ou l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos ressentis..._  
_Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas^^_

_Merci de votre fidélité._  
_Et bonne semaine!_


	8. Chapitre VII

_Bonjour à tout le monde^^_

_Voici donc la suite des aventures de Loki et Honohra!_

_Je remercie SkyA, Guest, melanie, Rose-Eliade, Hesra et Thoran pour leurs reviews! Cela fait énormément plaisir!_

_Guest: Honohra devrait accoucher dans trois-quatre mois. Pas d'inquiétude, tu feras connaissance avec la progéniture des deux tourtereaux. Et j'essayerai de faire intervenir un peu plus Hela._

_Merci également aux followers et anonymes qui suivent la fanfiction!_

_BONNE LECTURE!_  
_Attention le chapitre est plus long que les autres..._

* * *

Myriato sortait littéralement de ses gonds.  
Tony était imbattable quand il s'agissait d'emmerder le monde.

- Votre horreur, Loki n'est pas malade. Le Tesseract a quelque peu pris possession de son esprit.

Le conseiller éclata d'un rire sans joie.  
Je serrai vivement les poings.

- Et si vous ne me croyez pas, j'ai les preuves matérielles de ce que j'avance!  
- Etant donné que vous êtes proche de la reine Honohra, je doute de l'authenticité de vos preuves.

Hela se trémoussait sur son siège, irritée par le comportement du guerrier.  
Elle aurait volontiers mis une rouste à ce cloporte...

Cependant, elle savait que son geste aurait de lourdes conséquences pour Loki.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir pris comme témoins si vous doutez de notre parole?! s'emporta Stark. Les mortels sont si inférieurs à vos yeux?!  
Il se redressa.

Le voir dans cet état me faisait tout drôle... d'habitude, c'était lui qui s'amusait avec les nerfs des autres.  
Devant ce brusque changement d'humeur, Myriarto se tut.

Devenait-il tout d'un coup raisonnable?  
Ou était-ce plutôt l'instinct de conservation?

- Admettons qu'il ait été sous l'emprise du cube lors de son passage sur Midgard... et pour Jotunheim? Une explication?

Un sourire purement carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage.  
Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta aussi sec.

- Alors, M. Stark, quelle théorie allez-vous nous servir pour justifier une tentative de génocide et une tentative d'assassinat?  
- Une théorie que tu n'es pas à même de comprendre!

Toute l'attention se reporta sur Loki.  
Un Loki qui, malgré les mauvais traitements, avait repris du poil de la bête.  
Un Loki qui s'était affranchi de la domination du Tesseract à cet instant précis.

- La souffrance! Voilà ce qui amène un homme à commettre de telles choses... la souffrance qui prend le dessus sur la raison...  
Une souffrance nourrit depuis tant de siècles et qui, au final, te fait perdre la tête!  
J'étais aveuglé par cette souffrance... et je regrette...  
Ma haine était si forte... à la seconde où le Bifrost est devenu incontrôlable, je savais que je faisais fausse route. Mais ilé tait trop tard! Je ne pouvais reculer! Et si vous saviez à quel point...

- Il suffit! s'emporta le conseiller. Nous avons assez entendu tes mensonges, vipère!  
- Mon père ne ment pas! riposta violemment Hela.

Du haut de ses huit ans, elle trouvait la force de s'opposer au guerrier.  
Sans hésitation, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou au contraire l'encourager dans son entreprise.

- Loki a beau être fils de Laufey, il demeure roi d'Asgard!

Elle insista sur le mot "roi".

Deux rois avaient été couronnés.  
Odin et Loki.  
Le premier occupait actuellement le trône.  
Le deuxième avait commis bon nombre d'impairs... mais, nous ne pouvions nier qu'il avait reçu Gungnir des mains de Frigga...  
Nous ne pouvions nier le fait qu'il avait dirigé Asgard pendant le sommeil d'Odin...

Les iris bleus foudroyaient impitoyablement les iris émeraude.  
Hela Lokidottir ne recula pas.  
A l'heure actuelle, elle n'était plus une petite fille.  
Elle était une femme... une adulte...

Les blessures de la vie l'avaient forcée à mûrir beaucoup plus vite que les autres gamins.

- Loki est un traître et un monstre!

Ses longs doigts effleurèrent les joues de l'enfant.  
Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Thor retenir son frère cadet.  
Frigga, quant à elle, s'évertuait à me calmer.

Comment le pourrais-je avaec Myriarto en face?!

Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir mettre une bonne raclée à cette espèce de...

- Un monstre qui a engendré des abominations telles que Sleipnir et toi...

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il attrapa Hela par la taille et souleva sa robe à hauteur de cuisse.  
- ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MA FILLE! s'époumona le Jotun, hors de lui. JE T'INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER!

Des pulsions de meurtre traversèrent son esprit.  
Le dieu du tonnerre mobilisait toutes ses forces afin de le maintenir assis.

- Peuple d'Asgard! Admirer la progéniture de votre prétendu roi! Admirer le fruit des entrailles du souverain Loki!  
Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans la salle du trône tandis qu'il exhibait au grand jour les jambes de la petite.  
Il n'y avait aucune présence de chair, de nerfs ou encore d'artères... il n'y avait que des os...

Hela appartenait en quelque sorte à deux mondes.  
Son coeur battait... comme chez lez vivants...  
Au dessous de la ceinture, elle était dépouillée de tout... comme chez les morts...

La princesse se contortionnait, espérant ainsi se libérer de l'emprise de Myriarto.  
Ce dernier l'immobilisa totalement afin que tous les sujets se délectent de ce spectacle.

Un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, ses yeux oscillaient entre son père et moi.

Une humiliation publique...  
La lignée maudite... voilà comment il voulait que les Asgardiens perçoivent la famille de Loki.

- LOKI!

Thor avait baissé sa garde l'espace d'un instant.  
Ce fut suffisant pour permettre à mon mari d'échapper à son contrôle et, ainsi, sauter à la gorge de l'ennemi.  
Ses mains entourèrent la gorge du conseiller.  
Surpris par cette offensive, ce dernier dut lâcher Hela. Laquelle se mit en sécurité à mes côtés

- Je t'interdis de la toucher, tu m'entends?! Si jamais tu as le malheur de réitérer ton geste, je ne réponds plus de mes actes! cracha Loki.

Sa voix était porteuse d'une haine sans limites... j'en frissonnais...

- Loki...  
Le dieu du tonnerre et Iron Man lui attrapèrent simultanément les bras, l'obligeant à relâcher sa proie.  
Myriarto se massait le cou tandis que les deux Avengers mettaient de la distance entre les deux.

- Ressaisis-toi, Loki, bon sang! Tu ne peux te permettre de telles débordements!  
- Ecoute-le pour une fois, Tête de Bouc. Même si étrangler ce cafard est plutôt tentant, je l'avoue. Cependant, ce serait préjudiciable pour... oh putain!

Ayant retrouvé toute sa vigueur, le guerrier envoya valser subitement son poing dans l'abdomen du Jotun.  
Une bouffée d'adrénaline plus tard et je m'interposai entre eux, un joli poignard entre les mains. Toujours avoir sur soi de quoi se défendre...  
Guère impressionné par mon intervention, Myriarto me choppa le poignet et le tordit.  
Un clapissement de douleur s'échappa de mes cordes vocales.

Puis soudain plus rien...

Contre tout attente, Odin était intervenu...  
La pointe de Gungnir pressait la gorge de mon agresseur.

- Vous avez peut-être toute l'autorité pour mener ce procès, Myriarto, mais pas pour malmener de la sorte la famille royale!

Un regard assassin de la part de son serviteur.  
Le Père de Toutes Choses comprima un peu plus la gorge de ce dernier.

- Je suis votre roi. Et en tant que tel, vous me devez le respect. Ainsi qu'aux membres de ma famille, est-ce clair?

Le souverain avait prononcé ces mots avec un calme olympien. Son unique oeil surveillait les moindres réactions de son principal conseiller.

- Tous ne sont pas dignes de respect...  
Il se tut brutalement quand il sentit la pointe presser avec insistance sa peau.

- Seriez-vous en train de désobéir à l'un des commandements de votre roi?

Comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face au tout puissant Odin, il abandonna la partie.  
Son regard se riva sur le sol en signe de soumission.  
Et le dieu des dieux consentit à baisser Gungnir.

Les Avengers, qui entre temps étaient descendus, se massèrent un peu plus autour de nous.  
Cela dissuada Myriarto de revenir à l'attaque.

- Gardes, ramenez Loki dans sa cellule... la séance est suspendue... décréta-t-il, acide.

Odin ordonna à Thor et Tony de s'écarter.  
Deux gardes se saisirent du roi déchu.

- Nous ne pouvons nous y opposer... Honohra...  
Je voulus crier ma colère mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche.  
- Je ne peux l'empêcher d'enfermer Loki dans une cellule... je n'ai plus de pouvoir sur le procès ni sur ses conditions de détention.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage de mon mari.  
Et il me le rendit.

* * *

Je contemplais le ciel.

Allongée dans l'herbe. A l'endroit exact où j'avais rencontré Loki des siècles plus tôt.  
Steve avait tenu à m'accompagner.

Au départ, j'avais refusé.  
Je voulais être seule. Réfléchir aux derniers évènements.  
Cependant, après ce qui s'était passé lors du procès, Captain America avait refusé catégoriquement de me laisser.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Je vous envie, Loki et toi.  
Le mortel était couché à côté de moi et s' adonnait exactement à la même activité: regarder les nuages.  
- Tu nous envies? Pourtant, ce n'est pas rose en ce moment...  
- Tous les couples traversent des crises.  
- Pas de cette sorte, répliquai-je tristement.

Il me prit la main.  
Je souris.

Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans le geste de Steve. C'était purement et simplement de l'amitié.

- Loki te porte un amour inconditionel, Honohra. Je n'y connais rien... mais ses regards ne trompent personne... tu es le centre de sa vie... et je sais que c'est réciproque...

Il tourna la tête vers moi.  
Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Et le fruit de cet amour va voir le jour dans quelques mois... j'aimerais connaître ce bonheur. Un jour. Malheureusement, je doute que cela arrive.  
Je me redressai vivement.  
Le blond sursauta.

Non, il ne pouvait penser une telle chose!

- Steve! Je t'interdis de penser ça! J'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et toi, tu rencontreras la femme de ta vie! Il ne peut en être autrement!  
- J'ai passé soixante-dix ans dans la glace. Le monde a changé...  
- Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne rencontreras pas une femme bien! Je suis même certaine qu'il y a une personne qui t'attend dans les neuf royaumes, m'écriai avec assurance.

Je l'attirai dans mes bras.  
Il n'opposa aucune résistance.

- J'ai une question.

Je le relâchai.

- Cette petite... Hela... qui est-elle vraiment? Nous savons quelle est le fille de Loki. Mais sa différence...

Il se tortillait mal à l'aise.

- Hela est la fille de Loki et d'Angrboda, une courtisane qui résidait au palais. Quand la petite vint au monde, Odin exila sa mère.  
Personne ne devait apprendre qui était la génitrice d'Hela... personne ne devait savoir que le prince Loki avait eu une bâtarde avec une courtisane.  
- Quelle explication a-t-il donné alors?  
- D'après ce que m'a dit Thor, officiellement, la mère d'Hela vient de Vanaheim... une guérisseuse... décédée en couches...  
- Et pour sa différence? Comment est-ce possible ? m'interrogea-t-il, avide de savoir.  
- Les caprices de la magie...

Je soupirai.

Et si le cas se présentait pour notre fille?  
Quelles mesures prendrait-on contre nous? Le conseil déciderait-elle de m'exiler pour avoir donné le jour à une enfant différente?

- Et comment l'as-tu rencontrée?

Je m'empressai donc de lui raconter tout.  
Quand Odin l'avait amené à Helheim, quand j'avais décidé de la voir et comment j'avais convaincu Nalyanne de la laisser partir.

xxx

- Vous voulez qu'Hela retourne sur Asgard?

La mort me dévisageait de ses iris quasi-transparents.

Aucune agressivité n'émanait de sa voix.  
On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle était muée d'inquiétude.

- Hela a énoncé l'idée de rentrer chez elle, oui, confirmai-je.  
- Vous savez très bien autant que moi que sa différence a toujours été mal perçu à Asgard. Combien de fois a-t-elle failli mourir à la Cour?! Combien de fois s'en est-on pris à son père?! Assez pour qu'Odin décide de me la confier.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé.  
J'acceptai volontiers.

- Nous sommes en mesure de la protéger...  
- Elle ne sera jamais à sa place... elle n'aura aucun avenir... les Asgardiens ne lui donneront pas la chance de montrer de quoi elle est capable! Alors qu'à Helheim, elle aura un avenir. Elle prendra ma place.

Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi répondre. Hela était destinée à devenir la mort. La mort!  
Mais la mort impliquait une vie de solitude.  
Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle demeuse seule toute l'éternité.

- Être la mort ne signifie pas qu'elle sera coupée de toute vie sociale!

Ses traits se durcirent instantanément.  
Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Reflets parfaits de sa soudaine colère.

Je ne reculai pas pour autant.

- J'ai moi-même un compagnon, continua-t-elle sèchement, s'il avait été présent, je vous l'aurais presentée...  
- Hela a un père... des grands-parents, un oncle, une mère.  
- Sa mère est décédée, me lança-t-elle.

Décédée?!  
Que répondre à cela?

- Hela l'a vu... quand je l'ai ramenée ici.

Devant mon mutisme soudain, Nalyanne s'était radoucie.  
Elle avait compris que cette nouvelle m'avait bouleversée.

Rien qu'imaginait la réaction d'Hela me remplissait le coeur d'une immense tristesse.  
Après tout, je savais ce que l'on ressentait quand on perdait l'un de ses parents.

- Hela voudrait à nouveau jouer avec son frère Sleipnir, continuer à apprendre la magie avec Loki.

A l'évocation de mon mari, elle se braqua.

- Croyez-vous, Honohra, que Loki est un bon exemple pour elle?! Croyez-vous qu'il a pensé à sa fille quand il a commis ses crimes?!  
- Non. Je n'étais même pas au courant de l'existence de ses enfants...

Devant tant de franchise, elle se tut.  
Je profitai de l'occasion.

- Hela vous a été confiée. Elle n'est pas prisonnière de ce monde! Elle a le droit de partir!  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord mais je voudrais l'entendre de sa propre bouche et non de la vôtre!

La mort se leva et sortit de la pièce de vie.  
Je n'étais pas décidée à la suivre.

Hela et elle devaient parler.

x

Une heure après.

Des bruits de pas me réveillèrent.  
Nalyanne et Hela.

Une Hela en tenue de voyage, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre vous, Honohra. Seulement, avec le temps, Hela est devenue en quelque sorte ma fille...

Des larmes perlènt aux coins de ses yeux.  
La mort qui pleurait?

- Il serait égoïste de ma part de la priver de sa famille... je vous la confie...mais sous certaines conditions...

Et elle m'exposa ses conditions.

Puis elles se dirent au revoir.

Puis, main dans la main, nous retournâmes à Asgard.

xxx

- Et quelles furent les conditions?

Les Avengers s'étaient joints à nous.  
Comme la dernière fois, avec Natasha.

Mais cette fois-ci, Tony ne fit aucune blague...  
Le Tony Stark ne fit aucune blague... plutôt étrange.

- Hela doit repartir deux journées par semaine à Helheim afin de recevoir l'enseignement de Nalyanne. Et une fois adulte, elle devra devenir la mort.

Steve était absorbé par mon histoire.  
Pendant tout le récit, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- Tu peux être fière de toi, Honohra.

Il me sourit avec tendresse.

Mon coeur était regonflé à bloc.

Avec mon autorisation, il posa une main sur mon ventre.  
Bébé donnait des coups.

Les Avengers se succédèrent les uns après les autres.  
Et tous furent attendris.

- Roh! C'est trop mignon! Le petit alien bouge! J'adore!  
- Tony!  
- Pardon... bébé Tête de Bouc.

Natasha lui mit une tape derrière le crâne.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient présents à mes côtés... sinon j'aurais déjà sombré dans la folie...

* * *

Fin d'après-midi.

A nouveau réunis dans la salle du trône.

- J'appelle Natasha Romanoff...

Myriarto n'avait pas perdu de son arrogance.  
Ses yeux bleus se figèrent sur l'espionne.

Mes yeux se figèrent dans ceux de mon mari.  
Loki n'avait pas été maltraité depuis ce matin. Odin avait dû y mettre son grain de sel.

Assis aux côtés de son frère, il semblait à peu près calme.

La Veuve Noire se présenta devant le conseil, le visage impénétrable.  
Elle prit place sur le siège et attendit.

- Natasha Romanoff, jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité devant cette assemblée?  
- Oui...

Aucune émotion.  
Elle avait banni toutes ses émotions.

- Racontez-moi votre rencontre avec Loki, exigea tout simplement Myriarto.  
- Et bien... nous avons parlé face à face lors de sa détention dans l'héliporteur. Il paraissait beaucoup trop serein... je me doutais qu'il préparait quelque chose.  
Nous nous sommes donc lancés dans une conversation sur mon passé, sur ma dette que j'avais envers l'Agent Barton...

Elle était absolument glaciale.  
Le conseiller avait du souci à se faire.

- Et...  
- Il m'a démasquée... et m'a quelque peu menacé de mort ainsi que Barton... j'avoue que sur le coup, je fus effrayée mais bon, je l'avais bien cherché. J'avais atteint mon but... je connaissais son plan.  
- Donc, vous avouez que Loki est un homme dangereux et totalement responsable de ses actes?  
- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Le ton de la Veuve Noire était tranchant.

- D'après la description de Thor, Loki est un homme calme, malicieux et difficile à berner. Hors, lors de l'entretien, j'ai pu observer deux personnalités chez lui. La première correspondait assez à la description qu'on faisait de lui. En revanche, la deuxième n'était que pure violence, haine et folie.

J'inspirai profondément.  
Effectivement, nous avions toutes deux constaté le changement de personnalité de Loki.

Entre raison et folie.

xxx

- C'est votre plan...

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Il ne comprenait visiblement pas où voulait en venir la Russe.

- Loki veut déchaîner Hulk...

L'intéressé la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.  
Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait manipulé.

- Loki, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'abandonner l'invasion?

Je m'avançai d'une démarche féline vers la cage.  
Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres.

Décidément, je ne le comprenais plus.

- Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, je ne renoncerai pas à mes projets.  
- En attendant, tu t'es fait berné comme un enfant.

Je ricanai.  
Il grinçait des dents.

Je fis signe au garde présent de m'ouvrir la cage.  
Il hésita.

Craignait-il pour ma vie?

Même si nous étions ennemis, Loki ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Ouvrez, insistai-je.  
Le mortel appuya sur une des commandes.  
Et je pénétrai dans la cellule.

- Honohra, tu devrais te méfier de moi. Après tout, je suis là pour asservir les humains et toi, pour les sauver.

Je m'appuyai contre la vitre, les pupilles toujours braquées sur lui.

- Excuse-moi, Loki mais je ne suis guère impressionnée par tes menaces.  
- Menaces? Moi, te menacer?

Il marcha vers moi.  
Je croisai les bras.

La distance entre nous se réduisit.  
Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine.

- Jamais je ne m'aviserais de te menacer , ma chérie.  
- Ah bon...

Je me jouais de lui.

Habituellement, c'était lui qui s'amusait avec les autres... qui les rendait dingues... eh bien... inversons un peu les rôles, mon coco!

Loki s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Nos fronts auraient presque pu se toucher.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi?  
- Il faut dire que tu as perdu beaucoup de crédibilité avec ta mise en scène foireuse à Stuttgart. Heimdall nous a tout montrés. Je suis désolée de te dire que ta prestation était très mauvaise.

Son sourire disparut instantanément, laissant vite place à une fureur sans égale.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

- Je t'interdis de me manquer de respect, Honohra! Tu m'entends?!

Sa magie affluait doucement dans ses doigts. Je le sentais.

- Je suis le roi d'Asgard! Et bientôt, je serai le roi de Midgard! Tu me dois donc le respect!  
- Je suis la reine d'Asgard, je te rappelle! gueulai-je également. Je t'ai épousé! Je suis reine! Donc, ne me parle pas sur ce ton!

Il y avait vraiment un problème.  
Jamais il ne s'était adressé à moi de cette façon.

Déjà que la couleur de ses iris était suspecte... il y avait de la magie là-dessous...

- Tu sais que je devrais te punir pour ton insolence, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
Il fit courir ses doigts le long de mon cou. En une douce caresse.  
Je tentai de rester impassible. De ne penser à rien. Non, je ne devais pas penser à nos nuits d'amour...

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire alors?  
- Tu es ma femme, ma moitié...

Je me dérournai de son regard si troublant. De sa double personnalité.

- Honohra, je t'en prie, viens avec moi.  
- Non... je ne...

Un bruit sourd me coupa.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait?!

Des alarmes résonnèrent dans l'héliporteur.  
Le garde présent chargea son arme.

Non... ne me dîtes pas que...  
Je me tournai à nouveau vers Loki.

Il était fier comme un paon...

- Nous avons la chance de pouvoir nous enfuir, Honohra... tu ne peux laisser passer cette occasion...

Il avait orchestré cette machination.  
C'était une attaque. Ses sbires venaient le chercher.

Je devais sécuriser la cage... hors de question qu'il se barre!

Soudain, il m'attrapa par la taille.  
Mon dos se retrouva collé contre son torse.

- Où comptes-tu aller, ma belle?  
- Loki, lâche-moi...  
- Non... tu es danger avec ces mortels. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il voulait réellement me mettre en sécurité.

Un commando débarqua dans la salle de détention.  
L'homme du SHIELD ne résista pas bien longtemps.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Honohra.

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... jamais il ne t'arrivera rien de mal à mes côtés...

Sa main se posa sur ma poitrine. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout mon organisme. Une chaleur des plus incroyables.  
Je n'étais plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Mon corps était endormi et pourtant je n'avais nullement sommeil.

Loki me porta.

Et la cage s'ouvrit.  
Et Thor débarqua.  
Et le clône de Loki se dissipa.  
Et l'agent Coulson se fit transpercer par l'original.

Dans un coin, j'assistai impuissante au déferlement de violence de mon mari, incapable de m'interposer.

Et Thor chuta.  
Et Loki m'emporta loin des mortels.

xxx

- Loki n'est pas malade. Il a éte manipulé... l'éclat dans les yeux de Clint Barton, je l'ai retrouvé également chez Loki.  
Et comme vous l'a dit Tony Stark, nous en avons les preuves.

Jamais je n'aurais cru voir la Veuve Noire le défendre.  
Vu ce qu'il avait fait à Clint, j'aurais cru qu'elle l'aurait défendu.

- Vous vous êtes passés le mot, c'est ça? s'écria Myriarto. Et j'imagine que l'instigatrice de cette mascarade est la reine Honohra.  
- Comment oses-tu, espèce de petit con?!

Ma violence surprit toute l'assemblée.

Hela voulut me calmer mais c'était peine perdue.  
Myriarto m'avait insultée et j'allais lui faire payer cet affront.

D'un pas déterminé, je filai vers le conseiller.  
Comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à commettre, Natasha s'interposa entre nous deux.

- Ecarte-toi, il est temps qu'il prenne la correction de sa vie!  
- Non, Honohra... tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela à Loki.

Sa réponse me stupéfia. Depuis quand pensait-elle à l'avenir du Jotun?

- Tu ne peux te permettre cela... mais moi oui.

Et comme pour illustrer son propos, elle se retourna vers le guerrier et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing dans la gueule.  
Des cris retentirent parmi les sujets du royaume.

Des cris de victoire poussées par un ami.

- OUAIS! JE T'AIME NATASHA! TU ES MON HEROÏNE! hurla Stark. ENCORE! ENCORE!

Myriarto se releva tant bien que mal.

Odin essayait de dissimuler un sourire.  
Thor et Frigga étaient radieux.  
Clint applaudit de toutes ses forces.  
Tony chantait bruyamment une chanson paillarde.  
Hela poussait des petits cris de joie.  
Bruce et Steve félicitaient Natasha.

Puis finalement, les Asgardiens se joignirent à la fête.

- Gardes! Arrêtez cette femme! ordonna un des membres du conseil.  
- Retournez à vos postes! contra le Père de Toutes Choses.

Les serviteurs ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Seulement, ils avaient prêté serment à leur roi. Et le roi avait parlé.  
Les gardes reprirent leurs postes, ignorant au passage le conseil.

Le procès ne se déroulait pas comme l'aurait souhaité Myriarto.

Satisfaite, je cherchais du regard l'homme qui partageait ma vie.  
Le sourire de Loki valait tout l'or du monde.

* * *

_Voilà... n'hésitez à commenter ce chapitre!_

_Bonne semaine!_


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Suite des aventures de nos deux petits^^_

_Merci à SkyA et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews._  
_Merci à vos followers et aux anonymes de leur fidélité!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Suite aux légers débordements, le conseil s'était retiré.

Tous les Asgardiens ne parlaient plus que de Natasha...

Malgré son statut de mortel, elle avait réussi à s'imposer à la Cour...  
Et avec majesté, s'il vous plaît!

Tony, un brin surexcité, ne cessait d'harceler Loki.  
Et Tête de Bouc par-ci, et gothique mégalo par-là... impossible de débrancher le milliardaire...

Frigga, Odin et Thor semblaient être en grande conversation.  
Peut-être songeaient-ils à l'éventuelle contre-attaque de Myriarto...  
Eventuelle... non, il y en aurait une.

Jamais il ne laisserait un tel affront impuni.

Sitôt le conseil parti, Hela avait sauté dans les bras de son père.

Tous deux souhaitaient rattraper le temps perdu. Toutes ces années où la petite était à Helheim... toutes ces années où Loki nageait dans la souffrance... toutes ces années où je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux...

Bon... avec Stark autour, ce n'était pas facile...

Pendant des années, nous avons été aveuglés.  
Moi par mon bonheur presque parfait...  
Lui par son éternel mal-être et son envie irrépressible de vengeance.

Clint avait rejoint sa douce et la couvrait d'éloges.

Steve et Bruce étaient tout de suite venus vers moi. Les deux mortels... d'ordinaire si calmes...  
C'était simple... ils ne parvenaient à dissimuler leur enthousiasme. Sur le coup, on aurait dit des clones de Tony.

Un seul Tony Stark, c'était déjà bien suffisant.

Nous fûmes tous interrompus par l'irruption du conseil dans la salle du trône.  
Myriarto, le nez maculé de sang séché, nous jetait des regards meurtriers.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.  
Nous regagnâmes nos places.  
Les coeurs regonflés à bloc. Avec l'espoir que tout s'arrange.

- Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, les membres du conseil ont décidé que Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark et la reine Honohra ne sont plus en droit ni de témoigner ni d'assister au procès de Loki Laufeyson, déclara l'un des conseillers.  
- Quoi?! nous écriâmes tous les trois en coeur.  
- Et pour quel motif, je vous prie?! s'emporta, à la surprise générale, ma belle-mère. Remettre dûment une personne à sa place n'est pas un motif répréhensible... surtout si cette personne s'est montrée particulièrement insolente envers la couronne.  
- Insolence et coups envers un représentant du peuple, ma reine, renchérit Myriarto.  
- Eh, mon gars, avoue que tu l'as mérité! balança Tony.  
- Gardes! Sortez-les...

Les gardes marchèrent à notre rencontre.

- Gardes! Je vous ordonne de retourner à vos postes!

La reine mère s'interposa.

- Je vous interdis de faire un pas de plus! C'est clair?!  
Elle porta une main vers sa cuisse gauche.  
J'avais compris où elle voulait en venir. Valait mieux qu'ils renoncent de suite...

- Reculez!  
- Gardes! Ne tenez pas compte de cet ordre! gueula le conseiller.

Les serviteurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.  
- SORTEZ-LES!

La loyauté envers la famille royale semblait être la plus forte...  
Nos sujets nous observaient dans un silence quasi-religieux.

L'orage se déchaînait... et ils se tenaient éloignés de la foudre.  
Puis, finalement.

- Honohra... obéis-lui...

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.  
Tony, Natasha, Frigga et moi nous tournâmes vers Loki.

Son être tout entier était en proie à la résignation...  
Il ne pouvait aller contre Myriarto... il n'était pas assez fort pour combattre sa fourberie... le dieu des mensonges avait baissé les armes...  
Et c'était cela qui me fit le plus mal.

Il ne démordait jamais...quelque soit la situation... et là, il brandissait le drapeau de la reddition...

Le Tesseract était-il à l'origine de ce brusque changement?  
Où, au contraire, simulait-il cet état de faiblesse?

- Partez... et prenez Hela avec vous.

Sa voix... mal-assurée...  
Le Jotun nous suppliait.

- N'aie crainte. Thor est là pour me protéger. Mon frère est là...

L'intéressé me jeta un regard interloqué. D'ordinaire, Loki criait haut et fort que Thor n'était pas son frère.  
Non, il devait jouer un rôle.

Je tendis le bras en direction de la petite fille. Soucieuse, elle déclina l'invitation.  
Elle était une princesse, et à ce titre, elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait gérer sa souffrance toute seule.  
Un dernier regard pour son père.

Et elle s'évapora de la salle du trône.  
Vaincus, nous suivîmes son exemple.

* * *

Les heures s'égrenaient...  
Le soleil avait vite laissé place à la lune.

Le procès se poursuivait sans nous...  
Ma joie déclinait à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Je suis désolé, Honohra.

Je sortis brusquement de mes songes.  
Les iris bleus de Tony glissèrent dans les miens. Une culpabilité sans nom les habitaient.  
Natasha était assise en tailleur au pied du lit et faisait la lecture à la petite. Et l'espionne semblait prendre son rôle très à coeur.

- Je suis allé trop loin dans mes propos... j'ai merdé...

Allongé à mes côtés sur mon lit, il arborait une triste mine. Bien loin du jeune chien fou qui égayait nos dures journées.  
Cela me serra le coeur.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser ici, c'est bien moi, avoua la Russe. J'avais pensé... à tort... qu'une bonne correction lui ferait le plus grand bien. Malheureusement, j'ai sous-estimé la malveillance de cet homme.  
- Nous avons tous agi avec légèreté, reprit Hela. Et moi, la première. Jamais je n'aurais dû le défier...  
- Arrêter de vous flageller, les gars! Ce qui est fait est fait. Personne n'est coupable... nous avons agi selon notre instinct. Et il faut toujours suivre son instinct, les coupai-je.

Sentant ma soudaine nervosité, le bébé donna des coups.  
Machinalement, je plaçai la main sur mon ventre. Était-ce moi où il s'était énormément arrondi ces derniers jours?

- Bon, si on faisait un truc? Cela nous éviterait de nous morfondre...  
- J'ai ma petite idée. Et si tu nous racontés une histoire, Honohra?

La demande de la fillette me surprit au plus au point.  
Une histoire? Laquelle?

- Oh oui, une histoire, maman! s'écria Stark tel un gosse de trois ans. Veux une histoire, veux une histoire! Une histoire avec un prince et une princesse... mais qui fait pas peur... sinon...  
- Ok! J'ai saisi le message.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis à genoux.  
La fille de Loki escalada le lit et se blottit contre moi. Natasha poussa Tony et s'installa.

N'ayez crainte, la literie était assez grande pour tous nous accueillir.

- Alors, il y a cinq siècles auparavant...

xxx

Il y avait cinq siècles auparavant, je rentrais au service de la famille royale. Odin m'avait confiée la lourde tâche de protéger et surveiller le facétieux prince Loki.

Malgré son air supérieur et sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire tourner les gens en bourrique, je parvenais à m'en sortir.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour...  
Un jour de printemps...

- Honohra... Honohra! HONOHRA!

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le coeur prêt a se décrocher de ma poitrine.  
Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le prince était affalé sur un siège pas très loin de ma couche. Ses yeux émeraude s'attardèrent sur mes courbes, dissimulées par les draps...

Il savait parfaitement que je dormais totalement dénudée. Comme la plupart des Asgardiennes.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, mon prince? lui demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ma question l'arracha à la contemplation de mon corps.  
Je n'osai imaginer quelles pensées tordues traversaient actuellement son esprit.

- Je sors... et vu que Père t'a désignée comme mon garde du corps personnel, je te somme de te lever et de me suivre.  
- Avez-vous seulement l'idée de l'heure qu'il est, mon prince? m'offusquai-je. Le soleil n'est même pas complètement levé!  
- C'est un ordre, Walkyrie.

Je soupirai.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer capricieux, celui-là...

De mauvaise grâce, je me redressai, prenant soin de me couvrir les seins.  
Loki continuait à m'observer. Tel un prédateur le faisait avec une proie. Et visiblement, j'étais cette proie.

- Cela serait-ce trop demandé à mon seigneur de se tourner le temps que j'enfile quelque chose?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Honohra. Ta nudité ne me choque nullement...

Une lueur de malice naquit dans son regard.  
Il n'était pas décidé à partir.

Je fis avec.

Je repoussai sans ménagement les draps et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

- Quel ravissant spectacle, me taquina-t-il. Je pense que je reviendrais chaque matin.  
- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, mon prince, vous pouvais toujours courir.

Il ricana.  
Je l'ignorai superbement et me focalisai sur mon reflet dans le mir... mais... qu'est-ce... mes... mes... cheveux...

- LOKI! m'égosillai-je. JE VAIS VOUS TUER!

Son rire résonna à mes oreilles comme une provocation. Quelle espèce de sale petit gamin capricieux et sans cervelle! Si je te choppe...

- Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans mes appartements. Et interdiction de toucher tes cheveux...

Quoi?! Interdicton?! J'avais encore le droit de disposer de...

- Non, Honohra. Tu ne les touches pas.

Je voulus répliquer. Malheureusement, il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de le faire.  
Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, il s'évapora.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois à son service?!  
Pourquoi?!

X

Le peu de gens qui traînait dans les rues à cette heure-ci me dévisageait ouvertement.  
Loki avait pris le soin de se dissimuler sous une cape. Par contre, ses ordres avaient été très clairs.

Je n'avais nullement le droit de cacher aux Asgardiens ma splendide et merveilleuse chevelure couleur vert pomme.  
Il fallait que le monde entier admire l'étendu de son _génie_.

Nous pénétrâmes dans une sorte d'entrepôt qui semblait à l'abandon. Et pourtant, une fois à l'intérieur, c'était tout le contraire.  
Une foule y était massée. Une foule en délire...

Le centre de leur attention?

Des guerriers qui s'affrontaient à mains nues dans une petite arène spécialement aménagée pour ce genre d'affrontements.  
Leurs pieds foulaient sans pitié le sable de l'arène tandis que leurs poings fendaient impitoyablement les airs.

La sueur maculait leurs fronts.  
L'effort physique à l'état suprême.

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur le pâle visage du prince.

Mes yeux firent des allers retours entre lui et les combattants.  
Que faisait-on ici au juste?

- Vois-tu, walkyrie, Thor et moi aimons nous adonner à ce genre de passe-temps. Tester notre endurance, notre agilité... tout en faisant quelques petits paris...  
- Des paris?! m'étranglai-je. Vous êtes sérieux?  
- Tiens, voilà Thor...

Il ne prit la peine de répondre à mes interrogations.  
D'une démarche assurée, il rejoignit son frère. Derrière le dieu du tonnerre se trouvait Sif.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Peut-être qu'à deux nous arriverions à les convaincre de revenir gentiment à la maison.

- Honohra.  
- Sif, tu étais au courant de leurs...  
- J'y participais également, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce genre de combat est le meilleur moyen de faire notre  
promotion. Montrer aux autres que nous savons nous battre!  
- Jouer des muscles, quoi.

Elle ne répliqua pas.  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé...

Des hurlements retentirent soudainement dans l'entrepôt. Nous tournâmes simultanément la tête en direction de l'arène.

Thor, torse nu, venait d'y pénétrer.

Il était tout bonnement monstrueux.  
Ses biceps, ses abdos, ses pectoraux... développés à l'extrême...  
Une détermination sans borne l'habitait.

Le guerrier paraissait particulièrement chétif face à lui.  
Un battement de cils plus tard et le prince héritier chargeait son adversaire tel un bélier.

L'homme se retrouva aussitôt à terre.  
C'était déjà fini?

Ah non...

Le guerrier se remit sur ses pieds et décocha un splendide coup de poing dans l'abdomen.  
Thor encaissa l'attaque. Seul un petit grognement sortit de sa bouche.

Mais Thor n'était pas Thor pour rien...

Il attrapa le bras de son adversaire et le tordit sans ménagement.  
En proie à la douleur, le guerrier se soumit à la domination de son futur roi... du moins... presque...  
Un instant d'inattention du prince et il parvint à s'extirper de sa poigne... à le déstabiliser...

Thor l'entraîna dans sa chute...

- Honohra, détends-toi...  
- Odin est-il au courant?

Je croisai les yeux de la walkyrie.  
Non, bien évidemment.

Pourquoi poser la question?

Les hurlements se firent plus intenses.

L'héritier du trône prenait petit à petit l'ascendant sur son adversaire.  
Alors qu'il avait été en fâcheuse posture, il avait réussi à crocheter le cou du guerrier avec jambes et à le plaquer sur le sol.  
Thor se plaça au-dessus...  
Et le premier sang coula.

- Combat terminé!

Mon regard se perdit vers Loki.  
Il avait prononcé ces mots avec délectation...

Thor avait remporté son combat et cela faisait les affaires du cadet.  
Le dieu de la malice prit la bourse des mains d'homme que je reconnus comme un des conseillers du Père de Toute Chose.

Si Odin savait...

- Bravo, mon frère. Tu as été spectaculaire.

Les deux frères s'étreignirent brièvement.

- Honohra... au fait, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux?  
Sif me fixait, les yeux écarquillés.  
Gênée, je passai une main dans ma chevelure.

Bon, question suivante.

- Prince Loki.

Une armoire à glace se dressa face à lui.  
Le jeune magicien ne broncha pas.  
Je portai une main vers ma cuisse où était dissimulé un poignard. Être prête quoi qu'il advienne.

- Je souhaiterais vous affronter en duel, déclara tout simplement l'inconnu. Un duel à la loyale. Sans magie.

Un silence de mort s'installa subitement dans l'assemblée.  
J'entendais ma petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait:  
"Qu'est-ce que t'attends, crétine? Que Loki se fasse écrabouiller?"

Ce dernier semblait peser le pour et le contre. Sa magie, c'était son passe-partout.  
Pourrait-il s'en sortir?

- Très bien. Je relève le défi. Quelle est la mise?

Ce fut avec horreur que je vis les yeux du guerrier se braquer sur moi.

- Une nuit avec elle... la fille de joie qui vous accompagne...

QUOI?! Fille de joie?! Il avait vu ça où, celui-là?!  
Sif était aussi outrée que moi.

La colère arpentait mes veines tel un poison.

- Mon garde du corps personnel plutôt...  
- Fille de joie, garde du corps... peu importe ce qu'elle est, je la veux, mon prince.

Une lueur de panique traversa le regard de Loki.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec l'armoire à glace. Dénué de sa magie, il ne présentait plus un grand danger.

- Soit, j'accepte, par contre, si je gagne...

Le prince cadet exposa ses exigences.  
L' Asgardien pâlit.

Intéressant...

Les deux combattants se mirent en tenue de circonstance et se présentèrent dans l'arène.  
Et j'avouai que Loki n'était pas aussi chétif et maladif que je pensais.

Pas aussi bodybuildé que ses sujets mais tout de même alléchant... eh... qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma vieille?! Tu es une walkyrie! Les hommes, c'est pas pour toi!  
Et l'affrontement commença.

Le poing du guerrier vola vers le cadet.  
Celui-ci l'esquiva sans problème. Déjà il avait la rapidité pour lui.

Puis un deuxième.  
Puis un troisième.

En revanche, il ne vit pas le pied de son adversaire filer droit vers son flanc gauche.  
Loki le reçut de plein fouet et chuta lourdement le sol.

La souffrance crispait ses traits.

Mais il était un prince et un prince n'abandonne pas!

Il se releva vivement et s'attaqua aux jambes de son adversaire. De son pied gauche, il percuta violemment la cheville droite de l'homme, qui, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre.  
Loki profita de l'occasion pour se jeter sur lui...

La rage décuplée, le guerrier parvint à se redresser, à attraper le prince par la taille pour, finalement, l'envoyer valdinguer à quelques mètres de là.  
Le dos de Loki heurta le sol.

Un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres.  
Je me raidis.

Il voulut se remettre debout.  
L'armoire à glace lui administra un bon coup de pied dans les côtes.

Loki, haineux, tenta à nouveau de se lever.  
Un énième coup dans les côtes le cloua sur le sable de l'arène.

Les mains prostrées sur ses os, les paupières closes par la souffrance, recroquevillé en position foetale, le prince était vulnérable.  
Le guerrier, victorieux, tourna les talons. Il pensait en avoir terminé...

Mais Loki demeurait l'Asgardien le plus rusé du royaume.  
Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement.  
D'une vivacité sans égale, il se releva et s'agrippa à sa proie.

Son bras gauche entoura impitoyablement la gorge de l'homme.  
Ce dernier vit rouge.

Loki vola à nouveau à travers l'arène.  
Mais cette fois...

Toute l'assemblée put entendre ses os se briser.  
Toute l'assemblée eut le loisir d'entendre ses hurlements déchirants.

Le guerrier marcha sa rencontre.  
Sans une once d'hésitation, je sautai dans l'arène et m'interposai entre eux.

- C'est fini, gueulai-je.  
Je pointai mon poignard en direction de l'adversaire de Loki.

Le prince ne bougeait plus.  
Seuls ses gémissements prouvaient qu'il était en vie.

- Si vous interrompez le combat... cela signifie que j'ai gagné. Et que vous m'appartenez corps et âme pour...

Il n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Des gardes du palais pénétrèrent soudainement dans l'entrepôt.  
Les guerriers essayèrent de s'enfuir mais peine perdue...

Les gardes nous encerclèrent.  
Et à leur tête, un jeune homme à la stature imposante... à l'air supérieur...

Myriarto.

- Je crois bien que nous avons fait une belle prise...

Un petit ricanement...

- Mesdames, messieurs, vous en êtes en état d'arrestation pour organisation de jeux clandestins...

Son regard bleu s'attarda une minute sur moi.  
Je l'ignorai superbement.

Thor et moi relevâmes doucement un Loki totalement meurtri.  
La sueur maculait son pâle front.

- Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant, lâcha le chef. Je me demande ce que va en penser le roi.

x

Comme de bien entendu, Odin nous passa une avoinée des plus mémorables.  
Du moins, à Sif et moi...  
Surtout à moi, en fait.

Loki était revenu en mille morceaux...

Et je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher cela.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, mon prince?  
- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, répondit-il en un sourire.

Loki était alité depuis deux jours.  
Les guérisseurs se relayaient à son chevet.

- Faut dire qu'avec plusieurs côtes brisées et plusieurs vertèbres déplacées... vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte...

Il ricana brièvement...  
Ses côtes le rappelaient à l'ordre.

- Et Père?  
- Odin a failli juste me tuer... tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser un sale gosse.  
- Moi, un sale gosse ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être insolente, ma belle.

Son regard était empli de tendresse.

- Merci, en tout cas, Honohra... merci de me supporter...  
- C'est mon travail, mon prince.  
- Appelez-moi, Loki.

Je me détournai de lui, gênée.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais...

Un flash de lumière verte m'aveugla.  
Je me couvris le visage.

Qu'est-ce que...

- Je n'ai pas assez de force pour me guérir mais j'en ai assez pour rendre à vos cheveux leur couleur d'origine.  
- Oh, je commençais à m'y habituer, vous savez.

Je lui souris.  
Et serrai doucement sa main.

Sacré Loki...  
Si tu n'existais pas, il aurait fallu t'inventer...

xxx

Hela me fixait émerveillée.  
Son masque de sérieux avait de nouveau laissé place à son air enfantin.  
Natasha me fixait un léger sourire en coin.  
Tony me fixait hilare.

- Oh, Tête de Bouc... j'aurais payé pour voir le massacre!  
- Avec du recul, ça fait marrer... mais sur le coup, j'étais mal.

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'irruption de Steve, Bruce et Clint.  
Le procès...

J'avais complètement oublié!

- Alors?

Je bondis sur eux.  
Bruce me réceptiona.

- Alors?! Alors?!  
- Myriarto a interrogé Clint et...  
- Je suis désolé, Honohra, reprit Oeil de Faucon. J'ai dit exactement ce que j'avais ressenti lors de ma possession... ce ne sera pas complètement en faveur de ton mari. Pourtant, j'ai bien spécifié qu'il m'avait traité comme il faut...  
- Clint..

Je le pris dans mes bras.

- Tu as dit la vérité. C'est ce qui compte.  
- Sache que quoi qu'il advienne de Loki, je serais là pour le bébé et toi.  
- Je n'en doute pas...  
- Eh, attendez. Loki est loin d'être enterré, nous rappela Steve. Si vous l'aviez vu...

Intéressés, Hela, Tony et Natasha sautèrent du lit et se massèrent autour de nous.

- Le gothique mégalo a récidivé? Cool! Racontez les gars...  
- On peut dire qu'il a repris du poil de la bête. Il a déballé tout son sac. Ni Myriarto ni Odin n'ont été épargnés, fit Banner. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est son vrai caractère qui a pris le dessus.  
- Ironie, sarcasmes, haine... c'était du Loki tout craché, poursuivit Rogers. Et...

La tension était palpable.  
Il s'était interrompu comme ça?!

Ils me cachaient un truc.

- Et quoi? Quoi? s'énerva la petite à la surprise générale. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est!

Le côté adulte reprenait le dessus.

Mes iris passèrent d'Avenger en Avenger.  
Qu'ils arrêtent leur petit manège!

Je voulais savoir!

- Et? ET?! Insistai-je.  
- Ouais, Captain! Accouche! renchérit Iron Man.  
- Afin d'empêcher Loki de dire une syllabe de plus, il a demandé à ce qu'on lui couse les lèvres...

Et mon monde s'écroula.

* * *

_Voilà. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_  
_Une petite review?_

_Allez, bonne semaine!_


	10. Chapitre IX

_Suite des aventures d'Honohra et Loki! _  
_Attention, chapitre sponsorisé par Kleenex... snif... (veuillez excuser l'auteur... elle a été bercée trop près du mur...)^^_

_Merci à mes deux plus fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews, j'ai nommé SkyA et Rose-Eliade! (applause!)_

_Merci également aux followeurs et aux anonymes de suivre cette fanfiction!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

On allait lui coudre les lèvres... on allait lui coudre les lèvres...

La panique s'insinua lentement en moi. Tel un venin des plus mortels.  
Myriarto était déterminé à ce que Loki ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et encore...  
Je suis certaine qu'il ferait tout pour effacer son existence dans l'histoire des neuf royaumes.

Loki avait déja subi un tel châtiment.  
Thor avait tenu à lever le voile sur le passé de son frère adoptif et m'avait donc mise au courant de tout. Les enfants, les joies, les peines, les punitions...  
Les lèvres de Loki avaient déjà été cousues. Sur ordre d'Odin. Sur ordre de l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Pour une banale histoire de cheveux.  
Et aujourd'hui encore, il empruntait à nouveau ce sentier jonché de souffrance.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Natasha. Elle comprit où je voulais en venir.  
Nous devions protéger Hela de toute cette violence. L'éloigner le plus possible.

- Viens, ma chérie...  
- Non! Je veux le voir ! Je veux voir mon père! prostesta-t-elle.

Mon coeur se serra. Ma gorge se noua. Des sueurs froides parcoururent mon échine.

- Allez-y, on s'occupe d'elle, m'encouragea Bruce.

J'obtempérai.  
Flanquée de Tony et Clint, je partis à la rencontre du cauchemar.

xxx

- Majesté, vous ne pouvez accéder...  
- Ferme-la, compris?! m'emportai-je avec violence. Une syllabe de plus et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter!  
Le garde se terra dans le silence.  
J'étais d'une humeur massacrante... valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de l'ouvrir... pour son propre salut.

Intimidé, il nous laissa passer.

- Papa et maman ont une course à faire, alors sois bien sage fiston! se moqua Stark.  
- Il le sera, je puis vous l'assurer, renchérit Barton. Je me charge de le surveiller... occupez-vous de Loki...  
L'archer dévisagea l'Asgardien de ses yeux clairs. Le faucon était à son poste.  
Nous pouvions avoir la conscience tranquille.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, nous nous élançâmes dans le labyrinthe des geôles du palais.  
Deux personnes... une seule foulée... Tony et moi ne faisions qu'un.  
Mortel et déesse réunis. Invincibles.  
Je n'osais imaginer ce que nous ferions si Myriarto avait le malheur de croiser notre chemin.

Nous parvînmes enfin à la cellule.  
Alerté par le bruit de nos pas, Loki se retourna vivement.  
Brisé. Blessé. Bafoué. Mais tellement dangereux.  
Rien ne pouvait être plus dangereux que lui à cet instant précis.

Regard glacial. Regard noir. Regard assassin.  
Ses iris étaient aussi affutés que la lame d'un couteau. Colère, méfiance et douleur s'étaient invitées dans son esprit. Ces trois compagnes d'infortune qui ne le quitteraient pas de sitôt.

- Loki, hésitai-je.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des fils sombres qui scellaient désormais ses lèvres. Fils qui, bien sûr, se révélaient incassables...  
Des filets de sang maculaient son menton.

" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?! Vous tenez à ce que cet ordure de conseiller vous fasse la peau?!"

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix dans ma tête. Une voix aussi sombre que ses pensées.  
- Je croyais qu'il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs! s'écria Tony, tout aussi surpris que moi. Tu nous caches bien ton jeu, Mister Freeze.  
Les poings du Jotun se contractèrent subitement.  
Je me hâtai de tout expliquer à Iron Man.

- La magie et la télépathie sont deux choses distinctes.  
La magie prend sa source dans notre coeur et emprunte le même chemin que le sang. La télépathie est juste le résultat d'une bonne exploitation de notre cortex cérébral.

Le milliardaire ne releva pas.  
Songeur, il observait toujours les lèvres de Loki.

" Détournez le regard, stupide mortel..."  
- Eh oh! Sois poli, mon gars. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour t'enfoncer...  
" Cela m'étonne de la part du grand Tony Stark, ironisa-t-il, moi qui croyais que vous ne vous intéressiez qu'à une seule chose dans votre vie... votre nombril...  
- Enfin, tu admets ma suprématie. Il y a du progrès, Tête de...  
" Dîtes cela encore une fois et je vous étrangle!"

Il n'y avait nulle menace dans ses propos. C'était juste un petit jeu...  
Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du playboy Stark. Il semblait aimer ce genre d'echanges.  
Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Loki retrouvait petit à petit sa vraie personnalité.  
Ses iris retrouvaient petit à petit leur couleur initiale.

Le Tesseract rendait les armes.  
La malice reprenait ses droits.

- Allez, on va t'enlever tes fifils. Ta langue de serpent finirait presque par me manquer, dis donc.  
Mon mari le fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'attaque à ce don que lui avait offert la vie.  
- Heureusement que je me balade toujours avec quelques outils dans ma poche... sinon, je me demande ce qu'il adviendrait de toi...  
" Voulez-vous que l'on chante vos louanges aussi?"  
- Avec grand plaisir..."

Je dévérouillai la porte de la cellule avec la clé que j'avais discrètement subtilisé au garde cinq minutes auparavant.  
Tony sortit une pince coupante de sa poche et se planta face à Loki.

- Ne bouge plus...

Je doutais du succès de son entreprise.  
Les fils ne cèderaient pas. C'était certain.

Ma main se glissa doucement dans celle du roi déchu. Aussitôt, ses doigts serrèrent les miens.  
Je tentai tant bien que mal d'apaiser son esprit par la magie.

Les lames de la pince se refermèrent sur les liens en un bruit sourd. Sans les rompre.  
Le mortel afficha un air étonné.  
Reprenant tout son sérieux, il réitéra son geste, qui se solda par un nouvel échec.

" Rencontreriez-vous quelques difficultés, homme de métal"  
- Cessez de me polluer avec votre ironie...

Troisième tentative. Troisième échec.

- Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu...

Des bruits de pas le stoppèrent dans son élan.  
Ce fut avec horreur que nous vîmes Myriarto rappliquer avec une dizaine de gardes. Parmi eux, Clint. A mon avis, le conseiller l'avait dissuadé de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Loki se plaça devant moi, jouant ainsi le rôle de bouclier.  
Tony se plaça à ses côtés, la mine grave.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici, Honohra... que tu ne pourrais t'empêcher de venir le voir après...  
- Jamais tu ne m'empêcheras de faire ce qu'il me plaît.

Le conseiller s'avança.  
Le Jotun lui offrit son regard le plus haineux.  
D'un claquement de doigts, Myriarto fit immobiliser les deux hommes.

- Cela ne te gêne pas, Loki, si je discute un peu avec ta femme... oh... que suis-je bête.! Tu n'as plus la possibilité de me répondre...

Myriarto fit un pas dans ma direction.  
Je le défiai.

- Honohra... mettons notre rancoeur de côté. Repartons à zéro...

Je serrai les mâchoires.  
Ses paroles étaient si mielleuses,si fausses...

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucun avenir aux côtés de cette espèce de monstre sanguinaire...

La distance qui nous séparait n'excédait pas un mètre.  
Ma main descendit très lentement vers ma cuisse droite.

- Pas de ça avec moi, ma chère.

Il me plaqua impitoyablement contre le mur.  
J'accusai le choc.

Je vis Loki, Tony et Clint se débattre.  
Une étincelle de folie s'installa dans les yeux de mon mari.

- Un nouvel ordre va voir le jour, Honohra. A toi de décider si tu veux en faire partie...

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Ses lèvres effleuraient ma peau.  
Paralysée... j'étais paralysée...

- Je peux t'offrir un avenir... à toi et à l'enfant... si seulement tu acceptes d'être...  
- D'être quoi? Ta chose?! crachai-je.

Je me confrontai à son regard assombri.  
- Je ne suis pas une femme-objet et ne le serai jamais!  
- Honnêtement, qui voudrait de lui?

Le conseiller se tourna vers Stark. Ce dernier arborait un sourire arrogant.

- Faut vraiment avoir faim...

Je profitai de l'occasion pour m'extraire de l'emprise de Myriarto.

- Comment osez-vous m'insulter, stupide mortel?  
- Je crois avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part... ah oui... Loki a récemment posé un brevet sur cette phrase!

L'intéressé suivait avec intérêt le "match".

- Monsieur Stark, vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter...  
- Bouh, j'ai peur...  
- Tu vas regretter ces paroles, mortel.  
- MYRIARTO!

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent en direction du couloir.  
Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun.

La cavalerie était arrivé!

Surpris par leur intervention, le conseiller recula.

- Thor...  
- Prince Thor, tonna le dieu du tonnerre. Seriez-vous sourd, Myriarto?  
- Pardon?!  
L'héritier du trône s'avança vers lui.  
L'orage menaçait. L'orage grondait. L'orage allait frapper.

- Odin vous a clairement ordonné de ne pas vous en prendre à la famille royale. Et vous venez d'enfreindre ce commandement...

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent sur moi. Rogers et Banner s'occupèrent de Stark.  
Loki remercia brièvement les trois guerriers de leur aide.

- Mon prince...  
- IL SUFFIT! Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses... rugit Thor, hors de lui. Vous abusez de vos pouvoirs, Myriarto... et cela ne plaît pas du tout...  
- Et que comptez-vous faire de moi, mon prince? Je représente le peuple et à ce titre, je suis intouchable...  
- Intouchable? Non...  
- Mais vous savez que si vous tentez quelque chose à mon encontre, tous vos sujets se soulèveront...

Le prince ne releva pas.  
Il se contenta de le jauger du regard.

- Sortez...SORTEZ!

Un rictus mauvais sur le visage, le conseiller quitta la cellule.  
Je me laissai choir sur le sol.

Fatiguée... tellement fatiguée...  
Il était vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher...

* * *

Vide... tellement vide...  
Mes forces m'avaient désertée.

Thor me porta jusqu'à mon lit.

Il me posa délicatement sur les draps.

- Je vous laisse... passez une bonne nuit...

Vous?  
Passez?  
Mon cerveau était, certes, embrumé mais j'arrivais encore à distinguer le "tu" et le "vous".

Je me redressai difficilement.  
Loki s'assis au bord du lit, les iris brillants d'un éclat particulier.

"Je suis très inquiet pour toi, Honohra..."  
- Inquiet? Tu ne devrais pas... je vais bien... notre fille va bien...

Je pris sa main gauche et la posai sur mon ventre.

- Tu vois? Elle donne des petits coups.  
" Tu devrais te ménager...  
- Ai-je seulement le choix? Myriarto a juré de te faire exécuter. Je ne peux donc prendre des vacances.  
"Tu es enceinte. Une femme enceinte doit se reposer. Et mon esprit ne pourra être tranquille si tu continues à t'épuiser de la sorte!"  
- Tu voudrais que je baisse les bras?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, las.

" Non... je tenais juste à te faire remarquer l'évidence. Tu es à bout de force! Il est temps de dormir!"  
- Et à ton avis, je m'apprêtais à faire quoi? Jouer aux échecs peut-être?"  
" Oh, pardon! Veuillez m'excuser, votre Altesse!"  
- Si tu veux te faire pardonner, déshabille-toi et rejoins-moi sous les draps.

Sans hésitation, il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa à mes côtés sous les draps. Sans hésitation, je me blottis contre lui, heureuse.  
Les battements de son coeur m'apaisaient.

"N'aie crainte... je suis à tes côtés... personne ne pourra te faire de mal"

Sur cette promesse, je me détendis totalement, succombant ainsi au charme de Morphée.

xxx

- Mon frère. Il est temps de te lever...

J'ouvris subitement les paupières.

Thor me sourit.

- Désolé, Honohra. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Son regard azur se reporta sur Loki qui, étonnament, était toujours couché.  
Les iris émeraude de ce dernier fixaient le vide. Songeur, penseur, rêveur... quel adjectif lui conviendrait-il le mieux en cet instant précis?

- Loki. Tu dois te présenter à l'audience.  
- Ecoute Thor, s'il te plaît.

Voulant donner le bon exemple, je sortis du lit. Du moins, tentai de sortir du lit.  
Le Jotun, revenu à la réalité, m'obligeait à rester couchée. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec sa vision des choses.

" Je t'ordonne de garder le lit pour la journée. C'est clair?"  
- La reine n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir du roi.  
" J'insiste"

Je me plongeai dans l'étendue verte de ses yeux.  
Non, il n'était pas énervé. Ni même agacé. Juste un brin autoritaire. Juste un brin soucieux de ma santé.  
Finalement, je sonnai la réedition.  
Il avait gagné la partie... je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il se fasse du mouron pour moi...  
Et un Loki inquiet était un Loki avec les nerfs à vif donc un Loki dangereux.

Il serait cruel de ma part d'imposer sa fureur aux neuf royaumes.

xxx

J'écrivai tranquillement.

Le procès avait repris depuis une heure environ. Aucun écho ne m'était parvenu pour l'instant.  
J'espérais juste que la chance tournerait en notre faveur...

Des bruits de pas me parvinrent. Je levai les yeux.  
Bruce venait de faire son apparition.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit là? L'avait-on, lui aussi, exilé de la salle du trône?

- Tout va bien, Honohra?

Son visage était étonamment détendu. Non, Myriarto ne l'avait pas viré du conseil.

- C'est déjà fini?  
- Tu veux parler du procès ou de ma présence là-bas? me demanda-t-il, étrangement enjoué.  
- Les deux, hésitai-je.

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il accepta volontiers la proposition.

- Non, le procès n'est pas terminé. En ce qui me concerne, on va dire que j'ai quitté la salle de mon plein gré afin d'éviter que Hulk témoigne...  
Il se retint de rire.

Cela aurait été comique de voir Hulk utiliser Myriarto comme hochet.

- Sans parler de Hulk, tu as donné ta version des faits?  
- J'ai fait mon devoir, Honohra. Le conseil sait exactement le fond de ma pensée. Et je leur ai exposés les résultats des analyses de sang.  
- Très bien.

Voyant que je n'étais pas forcément au top de ma forme, il changea de sujet.

- Je n'ai pas vu Hela aujourd'hui...  
- Elle est à Helheim pour deux jours. Tu sais... pour ses leçons...  
- J'ai du mal à imaginer la petite devenir la mort, me confia-t-il. Elle semble si fragile pour tenir un tel rôle.

Je lui souris.  
Il était vrai qu'au premier abord, on pouvait la croire fragile.

- Elle est la fille de Loki. Comme son père, elle cache très bien son jeu.  
- En parlant de Loki, ne peut-on rien faire pour lui? Pour ses lèvres ?

Je soupirai.  
Malheureusement, on ne pouvait lui retirer ses fils. Myriarto avait bien joué son coup.

- Tony a essayé. Et on a vu le résul...

"Honohra..."

Je me figeai.  
Bruce fronça les sourcils.

" A ton tour de faire entendre ta voix..."

Sa voix était douce et emplie de malice.

- Un problème?  
- C'est Loki. Par télépathie. Il semblerait que ce soit à mon tour de témoigner.

Même pas deux minutes après, un garde venait me chercher.  
Bruce m'avait adressé un petit sourire d'encouragement.

* * *

Je pénétrais dans la salle du trône, la tête haute.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.  
Loki, Frigga, Thor, Odin, Sif, Steve, Clint, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun... tous là à observer la moindre de mes réactions.

Tous craignaient que je m'en prenne à Myriarto... surtout après ce qui s'était passé.  
Je ne le toucherai pas.

- Reine Honohra, jurez-vous de dire la vérité ?  
- Oui.

Le conseiller se rapprocha de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Désolée de te décevoir, mon gars, mais tu ne m'impressionnes nullement.

- Vous êtes mariée à Loki Laufeyson depuis cinq mois...  
- Stop!

Je le vis serrer les mâchoires.  
Et me foudroyai du regard en prime.

- Trêve de paroles. Nos souvenirs auront plus d'impact.

Sans crier gare, je lui saisis le bras.  
Et activai ma magie.

xxx

Loki m'avait amené sur le lieu de la future invasion.  
Une tour... la tour Stark?!

J'étais toujours incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Toujours sous l'emprise du sort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Honohra. Je vais bientôt te libérer...

Je lui adressai un regard assassin.

Nous parvînmes au dernier étage de la tour.  
Le Jotun me posa délicatement par terre.

- Tu vas me promettre d'être bien sage, ma belle...

Il se frotta subitement les yeux... yeux à la couleur si peu naturelle.

" Tu peux gentiment aller te faire voir, Loki" pensai-je fortement.  
- Je suis ton mari. Et il est de mon devoir de te protéger... que tu le veuilles ou non...

Il avait haussé le ton.  
Mon coeur eut un loupé.  
Décidément, je ne le reconnaissais plus.

- La Terre va nous appartenir, Honohra. Très prochainement et aucun mortel ne pourra m'arrê...

Un objet rouge non identifié entra dans mon champ de vision. Un truc rouge... et or... qui volait à l'extérieur...  
Une armure volante. Tony Stark.

Loki remarqua mon désintérêt total pour sa personne et mon intérêt total pour la baie vitrée.  
Il se retourna.  
Un rictus mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Il aimait bien s'amuser avec les mortels comme le faisait un enfant penché sur une fourmilière.  
Deux secondes après, il se trouvait sur la terrasse extérieure, le sceptre à la main.

Tony atterit sur la plateforme.

Mes membres étaient toujours aussi inertes.

Loki revint à l'intérieur.  
Iron Man fit son entrée. Il se paralysa en me voyant.

- Honohra?! Tu fais une petite pause...  
Quel sens de l'humour...  
Si j'avais eu l'usage de mes mains, je l'aurais applaudi.

- Qui vous a permis de lui parler, mortel?  
Stark s'était dirigé vers son bar et en profita pour se servir un petit verre...  
- Et bien, le grand Iron Man n'a point besoin de votre permission pour parler à cette délicieuse créature... qui n'attend que moi...  
Mon mari vit rouge. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de moi de cette façon.

D'une démarche assurée, il s'avança vers Stark.  
Son sourire disparut complètement.

Je sentis des picotements dans mes jambes. Ouais! Ouais! Je récupérais mes fonctions motrices!

Et les deux ennemis papotaient...

Et mes orteils répondirent enfin.

Le visage de Loki se fermait de plus en plus.  
Ses doigts s'amusaient avec le sceptre.

Et mes mollets répondirent.

Le visage de Tony exprimait une détermination sans faille. Il voulait gagner du temps, c'était évident. Il voulait que le Jotun oublie le monde.  
- Il n'y a pas de trône...

Et mes doigts répondirent enfin.

La pointe du sceptre entra en contact avec le torse de Stark.  
Ma respiration se bloqua subitement. Non... non... pas lui...

Et mes bras répondirent enfin.

Contre toute attente, la petite entreprise de Loki tomba à l'eau.  
Tony n'était pas devenu un de ses esclaves...

Deuxième tentative. Troisième tentative. Echec. Echec.  
Etait-ce dû à la présence de cette petite chose qui brillait d'une lumière bleuté sous le tee-shirt de son adversaire?

- D'habitude, ça marche.  
- C'est une petite défaillance qui touche un homme sur cinq...

Vexé que l'on s'attaque ainsi à sa virilité, Loki le jeta violemment à terre.  
Une colère sans limite déforma ses traits.

Je réussis à décoller mon dos du mur.

Le dieu des mensonges saisit l'Avenger par le cou.

- Vous tomberez tous avant moi...  
- Jarvis!  
- NON! hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

Je me remis rapidement sur pieds...  
Loki le projeta contre la fenêtre...  
En ultime espoir, je me jetai en avant.  
Mes doigts agrippèrent ceux du milliardaire, lui évitant ainsi une chute mortelle.

Soulagé. Soulagée.

- J'ai eu chaud aux fesses... t'arriveras à me soulever?  
- Je suis une déesse. Et une déesse a de la force...

Je lui tendis ma deuxième main. Après maintes efforts, il réussit à la saisir.

- Tiens bon...

Je commençai à le remonter.  
Mais le destin en décida autrement.

Le bras droit de Loki m'entoura rapidement la gorge.  
Je voulus lutter mais avec les deux mains prises...  
Une vague de magie s'insinua en moi. Horreur... horreur... mes doigts se relâchèrent...  
Les doigts de Tony glissèrent.

Et il chuta.

Un cri de pure panique s'échappa de mes lèvres.  
Cri qui fut vite interrompu par la sortie fulgurante d'un autre objet volant.

Nous tombâmes à terre.  
Loki se redressa vivement.

- Honohra, comment as-tu pu me faire cela?

Je me plongeai dans ses iris emplis de fureur.

Je ne pouvais te laisser gagner... je ne pouvais demeurer à tes côtés...

Un bruit attira notre attention.  
Quelle fut la surprise de voir Tony Stark vivant et à nouveau en armure.

Le dieu se dressa face à lui.  
Le bras métallique se tendit vers lui.

Seul le mot "Phil" parvint à mes oreilles...  
Dernier mot qui parvint à mes oreilles avant de me téléporter.

xxx

Je me retirai de l'esprit du conseiller.

Ce transfert de magie m'avait vidée. Littéralement.  
Au point de devoir m'asseoir.

Myriarto et moi étions le centre de toutes les attentions. Nos gestes, nos réactions, nos émotions.  
Nous étions mis à nu.

Je ne pouvais quitter le guerrier des yeux. Mes souvenirs et ceux de mon mari avaient-ils réussi à le convaincre?

- Honohra... très chère Honohra... je peux admettre que le Tesseract a joué un rôle dans cette histoire.

Je retins mon souffle.  
Il y avait forcément un mais.

- Cela explique en partie pour Midgard. Mais pas pour Jotunheim. Et aucun d'entre vous n'a su me fournir une explication convaincante. Une explication qui prouverait l'innocence de Loki.

Mon coeur allait se décrocher.  
J'avais échoué. Nous avions tous échoué...

- Les témoins ayant tous été interrogés, le conseil se retire afin de délibérer... annonça un des conseillers.

Je déglutis.  
Dans quelques minutes, nous serions fixés sur le sort de Loki.  
Dans quelques minutes, nous connaîtrons le verdict.

x

Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce.  
Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg.  
Odin, Frigga, Thor.  
Loki et moi.  
Avengers, guerriers et têtes couronnés étions rassemblés.

Main dans la main, mon mari et moi demeurâmes silencieux.

- Ils sont longs à la détente... râla Iron Man.

La Veuve Noire lui intima de se taire.  
L'attente était insupportable. Une longue agonie qui devrait prendre fin... maintenant...

Les conseillers firent leur entrée.  
Je fus soudainement prise de vertiges.  
Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

Les neuf s'alignèrent sur l'estrade. Au milieu, Myriarto.  
Myriarto dont le visage était inexpressif. Aucun indice en vue.

- Loki Laufeyson, vous êtes reconnu coupable de...

Je sentis les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez.

- Le conseil a décidé de vous condamner à la peine capitale.

Frigga et moi hurlâmes notre désespoir.  
Thor hurla sa colère.  
Sif et Natasha tentèrent tant bien que mal de me réconforter.  
Tony et Clint jurèrent en coeur.  
Odin, Bruce et Steve ne surent comment réagir.  
Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg tentèrent de calmer le prince héritier.

Des cris de joie se mêlèrent aux cris scandalisés.  
Les Asgardiens étaient divisés.

Ma tête tournait. Tournait violemment.  
J'allais m'évanouir.

"Honohra..."

- Gardes! Ramenez-le dans sa cellule!  
- Même pas en rêve, espèce d'enfoiré! gueula Tony.  
Banner l'attira en arrière.  
- Tony... nous ne pouvons plus rien faire...

" Souviens-toi..."

Deux gardes s'approchèrent.  
Frigga nous prit Loki et moi dans ses bras. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

" Mon amour pour toi est éternel"

Les iris du Jotun étaient voilés de tristesse.  
Sa malice l'avait définitivement abandonné.

" Tu seras à jamais..."

Odin dissimulait sa douleur autant qu'il pouvait.  
Le roi ne devait montrer ses faiblesses. Le roi devait rester digne.

"... mon souffle..."

Thor ferma les paupières. Pour taire sa douleur. Pour échapper à la réalité.

Nous nous levâmes.  
Les gardes s'emparèrent de Loki.

Un dernier regard pour moi. Une dernière caresse.

"... ma vie."

J'essayai de faire bonne figure.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'emmènent loin de nous.  
Jusqu'à ce que les sujets s'en aillent.

Tombée à genoux.  
Les yeux qui fixaient le vide. Les larmes perlant le long de mes joues.  
J'étais seule. Mon esprit avait exclu les éléments extérieurs...  
Seule avec ma souffrance.

Le glas de la mort avait sonné.

C'était la fin.

La fin.

* * *

_This is the end or this is pas the end?_

_Loki va-t-il vraiment mourir?_  
_Honohra va-t-elle baissé les bras?_

_Les carottes sont-elles cuites?_

_La suite dans le prochain épisode!_

_Une petite review? (yeux larmoyants^^)_


	11. Chapitre X

_Merci à Rose-Eliade, SkyA, littleharleen, Lokipower, Marie1410 et L guest pour leurs reviews! C'est trop gentil... (auteur qui pleure de joie^^)_  
_Merci à mes followeurs et aux anonymes de suivre cette histoire!_

L guest: Honohra accouchera dans quelques mois (trois-quatre environ)... plus exactement dans la troisième partie de la trilogie des ténèbres

_J'ai pu constater à quel point vous aimiez Loki... et que sa mort prochaine vous bouleversait..._  
_Mais Loki est un dieu (oh oui! hyper sexy en plus...^^)... et un dieu sexy ne meurt pas comme ça!_

_Bref..._

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le verdict du procès.

Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre.  
Je m'étais éloignée du monde. Je m'étais éloignée des Avengers. Je m'étais éloignée de ma famille. Je m'étais éloignée de Loki.

En position fœtale, le regard perdu dans le vide… une boule de tristesse. Voilà à quoi j'étais réduite.  
Les larmes coulaient à flot. Des tremblements incontrôlables agitaient mon corps.

Je ne pouvais vivre sans lui ! Loki était ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Et Myriarto me l'enlevait !  
Oui ! J'aurais voulu que Loki soit puni pour ses crimes ! Mais pas de cette façon !

- Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! hurlai-je à pleins poumons. POURQUOI M'AS-TU FAIT CELA ?!

Un halo de lumière bleue entourait mes mains. Des particules de magie se déposaient progressivement sur la literie.  
La colère remplaçait petit à petit la tristesse.

J'en voulais au monde entier. J'en voulais à Loki d'avoir voulu se venger. J'en voulais à Loki d'avoir cédé face à Thanos et au Tesseract. J'en voulais à Loki d'avoir faibli face au titan… qui l'avait menacé de s'en prendre au bébé et à moi…  
Je lui en voulais d'être tombé si bas. D'avoir laissé l'opportunité à Myriarto d'enfoncer le clou.

Qu'allions-nous devenir à sa disparition ?

Je ne serai plus qu'une ombre. Plus rien d'autre.

- POURQUOI LOKI ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU ?!  
Je laissai libre-cours à mes émotions. Aucune limite.  
- Honohra…

Tremblante, je levai les yeux vers la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Sif ?!  
- Beaucoup de monde s'inquiète pour toi… tes cris…  
- Quoi mes cris ?! On n'a plus le droit de tester ses cordes vocales ? ironisai-je.

Elle s'approcha, méfiante. Je ne bougeai pas d'un iota.

- Honohra…  
- Dois-je me répéter ? FOUS LE CAMP !  
- Non, je sais que…  
- TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU N'AS JAMAIS AIME LOKI ! TU NE SAIS DONC RIEN !

A bout de nerfs, je me levai.  
La magie enveloppait maintenant mes bras. Je ne parvenais plus à me dominer.

Il valait mieux qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

- HONOHRA ! ECOUTE-MOI !  
- JE ME FOUS DE TON AVIS !

Elle essaya de m'attraper le bras…  
Erreur...  
Ma magie se déchaîna contre la guerrière sans que je puisse la maîtriser.  
Sif tomba lourdement sur le sol, totalement sonnée et la main gauche brûlée.

- SIF !  
Je me précipitai sur elle.  
- SIF ! SIF !  
- Honohra ?!  
Thor fit son apparition… oh non… qu'allait-il penser ? Que j'avais attenté à la vie de Sif ? Que j'étais devenue folle ?  
- Thor… aide-moi… je t'en conjure…  
- Calme-toi…  
Le dieu du tonnerre s'agenouilla. Son visage était fermé. Ses iris azurs étaient rivés sur la jeune femme.  
- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, Thor ! Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal, crois-moi ! C'est la magie... incontrôlable !  
- HONOHRA ! tonna-t-il.

Je me pétrifiai.  
Il avait haussé le ton. Comme pour me réprimander. Comme pour me faire comprendre que j'étais coupable. A ses yeux, j'étais entièrement coupable.  
- Thor… je…

Je perdais la raison. Il fallait… que… je m'éloigne…

- HONOHRA !  
Ne voulant leur imposer ma présence une seconde de plus, je disparus de la chambre.

* * *

- Sleipnir…  
Epuisée, harassée… je m'écroulai aux pieds de l'étalon. Le fils aîné de Loki.  
Etait-il au courant du sort réservé à son père ? Ou devrais-je dire mère…

Non… personne ne s'était donné la peine de le faire. Tout Asgard le considérait comme une simple monture.

Sleipnir était bien plus qu'un simple cheval. Il avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère. De ses iris également.

- Le conseil a décidé de faire exécuter Loki…  
Le cheval frappa furieusement le sol de son sabot antérieur droit. Une lueur de rage traversa ses yeux.  
Je tentai vainement de l'apaiser.  
Mais pourrais-je l'apaiser alors que j'étais incapable de maîtriser mes propres émotions ?

Incapable. J'étais une incapable.

- Il faut que je parte… loin… je ne peux me résoudre à rester ici une seconde de plus…  
Sleipnir lâcha un hennissement des plus déchirants.  
J'essuyai les larmes qui ornaient le coin de mes yeux.

« Je t'accompagnerai, Honohra. Et je t'interdis de refuser... »  
J'eus un sourire sans joie.  
Sleipnir lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Sleipnir savait que je n'avais aucune intention d'assister à l'exécution de Loki. Que je fuyais telle une couarde mes responsabilités.  
Je rendais les armes.

Notre destin était scellé.

Loki allait mourir.

Je serais condamnée à errer dans les neuf royaumes.  
A moins que je décide d'en finir…

* * *

Condamné…

J'étais condamné…

En proie à la rage, je me défoulais contre les murs.  
Privé de la parole, privé de magie, le sang coulant lentement sur mes doigts.

Autrefois, je fus un prince. Le roi d'Asgard. Puis, plus rien.

Déchéance…

Je revoyais le désespoir d'Honoha défiler devant mes yeux. Ses iris marron se remplissant de larmes. Elle qui était si forte…  
La Walkyrie… ma walkyrie…  
Myriarto avait réduit ses espoirs en miette… il m'avait réduit en miettes.  
Non… cette histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi. Moi, Loki Laufeyson, le magicien le plus puissant des neuf royaumes…  
Un dieu de mon envergure ne pouvait se taire. Un dieu de mon envergure ne pouvait se laisser guider vers la potence sans combattre !

Je suis Loki Laufeyson, dieu de la malice et dieu des mensonges ! Et rien ne pourra m'arrêter !

Montée d'adrénaline…  
Je me jetai sur les barreaux de la cellule, déterminé. Mes mains ensanglantées enserrèrent le fer. Froid. Aussi froid que les plaines de Jotunheim .  
Un sourire sans joie.  
Jotunheim… ce nom réveillait en moi des souvenirs douloureux.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. J'imaginai ma magie intérieure affluer dans mes doigts. Je tentai d'outrepasser la magie des bracelets.  
Malheureusement, je me heurtai à un mur.  
Ma magie stagnait. Aucun moyen…

Nouvelle tentative…

Laufey m'observait, intrigué.  
J'étais à nouveau dans sa cellule.  
Nous évitions soigneusement de nous adresser la parole.

Je serrai les dents.  
Il fallait que je m'évade ! Il fallait que je m'évade !  
Pour ma vie… pour celle d'Honohra… pour celle de notre fille…  
Notre fille… notre petite prince…

- Que manigances-tu, Loki ?  
Je rouvris brusquement les yeux…  
Myriarto était venu me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Un rictus mauvais fendait son visage.  
Je me retins de lui cracher mille insultes à la figure.

- Quoi que tu tentes, tu mourras, Loki…  
Je reculai de quelques pas. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas.  
- Toutes tes tentatives seront vaines. Tu n'échapperas pas à la potence. Ni à la souffrance.

Il me présenta la clé de la cellule.  
Je ne réagis pas.

- Asgard va connaître une nouvelle ère. Un nouveau souffle…

La porte se déverrouilla.  
Laufey jeta des coups d'œil dans ma direction. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je saute à la gorge du conseiller et que je parte en courant ?  
Mmm… c'était une idée à creuser…

- Sans toi… insista-t-il.  
Le guerrier vint à ma rencontre. Une odeur familière parvint à mes narines…  
- Croyais-tu pouvoir nous échapper ? Croyais-tu pouvoir te dissimuler à nos yeux ?  
Une lueur de satisfaction envahit ses iris azurs. Je m'efforçai de rester neutre… ce qui représentait beaucoup, voire énormément d'efforts.

- Nous t'avions promis de te retrouver… et c'est chose faite. Maintenant, tu vas connaître la douleur…  
Mon sang battait violemment mes tempes. Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine.  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils viendraient me chercher à Asgard.  
Je m'étais fourvoyé.

- La douleur… oui, Loki ! Mais pas seulement physique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Le sadisme faisait également partie de son répertoire.  
Il croyait pouvoir m'intimider. Sauf qu'il oubliait à qui il avait à faire…

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, tu m'entends ? La persécuter… la briser…  
J'essayai de maîtriser mes pulsions meurtrières. Qu'il me torture, qu'il me réduise à néant, qu'il me fasse n'importe quoi ! Je ne craignais pas ses coups ! Mais elle !

- Elle suppliera, Loki. Elle acceptera enfin d'être ma servante. D'être…  
Je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de terminer son monologue. Mes doigts enserrèrent subitement sa gorge.

« Le dieu des mensonges ne s'avoue jamais vaincu ! »

Une plainte sortit de ses cordes vocales.  
Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres que je l'envoyai contre un mur.  
Après avoir encaissé le choc, Myriarto retomba lourdement sur le sol.  
Profitant de l'occasion, je me précipitai hors de la cellule.

- Arrêtez-le... parvint-il tout de même à crier.  
Je vis cinq gardes convergeaient dans ma direction. Cinq armoires à glace. Myriarto ne les choisissait pas au hasard.  
Quelle chance avais-je contre eux ? Moi, le petit Jotun maigrichon ? Et bien, le dieu de la Malice demeurait le dieu de la malice quel que soient les épreuves.  
Je saisis une des nombreuses torches fixées dans les couloirs.

Venez ! Je vous attends !

Le premier se présenta.  
Je lui mis un violent coup dans l'abdomen. L'homme grogna de douleur… je visai son visage… il tomba à la renverse.  
Pas le temps de souffler, un deuxième m'empoigna par le bras droit m'obligeant à lâcher mon arme. Je pris une grande inspiration et me dégageai de son emprise. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je lui crochetai le pied gauche. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et rejoignit son compagnon d'arme.  
Je levai la torche au-dessus de lui. Une douleur sourde parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Un des gardes m'attrapa par le cou et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Un autre en profita pour m'asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis un deuxième.  
L'air commençait à me manquer. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux.

Une troisième vague de souffrance déferla. Je ripostai en mettant un coup de pied dans les parties de mon bourreau. Il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.  
Un pâle sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres cousues. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand quatre des gardes se jetèrent sur moi.  
J'eus beau me débattre, ils étaient plus forts que moi.

Ils eurent raison de ma résistance.  
Mon corps n'était plus que souffrance. Mes os étaient en feu.  
Et Myriarto arriva, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Et Myriarto paracheva son œuvre.

Le noir total.

* * *

Sleipnir et moi étions parvenus aux limites de la cité.

Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler.  
Loki… Loki… Loki…  
Son visage… son corps…

Souffrance… souffrance…  
Un poignard qui s'enfonçait insidieusement dans mon cœur. Un poignard qui s'insinuait lentement dans mon esprit.  
J'étais incapable d'avoir les idées claires.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt bordant Asgard. Des conifères à perte de vue. Des conifères tellement gigantesques qu'ils bloquaient la lumière du soleil.  
Personne ne viendrait nous chercher ici.

Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus loin. Sans un mot.  
Jusqu'à atteindre une clairière.

- Nous allons faire une halte…  
Slepnir s'arrêta. Je descendis lentement de selle.

« Tu ne peux faire cela, Honohra »  
Je me retournai et me confrontai aux iris émeraude de l'équidé. Mon estomac se tordit dans tous les sens. Vert émeraude… les yeux de Loki… les yeux de Loki qui seraient bientôt vides de toute expression.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Mettre un terme à ta vie.

Je lui tournai les talons et m'éloignai de lui. Mettre un terme à ma vie… l'idée m'obsédait depuis que nous étions partis du palais.  
Une idée des plus irréalistes… car au fond de moi, je ne souhaitais par mourir. Je n'avais pas le droit de renoncer à la vie. Pas avec un enfant qui grandissait dans mon ventre…  
Même si ma moitié allait mourir, je me devais de continuer pour elle.

- Je voudrais être un peu seule, Slep…  
« Je ne veux pas que… »  
- Que je fasse une bêtise… je te promets de rester en vie…

J'étais fébrile… la tristesse me prenait toutes mes forces. Il fallait que je me repose…

« Très bien… »

Il s'éloigna.  
Les bruits de sabots furent moins audibles.

Merci…

* * *

Allongée sur l'herbe, les yeux clos.

Je tentai de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure. Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces… le verdict du procès… Loki… Myriarto… tout me tourmentait…  
Impossible de faire le vide.  
Même dans le silence le plus absolu.

Du moins… quasi-absolu…

Des bruits… mmh… sabots… cheval…

- Elle est là !  
J'ouvris lentement les paupières.

Clint… Thor… Sleipnir…

- Honohra !  
Le dieu du tonnerre accourut vers moi. Je ne pris la peine de me relever.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fui ainsi ?  
Je me plongeai dans l'étendue azure de ses yeux. Aucune once de colère… juste une vive inquiétude…  
- Ma magie… j'aurais pu tuer Sif… et puis, il est hors de question que j'assiste à la mort… de…  
Je ne pus terminer ma phrase… mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne plus le voir…  
- Sif n'a rien, Honohra… quant à Loki…

Je le fixai de mes yeux embués de larmes.

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, crois-moi…  
- Nous ne les laisserons pas faire, confirma Barton.

Déterminés… ils l'étaient tous les deux…

- Comment ?! Le conseil ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Myriarto a obtenu ce qu'il voulait… la mort ! Une nouvelle ère… sans…

« Honohra… HONOHRA ! »

Je me pétrifiai. Loki ?! LOKI ?!  
Il semblait si paniqué… trop paniqué… loin de son masque de sarcasme… loin de sa malice…  
Je me remis aussitôt sur pieds.

- Thor, Clint, vos mains…  
Ils ne posèrent pas de questions devant mon air si sérieux.  
- Loki me parle… et j'imagine que vous voudriez entendre ce qu'il va dire...  
Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent aux miens. Nos yeux se fermèrent. Nos esprits furent reliés.

- Loki… parle-moi…  
- Où es-tu ?! Es-tu avec Myriarto ?!

L'inquiétude avait vite laissé place à la haine.  
- Non, du tout.  
- Myriarto est un homme dangereux… en plus d'un traître…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Et mon mari m'expliqua la situation. La conversation avec le sombre conseiller, la sombre vérité qui en découle, la tentative d'évasion avortée, la menace qui planait sur ma tête…  
Myriarto était bien déterminée à faire de moi son esclave dans tous les sens du terme. Myriarto était bien déterminée à me posséder. Myriarto était bien déterminé à détruire Loki psychologiquement et physiquement.

Quand avais-je pu il y a de cela des siècles me laisser séduire par cette énergumène ?

xxx

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée au palais.

Loki multipliait les frasques. Je redoublais d'efforts pour le contrer.  
De temps à autre, il changeait ma couleur de cheveux. De temps à autre, je me retrouvais avec une queue. Du Loki tout craché.  
Myriarto me faisait la cour. Etant une walkyrie, je ne pouvais me permettre de céder à ses avances. Même si j'avoue qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente…

Mais l'amour n'était pas pour moi…

- Honohra !

Six heures du matin. Palais royal d'Asgard.  
Je faisais une petite ronde non loin de la chambre du prince Loki. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de se réveiller vers sept heures trente. Comparé à son frère, le prince Thor, c'était un lève-tôt.  
- Sif ? Un problème ?  
- Le roi demande à voir les princes.

Elle soupira.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Réveiller Thor était un challenge en soi. Lui parler, le secouer… rien ne pouvait le sortir du sommeil... sauf un seau d'eau sur la figure…  
- Ne te moque pas de moi !  
- Excuse-moi, hoquetai-je… rien que de penser à…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase.

- Honohra, tu me désespères parfois !  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle fit demi-tour. Je me dirigeai vers les appartements de mon protégé.  
Loki n'avait pas le sommeil lourd. Ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Je frappai doucement à la porte.  
- Prince Loki, il est l'heure de vous lever.  
Aucune réponse. Peut-être était-il dans sa salle de bains ?  
Je réessayai.  
- Mon prince…

Voyant que cela ne donnait rien, je pénétrai dans l'antre du dieu des mensonges.  
- Loki, il serait temps de…

Mes yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Non… je rêve !

Dans le lit baldaquin aux tentures vertes se trouvaient le prince… ainsi que trois courtisanes…  
Deux encadrant Loki sous les draps. La troisième, allongée sur lui et la nudité exposée au monde entier.  
Lui dormait comme un bienheureux… un sourire serein étirant ses fines lèvres. Normal quand on avait trois femmes pour satisfaire ses fantasmes sexuels…  
C'était la première fois que je le découvrais dans une telle position. Trois courtisanes … d'habitude, il s'en contentait d'une…  
Et oui… sa vie n'avait plus de secrets pour moi…

- Loki…  
Il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Je fumai intérieurement…  
- Mon prince…  
Toujours pas de réponse. Très bien, dans ce cas…

- PRINCE LOKI ! REVEIL ! gueulai-je près de son oreille..

Il sursauta violemment. Les courtisanes également.  
Leurs cris de peur se mêlèrent à mon rire.  
- Qu'est-ce que… Honohra ! Comment… expliquez-moi pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé de cette manière ! exigea-t-il.  
Il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était saccadée. Je lui avais vraiment fichu la trouille…  
- Le roi vous demande…  
- Vous n'auriez pas pu me réveiller autrement ? lâcha-t-il, agacé.  
- Sa majesté aurait préféré que je me dévêtisse et que je vienne lui susurrer des mots doux dans ses royales oreilles ? ironisai-je.  
Les trois femmes me dévisagèrent.  
Je les ignorai.  
- Je vous prends au mot, walkyrie. A partir de demain, je vous ordonne de venir me réveiller complètement dévêtue…

QUOI ?! Il blaguait là ?!

Un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage. J'étais dans de beaux draps.  
- Sortez… fit-il à l'adresse des courtisanes. SORTEZ !  
Elles ne se firent pas prier deux fois.  
Dix secondes après, elles avaient disparu.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

- Faîtes couler un bain, Honohra…  
- Mon prince, je ne suis pas votre servante mais votre garde du corps. Garantir votre sécurité fait partie de mes prérogatives, pas le reste. Donc, je ne ferai pas couler votre bain et je ne mettrais pas nue devant vous.  
- Un ordre est un ordre, ma chère. Donc, vous…

Loki repoussa les draps et se leva.  
Comment dire… euh… j'étais un peu embarrassée… le voir dans le plus simple appareil…  
Et bien –je ravalais ma salive- pas mal…

- Je ne savais pas que mes yeux se trouvaient en dessous de la ceinture…  
Je me détournai le rouge aux joues.  
- Mon prince, le roi vous demande immédiatement.  
- Très bien… j'arrive…

Il se dandina jusqu'à la salle de bains, fier de lui.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie… me cacher…

x

Père et fils étaient enfermés depuis plus d'une heure. Je ne savais de quoi il était question mais cela devait être très important pour que le Père de Toute Chose convoque les deux princes aussi tôt.  
Sif et moi attendions patiemment. Nous n'avions pas été autorisées dans la salle du trône.  
- Je suis choquée… s'écria soudainement mon amie.  
Je la fixai, surprise. Choquée de quoi ? Il en fallait beaucoup pour la choquer…  
- Il n'y avait que deux courtisanes dans le lit de Thor… que deux ! Tu te rends compte ?  
- Et tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion ? ricanai-je.

Elle m'administra un coup dans les côtes.  
J'adorais la taquiner. Elle adorait me taquiner.

- Moi, au moins, je ne me balade pas avec les cheveux verts ou avec une queue de chat… reprit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Non, aujourd'hui, j'ai eu le droit à autre chose…  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Trois courtisanes pour le prix d'une. En plus, du spectacle de sa nudité.  
Les yeux de la walkyrie s'arrondirent. Elle pensait sûrement avoir mal entendu… et non ! Loki m'avait offert le meilleur de lui-même…  
- Loki ?! Trois en même temps ?! Et… tu as vu son…

J'hochai la tête. Maintenant, je pouvais dire que je le connaissais sous toutes ses facettes.  
Sif rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Non, tu te moques de moi ! Lui qui ne jure que par les grimoires…  
- C'est un homme. Et comme tous les hommes, il a des besoins naturels à assouvir. On va dire qu'il était en grande forme hier soir…  
- En fait, tu t'es rincée l'œil, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce fut à mon tour de la de lui donner un coup dans les côtes. Je n'y pouvais rien si mes yeux avaient glissé vers son… intimité...  
C'était purement accidentel…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue le chercher, tentai-je de me justifier.  
- C'est ça, ma belle… je te crois…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.  
Les portes de la salle du trône venaient de s'ouvrir.

Les deux princes en sortirent. La mine sérieuse…  
Sif et moi nous observâmes un instant.

Les deux princes se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements  
Nous les suivîmes sans un mot.

x

- Mon prince ?  
- Nous partons pour Alfheim.  
- Pour Alfheim ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je.  
Loki farfouillait dans ses affaires. Vêtements, grimoires, dagues… le tout fourré dans un grand sac.

Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Je te le dirais… si t'es sage…  
Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. On se tutoyait maintenant ?  
- Voyons, belle Honohra…

Ses iris verts m'hypnotisaient. Incapable de m'en décrocher…  
- Je suis d'accord pour que tu me vouvoies en public… mais quand nous sommes tous les deux seuls…  
Il tournait autour de moi… je ne bougeai pas…  
Ses doigts se posèrent lentement sur mes épaules. Je frissonnai… c'était la première fois qu'un homme me touchait… d'une façon… si sensuelle…

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Incapable de m'écarter de lui.  
Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille gauche.

- Appelle-moi Loki…  
Je vis nettement sa main glisser le long de mon décolleté…

Là, fallait pas exagérer, mon gars !

J'attrapai vivement son poignet.  
- Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses…  
- Vous avez parfaitement compris, mon prince.  
Je me dégageai vivement de son étreinte. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne le prit pas mal. Au contraire, cela l'amusait…  
- J'aime que l'on me résiste…

Dit-il d'une voix terriblement envoûtante.

Ne pas céder… ne pas céder…

J'inspirai profondément.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'allez pas être déçu, mon prince… parce que vous allez en avoir de la résistance. Parole de walkyrie !  
Je fis un pas en arrière.  
Il se contenta de me regarder.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires, mon prince.  
Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je filai vers la porte. Trop heureuse d'échapper à son esprit si mal placé… à son corps si… bref !  
- Honohra…

Aïe… une nouvelle proposition indécente ?

- Inutile de prendre beaucoup de vêtements… tu n'en auras pas vraiment l'utilité…

Son sourire s'agrandit.  
J'étais écarlate.

Le séjour sur Alfheim serait mémorable… avec Loki, c'était certain…

* * *

Oui…

Je me remis difficilement en position assise.

Oui… je me souvenais de ce moment-là… Honohra…

Je me massai délicatement le flanc gauche. Myriarto n'avait pas été de main morte. En même temps, il n'était pas un guerrier d'Asgard pour rien.

Laufey me fixait, impassible, enchaîné.  
Que dis-je ! Il se délectait de mon malheur ! Il se nourrissait de ma souffrance !

Mes os s'enflammaient. Je me retins d'hurler.  
Aucune envie de montrer mes faiblesses. Aucune envie de leur faire ce plaisir.  
Le dieu de la malice ne se rabaisserait pas à cela.  
Le dieu de la malice resterait digne jusqu'au bout.

Mais le dieu de la malice n'avait aucune envie de mourir.  
Non… je n'avais aucune envie de mourir comme un chien. Maintenant que j'avais découvert l'envers du décor, je ferais tout pour l'abattre.

xx

Maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, je vaincrai Myriarto. Pour Loki…

xx

Pour Honohra… je me battrai…

xx

… jusqu'à la mort…

* * *

_Pfiou... (soupir de soulagement...), j'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, celui-là..._

_En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a un petit peu plus... (yeux larmoyants)..._

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews... elles sont si précieuses pour moi... _  
_(Oh oui... mon précieux... nous voulons des reviews... CHUT! Couché, vilain Gollum!)_

_Bonne semaine!_


	12. Chapitre XI

_Merci encore pour votre fidélité!_

_Merci à SkyA, Rose-Eliade, L Guest et Marie1410 pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et anonymes également!_

_Surprises, révélations... attention ce chapitre risque de bouleverser définitivement votre vie (retour de la cinglée... faîtes pas attention). Digne des plus grands feuilletons américains... (c'est encore à voir...)_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'esprit de Loki se retira peu à peu du mien.

J'étais partagée entre la joie et la panique.

La joie car nous avions un moyen de pression. Myriarto avait trahi Asgard. Et avec les outils nécessaires, nous pourrions le prouver. Nous pourrions ainsi donner une chance à mon mari de s'en sortir.  
La panique car Myriarto n'avait pas vendu la paix d'Asgard à n'importe qui. Il l'avait vendue à un être des plus funestes de l'univers. Rien qu'à l'idée de l'affronter… j'en perdais tous mes moyens.

Les doigts du dieu du tonnerre frottèrent doucement mon dos. Clint me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Oui, nous connaissions la faille. Oui, nous étions décidés à nous battre. Cependant, nous ne savions pas vraiment comment nous y prendre. Et surtout, j'avais peur. Peur de les perdre tous l'un après l'autre. Peur de l'avenir. Peur de la mort…  
Si le destin décidait de nous condamner, Nalyanne n'aurait nullement le choix…

Mais le destin ne s'était pas encore décidé. Nous avions encore une carte en mains. Et il était temps de la jouer.

- Honohra, il faut rentrer. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Et une femme enceinte ne va certainement pas dormir dehors, insista Barton.  
- De surcroît, une reine, renchérit Thor. Une reine qui porte l'héritière du trône.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent subitement. Avais-je mal entendu ? L'héritière du trône ? Notre fille ne pourrait prétendre à ce titre…

- Honohra. Loki est roi d'Asgard. Il a été couronné. Il a tenu Gungnir.  
- Il a été déchu de ses droits…  
- Personne ne lui a retiré ce titre. A part Myriarto. Votre fille sera amenée à prendre votre relève.  
- Et toi ?

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. J'étais incapable de me détacher de son regard azur.

- J'étais destiné à devenir roi. Mais personne ne peut aller contre le destin. Et le destin a choisi de placer Loki sur le trône d'Asgard. Je demeurerai prince…  
- Non… quand tout ça sera fini, il sera puni pour ses crimes, Thor. Odin le bannira ou l'enfermera. Jamais ton père ne le laissera à la tête du royaume.  
- Père le punira, certes. Mais avec l'espoir qu'il puisse changer. Et s'il y a changement, Odin lui cèdera sa place.

Loki était devenu roi par obligation.  
Il ne reprendra pas le trône… ni maintenant, ni après…

- Non, Thor. Il ne le fera pas.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers Sleipnir.  
Le cheval était resté silencieux pendant l'échange télépathique avec Loki… échange qu'il avait également suivi en usant de son pouvoir…  
Le cheval était resté silencieux lors notre échange.

« Ma mère s'en sortira. Comme toujours. Le dieu de la malice n'est pas ce qu'il est pour rien. »

Un maigre sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres.  
Je devais me raccrocher à ses paroles.

L'archer m'aida à me mettre en selle. Une fois installée, Sleipnir se mit en route. Direction Asgard. Direction le palais.  
L'affrontement serait inévitable.

* * *

Je suivais des yeux le garde chargé d'allumer les torches.  
Un des gardes qui avait participé à notre joyeux affrontement.

Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge.

Ainsi donc, ils étaient derrière tout ça. Ainsi donc, Myriarto avait conclu un pacte avec le diable. Pas sous la contrainte, non. Lui n'avait pas été en contact du Tesseract. Lui n'avait pas fait cela pour protéger sa famille.  
Le conseiller avait fait cela pour s'approprier un monde. Pour s'approprier ma femme. Ma femme !

A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de taper du poing.  
Ma femme !  
En aucun cas, le dieu de la malice ne partageait sa femme ! En aucun cas, le dieu de la malice ne partageait avec un homme de son acabit.

- Cesse donc un peu de t'agiter de la sorte, roi d'Asgard. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils reviennent…

Je fixai le géant des glaces.  
Ses iris sang décryptaient le moindre des mes gestes. Ses iris sang inquisiteurs me transperçaient littéralement.

- Comme vous venez de le dire, Laufey, je suis roi d'Asgard. Et un roi ne tient pas compte de l'avis d'un être tel que vous…  
- Qui t'as permis de me parler sur ce ton ?  
- Je me suis donné la permission…

Je soutins son regard sans ciller. Il fit de même.

- Profite bien de cette liberté, Loki. Profite bien de cette liberté avant qu'il ne te la ôte définitivement.  
- Serait-ce de l'inquiétude que je décèle dans votre voix ? ricanai-je. Vous, l'homme qui m'avait livré à la mort des millénaires auparavant, vous vous souciez de mon sort ? Je nage en plein délire.

Je me redressai difficilement.  
Mon géniteur se contenta de m'observer.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une créature aussi chétive que toi aurait pu accomplir toutes ces choses… bonnes comme mauvaises  
- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, Laufey. J'ai survécu…  
- Survécu pour quoi ? Pour mourir à un autre moment ?

Je vins à sa rencontre.  
Qu'il était jouissif de le voir entravé de la sorte… sans aucune possibilité de se défendre…

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de crever dans ce trou… ni de succomber sous les coups de Myriarto…  
- Alors, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, roi d'Asgard ? Comment vas-tu t'extraire de ce traquenard ? Sans mettre en danger ce qui est cher à tes yeux ?

Aucune réplique cinglante ne parvint à sortir de ma bouche.  
Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il avait mis le doigt sur le point sensible.

- Une femme, des enfants. Comment peux-tu être sûr que tes agissements ne les feront pas souffrir ?  
- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je me laisse traîner dans la poussière ?!  
- Sauve ta famille avant de sauver ta propre vie, Loki…  
- La famille… qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez ? crachai-je brutalement.

Des bruits de pas mirent un terme à notre échange.  
La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre.

Je fis volte-face.  
Quatre gardes pénétrèrent dans la cellule.  
Deux d'entre eux me saisirent par les bras. Je me laissai faire gentiment…  
Berner les gens était une de mes spé…

J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Laufey se jeter sur eux malgré ses chaînes. Comme tout géant des glaces qui se respecte, il avait pris soin de créer un poignard de glace.  
Les Asgardiens, surpris, ripostèrent maladroitement.  
La lame glacée se planta profondément dans la chair d'un des gardes. La victime s'écroula à terre.  
Les iris rouges se braquèrent sur un autre des hommes. L'arme fendit dangereusement l'air. Mais ne termina son œuvre.

Impuissant, je regardai l'épée s'enfoncer dans la poitrine du Jotun.  
Impuissant, je regardai Laufey tomber lentement au sol. Ses yeux se vidaient petit à petit de toute expression. Et un dernier râle, il prononça ces quelques mots :  
- Loki… je regrette… mon fils…

Un dernier souffle… un dernier sourire… puis plus rien…

Qu'il était étrange de voir le grand Laufey mort… ce monstre… je ne savais que penser…  
Il avait tenté de me sauver… il m'avait appelé mon fils… il avait dit qu'il regrettait…

J'aurais dû être satisfait de son sort… mais ce n'était pas le cas… pourquoi ?

* * *

La nuit gagnait rapidement du terrain.  
Et nous étions encore loin du palais…

Sleipnir ne se ménageait pas. Ses flancs se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Sa respiration plus que rapide.  
Pas une seule fois il n'avait baissé la cadence. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était accordé une minute de repos.

Les montures de Clint et Thor suivaient de près.

« Nous allons devoir nous arrêter pour la nuit, Honohra. »

Mes craintes devenaient réelles.

Nous nous pouvions aller plus loin.  
Nous n'avions plus assez de visibilité.

- Et bien… arrêtons-nous…  
Sleipnir passa du galop au trot. Et finalement se stoppa.

Nuit noir. Nuit d'encre.

Je concentrai ma magie dans mes paumes. Et de cette magie naquit une sphère de lumière.  
Les hommes descendirent de selle et me rejoignirent.

- J'espère que tu as de quoi te couvrir. Les nuits sont fraîches en ce moment…  
- Inutile de te tracasser pour moi, Thor. J'avais tout prévu… pour…  
Je me tus.  
La lumière de la sphère éclairait une partie du visage de mon beau-frère. Ses iris azurs me fixaient avec inquiétude.

Il avait vraiment eu peur.

- Bon… si on faisait un petit feu, proposa Barton.  
- Je vais chercher le bois…  
- Hors de question, tonna le dieu du tonnerre. Tu restes ici avec les autres…

Vaincue, j'invoquai une deuxième sphère.

- T'auras besoin de ça.

Je lui tendis la boule. Il la prit.  
Et il s'éloigna, me laissant sous la protection de l'archer. Un archer qui ne parlait pas beaucoup...

- C'est bien Asgard qu'on voit là ? me demanda ce dernier.

M'étais-je trompée sur son compte?

Je suivis son regard.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit brillait la cité des dieux. Cité où tant de choses s'étaient déroulées. Ma rencontre avec Loki. La naissance de notre amour. La mort de nos deux enfants. Notre mariage. Sa déchéance. Le procès.  
D'autres évènements s'y dérouleront. Par exemple, la rébellion que nous allions menée contre Myriarto. La naissance prochaine de notre fille.  
Oui, c'était bien Asgard que l'on pouvait contempler au loin.

- Tout à fait. Sinon, une question me taraude, Clint. Pourquoi ce changement ? Toi qui voulais lui planter une flèche dans l'œil.  
- Et bien, c'est toi qui m'as fait changé d'avis.  
- Moi ?  
- Je t'ai vu te débattre. Je t'ai entendu. Je t'ai vu le défendre. Et je me suis posé des questions, Honohra. J'étais possédé par un homme qui se battait lui-même contre la volonté du Tesseract. J'ai voulu comprendre. Le comprendre.

Je buvais ses paroles.  
Depuis le départ, Clint s'était tu sur cette période de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait vraiment parlé de ses ressentis. Du moins, il avait dû le faire pendant le procès mais vu que je n'étais présente.  
- Loki est victime et coupable à la fois. Et je souhaite tout de même qu'il soit puni pour les crimes qu'il a commis sciemment.

J'hochai la tête.  
C'était tout à fait compréhensible.

« Quelqu'un approche »

Je tendis l'oreille.  
Oui… et ce n'était pas Thor apparemment.

- Clint, ton arc…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Fais ce que je te dis !

Je me précipitai vers Sleipnir et retirai mon épée du fourreau attaché à la selle.  
Barton banda son arc.

Juste à temps…

Des cris stridents s'élevèrent tout autour de nous. Des cris que j'avais déjà entendus.  
Des bruits de pas. Derrière nous.  
Avant même d'avoir pu réagir, Œil de Faucon se retourna et décocha sa flèche. Une flèche qui fit mouche. La créature s'écroula sur le sol.

Nous nous approchâmes du corps, suivis de près par la petite sphère de lumière.  
Ce que je vis me pétrifia.

Loki avait raison.

Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le royaume.

- Cela recommence…  
- Il faut vite trouver…  
- HONOHRA !

Une main vigoureuse m'attrapa par le cou et me projeta violemment quelques mètres plus loin.  
J'atterris lourdement sur l'herbe. Le choc me coupa le souffle.  
Sleipnir hennit de rage.

Je me remis difficilement debout.

Des flèches sifflaient dans les airs.  
Des ombres accouraient dans notre direction.  
Une attaque… et Thor qui n'était pas là…

Deux créatures convergèrent vers moi.  
Un rayon bleu sortit de la paume droite de ma main et les percuta.  
Clint se battait férocement contre trois autres ennemis. Sleipnir bottait férocement ceux qui osaient sans prendre à lui.

Un concert de cris, de grognements, d'hennissements.

J'abattis impitoyablement trois autres de ces horreurs grâce à ma magie. Mon épée ayant disparu, je n'avais pas le choix.  
De nouvelles ombres apparurent dans notre champ de vision. Des ombres qui nous encerclaient petit à petit.  
Je leur balançai des boules de feu. Certains parvinrent à les éviter. Certaines les reçurent de plein fouet et s'enflammèrent.

- Où est Thor quand on a besoin de lui ?! s'énerva Clint.

Il commençait à être à court de flèches. Mauvaise nouvelle pour nous… surtout en ce moment.  
Heureusement que je me promenai toujours avec un ou deux poignards en poche.

Je lui en passai un.  
Il le saisit au vol… et…

Une douleur sourde s'empara de mon abdomen. Une vague de froid se répandait dans ma chair…  
Saleté de…  
Incapable de faire un pas de plus, je me laissai choir sur le sol…

Oh non… la protection… elle avait cédé… le bébé… notre fille…

J'apposais désespérément mes mains sur mon ventre, avec espoir qu'elle se manifeste.

- Honohra !  
Le mortel s'interposa entre moi et mon agresseur.  
Sleipnir vint en renfort.  
A deux, ils en vinrent à bout.

« Ils sont trop nombreux ! »

Encerclés. Pris au piège.  
Les créatures s'unirent dans les ténèbres. Leurs cris de victoire nous vrillaient les tympans.  
Le fils de Loki se plaça devant nous. En ultime recours.  
Son sabot antérieur droit frappait furieusement la terre.

- Slep ! Non !

Sans prêter attention à mes supplications, il s'élança contre elles.  
- NON !

Des éclairs zébrèrent soudainement le ciel étoilé.  
Et ce fut avec soulagement que je vis le dieu du tonnerre se jetait contre nos ennemis.  
Armé de Mjollnir, il se déchaîna.

Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Je fus conduis à la salle du trône.

Myriarto m'y attendait.  
Il me dévisagea d'un air impérieux.

Je demeurai impassible.

- Laissez-nous…  
Les gardes s'inclinèrent respectueusement et quittèrent aussitôt l'endroit. Etonnant de sa part… mais tellement jouissif.  
Son esprit était à ma merci… à la merci de mon don de télépathe…  
- Comment te sens-tu, Loki ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire sadique en coin. J'espère que tu te remets de tes fractures…  
Je ris jaune. Mes fractures me faisaient toujours souffrir… nul doute là-dessus…  
Mais j'en avais vu d'autre.

- C'est très aimable à toi de te préoccuper de ma santé…  
Nous nous tournâmes autour. Guettant le moindre moment de faiblesse.

- Et toi… toujours aussi impuissant ?  
Le conseiller se raidit à mes paroles.  
Son regard s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que mon sourire s'élargissait. Eh oui… j'avais accès de façon illimitée à sa mémoire.  
- Toutes les femmes du royaume défilent dans ton lit et tu n'es même pas capable de les satisfaire. La vie peut être si cruelle parfois…  
- Toutes ? Oh non, Loki… il en manque une…

J'inspirai lentement.  
Ne rien laisser transparaître. Ne rien laisser transparaître…

- Je me ferais une joie de la soumettre. A mes moindres désirs. A mes moindres envies. A mes moindres fantasmes.  
- Encore faudrait-il que tu l'attrapes. Et ça, Myriarto, ce n'est pas demain la veille.

Ses iris transpiraient la colère. J'aimais jouer avec ses nerfs.  
Il m'avait peut-être ôté ma magie. Cependant, il me restait ma langue d'argent.  
Loki Langue d'Argent… voilà comment on me surnommait.

- Je sais parfaitement où elle est, Loki. Je sais qu'elle est partie d'Asgard. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas assister à ton exécution. Je sais qu'elle t'a abandonné.  
Ses piques me firent ni chaud ni froid.

Certes, Honohra avait fui…  
Et je la comprenais.  
Qui voudrait assister à la mise à mort de l'être qu'on aimait le plus au monde ?  
Personne à ma connaissance.

Le désespoir l'avait conduite à prendre le large avec mon fils.  
Cela m'avait fait mal de la voir aussi torturée…  
J'espérais que mes révélations lui avaient redonné le courage de continuer… de revenir…

- J'ai envoyé quelques soldats la cueillir… seule, elle ne pourra leur résister longtemps…pas après les mille tortures qu'ils vont lui infliger…  
Je tentais de chasser les mauvaises pensées qui s'insinuaient en moi.  
Non ! Honohra était accompagnée de Barton et de mon fr… de Thor. Je les avais senti lors de notre échange.  
Thor armé de Mjollnir. Le mortel de son arc.  
Non, elle était bien entourée. Rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

- Même en étant enceinte jusqu'au cou, Honohra est capable de tous les émasculer…  
Mes yeux se plantèrent dans les siens.  
Ses yeux se plantèrent durement dans les miens.  
J'arborais toujours mon sourire carnassier.

Il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait m'atteindre.

- Pas tous, je le crains. Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de s'occuper d'elle… de la briser… juste pour le plaisir de t'arracher ton insupportable sourire… juste pour le plaisir de te voir supplier à genoux…  
- Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas là…  
- Ah oui ?

Une voix d'outre-tombe. Une voix d'outre-tombe qui réveilla en moi de vieux démons.  
Notre rencontre me revint en mémoire…  
Sa silhouette se dessina dans mon champ de vision…  
Je reculai instinctivement…

Non…

- Ne t'avais-je point promis de te retrouver si tu échouais ? Ne t'avais-je point prévenu ?  
- Et il est vrai que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, ironisai-je. Je me languissais de vos menaces… de votre brutalité…

Je n'eus le temps d'achever ma phrase.

Ma tête frappa violemment le sol.  
Ma vue se troubla.

- C'est l'heure du châtiment, Loki.

Une vague de souffrance me submergea subitement.

C'était le début du châtiment…

* * *

Je tremblais.

De douleur. De peur.

Mes doigts se baladaient le long de mon ventre en quête du moindre signe de vie.  
Le bébé ne donnait plus de coups. Le bébé était immobile. Le bébé était en train…

Je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Hors de question de se laisser envahir par le pessimisme. Hors de question…  
- Honohra…

Après la fin de l'affrontement, Thor avait tenu à ce que l'on s'éloigne du champ de bataille.  
Toutes les créatures, sans exception, avaient péri face à la colère dévastatrice du dieu du tonnerre. Le marteau s'était impitoyablement abattu sur leurs crânes. Le marteau avait eu raison de leurs vies.

Assise par terre, je tentais de faire le vide. Je tentais de venir en aide à mon enfant.  
Thor était à mes côtés. Clint et Sleipnir montaient la garde. Au cas où d'autres de ces abominations apparaîtraient.  
- Honohra…  
- Je me concentre… répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Mes paupières se fermèrent.  
Ma magie se rassembla aussitôt dans mon bas-ventre. Une douce chaleur se répandit instantanément dans mon organisme.

Je tentais de visualiser le bébé… je tentais de m'infiltrer jusqu'à lui.  
Je parvins jusqu'à lui. Mon esprit parvint à le voir…

L'enveloppe s'était rompue à certains endroits… mais rien d'insurmontable…  
Je m'étais imaginée le pire… finalement, on s'en sortait bien…

Des particules dorées se déposèrent lentement autour de notre petite fil…  
Attendez, c'était moi ou…  
Non… je rêve ?! Ce n'était pas… vrai ? Je… impossible ! Comment avait-on pu passer à côté ? Comment avait-on pu… comment Loki avait-il… c'était… comment dire…

Je rouvris les yeux…

Alors là ! C'était absolument incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, paniqua Thor.  
- La protection a cédé... et…

Je déglutis. Encore sous le choc de cette découverte.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est…  
Je fixai mon beau-frère.  
Il n'osait pas le dire. Il craignait ma réaction.

- Non… elle va bien… ou devrais-je dire…  
Je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

- Parle Honohra ! Parle, je t'en prie !  
- Thor…

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Ils vont bien… les bébés vont bien…

* * *

_La la la! Générique de fin d'épisode... distribution..._

_Honohra va-t-elle se remettre de cette découverte?_  
_Loki va-t-il s'en sortir?_  
_Tony et son humour particulier vont-ils revenir?_

_Qui va sauver Asgard?_

_La suite dans une semaine..._

_PS: Review?_


	13. Chapitre XII

_Episode 12... déjà... la fin approche, les gars...^^_

_Merci à Rose-Eliade et Marie1410 pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aux followers et aux anonymes de leur fidélité à cette histoire._

_Donc, nous avions laissé une Honohra stupéfaite et un Loki dans de beaux draps..._  
_La suite sera-t-elle plus douce pour nos deux tourtereaux?_

_A vous de voir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il faisait noir...complètement noir...  
Les gardes avaient dû éteindre les torches...

Ma tête était lourde. Trop lourde. Et mes cheveux poisseux. Trop poisseux.  
J'esquissai un geste. Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une plaie béante. Myriarto et son maître s'étaient fait une joie de me réduire à néant...

Je passai une main dans ma chevelure. Ce que je vis ne fit que confirmer mes pensées. Du sang. Oui... c'était bel et bien du sang.  
Non... ils ne m'avaient pas loupé...  
Une migraine affreuse me submergea quand je fus assis. Il fallait dire que j'avais pris quelques coups sur le crâne. Coups administrés par ce ...

Mon regard fut attiré par un point lumineux. Un point lumineux qui grossissait de seconde en seconde. Je reculai instinctivement au fond de la cellule.  
Mes mâchoires se serrèrent. Je n'étais de taille à les affronter tous les deux. Je n'étais pas de taille face à leur barbarie.

- Qui est là? hésitai-je.

Ennemi ou ami? La vie ou la mort? Que me réservait le destin finalement?  
Mes iris ne purent se détacher de cette flamme. Flamme qui ornait une torche. Torche qui éclairait le visage de...

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les nombreux chocs auraient-ils affectés mes fonctions cérébrales?

- Ce n'est pas possible... fit une voix familière.  
- Si, ça l'est...  
- Tu... peux parler?! Il t'a ôté tes fils?!

Mes doigts effleurèrent doucement mes lèvres meurtries. Oui, Myriarto me les avait arrachés... quand... sans doute après ma vaine tentative d'évasion... pendant que j'étais évanoui...  
Il avait compris que mêmes les lèvres cousues, je pouvais me faire entendre.

Cette voix. Nul doute. C'était bien elle. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait venue ici.

- Loki... est-ce Myriarto qui t'a fait cela?  
- Quoi? Brisé les os, rué de coups, fait coulé mon sang? En partie...  
- Il faut prévenir...  
- Non, la coupai-je brusquement. Il est hors de question que tu ailles prévenir qui que ce soit! Au pire, tu réussirais à faire empirer la situation...  
- Le roi doit être mis au courant!

Elle monta dans les aigus ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer mon mal de crâne. Je me remis difficilement sur pi... non...

Un bruit sourd s'éleva dans l'air.  
J'étais à nouveau allongé sur le sol... ma cheville droite... également brisée. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure...

- Loki!  
- C'est... bon... articulai-je difficilement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?! Bon sang!  
Mes iris se plantèrent durement dans les siens. C'était bien la première qu'elle se souciait de ma personne. La première fois qu'elle faisait un peu attention à la santé de son prince. De son roi.  
- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mon sort, Sif?! lui demandai-je, acide.  
- Le bonheur d'Honohra dépend de ton sort. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre...  
- Tu en as mis du temps... ça c'est sûr...  
- Il suffit, Loki. Je ne suis pas venue en ennemie, m'interrompit-elle avec... douceur?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle, Sif, l'ancienne walkyrie, la guerrière impitoyable, faire preuve de douceur?!  
Le monde ne tournait pas rond.

Mon regard glissa vers sa main gauche. Bandée. Mal bandée. Je pouvais apercevoir sa peau. Sa peau brûlée. Cela sentait la magie à plein nez.

- Honohra... elle a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs juste après que le verdict soit tombé. Je n'ose penser ce qui se passera après...  
- Après ma mort?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Elle perdra la raison. Et votre enfant en pâtira... je suis donc là pour veiller à ce que cela ne se produise pas...  
- Très généreux de ta part... Vraiment...  
Un rire sans joie s'échappa de mes cordes vocales. Son visage se ferma en l'espace d'un instant. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait guère que je m'amuse à ses dépens.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi! Mais pour elle!  
- Donc, j'en déduis que si Honohra ne faisait pas partie de ma vie, tu m'aurais laissé me faire exécuter?  
Je ne la quittai pas du regard. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de son côté. Je voulais tout savoir.

- Non...  
- Non?! Mais tu as dit...

Incroyable! Elle ne... non...

- Juste pour une question de justice... tout n'est pas de ton fait...  
Un sourire carnassier fendit mon visage. Elle avait tout résumé en quelques mots.

Tout n'était pas de mon fait.  
Et elle l'avait compris.

- Serions-nous en train de devenir amis, ma chère Sif, ironisai-je.  
- Aucunement...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par mon comportement. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.  
- Bon... tout le palais sait que tu as tenté de t'enfuir. Comme de bien entendu, Myriarto a clâmé haut et fort qu'il avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire le criminel numéro un d'Asgard...  
- Cela m'aurait étonné...  
- J'espère que tu as une autre idée en tête, Loki... une idée beaucoup moins dangereuse... une idée qui puisse te faire sortir de ce pétrin.

Une bouffée de courage m'envahit soudainement. J'avais l'idée. J'allais pouvoir m'extraire de ce guêpier.

- Moins dangereuse? Non... mais lumineuse, oui. Lumineuse comme un réacteur ARK...

* * *

Nous étions tous assommés par la nouvelle.

Pas un. Deux! Deux bambins qui grandissaient dans mon ventre. Déjà, j'étais certaine d'avoir une fille dans le lot. Mais pour le deuxième?  
La magie de Loki, les échographies, les médecins, les guérisseurs... tous étaient passés à côté... personne ne s'était aperçu de son existence. Tout simplement stupéfiant.

Cet enfant serait sans conteste un puissant magicien ou une puissante magicienne. Comme son père.

- Il va te falloir énormément de courage pour élever deux répliques miniatures de Loki...  
Je mis un coup dans l'épaule de Clint. Ce dernier rit de bon coeur.

Nous nous étions éloignés du champ de bataille et de tous ses cadavres. Je n'avais plus la force de produire d'autres sphères de lumière. Donc, nous n'irions pas plus loin.  
Thor observait Asgard, silencieux.  
Sans doute pensait-il à son frère...

Loki qui était toujours en danger de mort...  
Il fallait à tout prix qu'on le sorte de là! Il fallait à tout prix que l'on prouve que Myriarto était de connivence avec eux...

Je m'allongeai sur la couverture étendue sur le sol.  
Morphée pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

xxx

Des gouttes de pluie me réveillèrent. J'ouvris les paupières.

Le ciel était sombre. Aussi sombre que l'ambiance qui régnait actuellement au palais.  
Je regardais tout autour de moi. Thor était allongé près de moi et dormait profondément. Sleipnir broutait paisiblement à quelques mètres. Quant à Clint, aucune trace de lui.  
Inquiète, je me mis debout et m'empressai de le chercher du regard. La pluie dégoulinait le long de mes cheveux.

Aucune trace de lui... aucune trace de lui!  
On l'avait enlevé! On l'avait enlevé! On l'avait en..

Un bruit attira mon attention.

Mais oui! Les arbres!  
Notre ami faucon s'était tapi dans son nid.

Je levai les yeux. Oeil de Faucon me fixait un petit sourire, l'arc à la main, le carquois dans le dos.  
- Bien dormie, chérie?  
- J'ai dormi comme un bébé.  
- Tu es totalement en symbiose avec tes deux petits, ricana-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Toujours la phrase pour rire...  
- Faudrait pas tarder à lever le camp. Le temps est compté.  
- Moi, je veux bien mais dis ça à ton beau-frère qui ronfle depuis des heures.

Le sommeil de Thor était légendaire à Asgard. Sif pouvait en parler. Combien de fois a-t-elle dû faire appel à mes services pour le réveiller? Je ne comptais même plus.  
Comme s'il avait deviné le fond de mes pensées, il banda son arc, visa et tira. La flèche siffla dans l'air et se planta à quelques centimètres du visage du dieu du tonnerre.  
Incroyable mais vrai. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne broncha pas. Incroyable. Et vrai.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil en direction de mon compère. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Non, décidément, Thor était imbattable dans ce domaine.  
A mon tour maintenant. A pas de loup, je m'approchai de la masse endormie et... lui administrai un bon dans le fessier. Thor ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, poussa un cri bestial et saisit Mjollnir. Je reculai très rapidement.

- Thor!

Il se stoppa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un soupir.

- Honohra! J'aurais pu te tuer, bon sang!  
- Tu ne l'as pas fait...i  
- J'aurais pu...  
- Allez, no stress...

Je le serrai brièvement dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte.

- On y va?

* * *

Je sursautai.

Qui était l'espèce d'abruti qui s'amusait à taper sur les barreaux?!  
Il allait vite se calmer!

On ne réveillait pas un roi de la sorte!

- BON SANG! ALLEZ-VOUS CESSEZ CET INSUPPORTABLE VACARME?!  
- Du calme, Tête de Bouc!  
- Stark?!

Mes iris rencontrèrent les siens. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'arborait pas son petit sourire agaçant. Une grimace l'avait remplacé.

- C'est lui qui t'a refait le portrait?  
- Pas que le portrait, ironisai-je.  
- Et j'ai manqué ça... merde alors...  
- Un mot de plus et je vous tue!

Je lui adressai mon regard le plus venimeux. Ne pouvait-il être sérieux pendant une seconde?! C'était trop demandé?!

- Ma petite langue de serpent préférée, tu m'avais manquée...  
- Stark!  
- Ok... je voulais faire un peu d'humour...

Consterné, j'étais consterné.

- Non, sérieusement. Il ne t'a pas épargné. Odin devrait...  
- Non, il n'y pourra rien... sans preuve.  
- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as demandé à voir Iron Man. Parce qu'Iron Man est l'homme de toutes les situations. Et que seul un esprit aussi intelligent que le mien pourra rivaliser avec Myriarto.  
- Esprit tordu, plutôt, rectifiai-je en un sourire. Et il ne s'agit pas que de Myriarto.

Je me hâtai de lui expliquer toute la situation. De A à Z.  
Je n'omis aucun détail. Les traits d'Anthony Stark se durcirent. Le retour d'un ennemi commun ne l'enchantait guère. Un ennemi d'une grande puissance.  
A la fin de mon récit, je repris une grande inspiration. Une migraine toujours aussi présente. Des os toujours aussi brisés. Un homme toujours aussi brisé.

Stark se passa une main sur le visage. Je gardai le silence.  
Il était en pleine réflexion. J'espérais qu'il accepte de me venir en aide.

C'était dur à avouer mais... j'avais besoin de son aide...

- Tu veux le piéger, mon petit gothique? J'ai justement quelques micros et quelques petites caméras qui traînent par là... tout cela pourrait se révéler fort utile pour les piéger tous les deux...  
Je bougeai légèrement mon pied droit. Ce qui eut pour effet de m'arracher un gémissement de douleur.  
L'humain déglutit.

Son regard en disait long. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

- Je vois que nous sommes... sur la même longueur d'ondes, Stark... parvins-je à articuler.

J'allais obtenir réparation. Myriarto serait arrêté pour haute trahison. Tout Asgard sera présent pour assister à sa déchéance.  
Un nouvel espoir venait de naître en moi.

Je souris.  
Oui, le dieu de la malice allait faire son grand retour.

- Plusieurs enregistrements seront nécessaires pour prouver sa culpabilité.  
- T'inquiète, mon gars. Je vais mettre mes hommes sur le coup.  
- Je rêve ou vous venez de vous autoproclamer chef des Avengers?! ricanai-je.  
- Je suis un génie play-boy milliardaire philanthrope. Qualités essentielles pour être _the _chef des Avengers, se congratula-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les mortels!

- Je vous aurais volontiers baisé les pieds, homme de métal, mais voyez-vous, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à marcher.  
- Non... là, tu me vexes, Loki... vraiment! Au point que je vais en faire des cauchemars!  
- Vous tourmenter est un réel plaisir.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.  
Cet humain était si fascinant, si intelligent. Si différent des autres. Je devais reconnaître que je commençais à l'apprécier.  
Stark serait un allié précieux. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

* * *

Asgard se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Tout comme la veille, Sleipnir ne se ménageait pas. Il poursuivait inlassablement le chemin.  
Tout comme la veille, je vaquais à mes pensées.  
Tout comme la veille, les montures de Clint et Thor nous suivaient à la trace.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la cité.  
L'orage s'intensifiait. Pour une fois, mon beau-frère n'y était pour rien.

Nous n'avions aucun moyen de prouver au peuple que Myriarto et son diabolique acolyte avaient commandité cette attaque. A moins de les emmener sur le lieu de l'affrontement. Et encore! Il n'y avait pas marqué Myriarto sur les corps! Non...  
Il faudrait lui tirer les vers du nez... le prendre en flagrant délit... de préférence avec _lui. _Le manipuler et l'amener petit à petit à se démasquer. Lui faire avouer sa trahison. Et pourquoi pas mettre hors d'état de nuire l'ennemi numéro un de l'univers?  
Pour que cela arrive, je devais me mettre en danger. Et je le ferais volontiers.

J'irai jusqu'au bout.

Nous traversâmes les rues marchandes de la cité. Malgré la pluie, les petits commerçants avaient dressé leurs petits stands. Les Asgardiens y faisaient leurs courses. Sans réellement se soucier du mavais temps.  
- Faîtes place! Place! s'écria Thor.  
Femmes et enfants s'écartèrent brusquement du chemin. Fascinés, ils l'étaient. Des murmures s'élevèrent vers les cieux.

"Le prince Thor"  
" C'est la reine..."  
"... procès.."

Je ne prêtais attention à leurs dires.

Sleipnir ralentit l'allure.  
Ses flancs se soulevaient rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût.

Heureusement que nous arrivions...

xxx

- Honohra! Où étais-tu passée?!

Frigga me faisait face, partagée entre la colère et le soulagement. Des cernes violettes marquaient impitoyablement son visage fatigué. Aurait-elle été victime d'insomnie?  
Une petite tornade blonde courut vers moi et m'enserra la taille. Hela...

Hela... j'avais complètement oublié...  
Etait-elle au courant pour le verdict?

- Honohra, j'étais morte d'inquiétude! Comment as-tu pu nous faire cela? Surtout à un moment pareil?!  
Elle me fusilla littéralement du regard. Je me sentais soudainement honteuse. Avoir pris la poudre d'escampette n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Certes, cela m'a permis de réfléchir un peu...  
- Je suis désolée, Frigga. J'étais complètement perdue et...  
- Tais-toi...

Elle m'attira dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis sans hésitation.  
Si Loki était mon mari, il n'en demeurait pas moins le fils cadet d'Odin et Frigga. Eux aussi avaient été dévastés par la décision du conseil.  
- Ne me refais jamais ça... jamais, tu m'entends?  
Sa voix était d'une doucer et d'une fermeté sans égale. Elle était vraiment comme une mère pour moi. Elle me protégeait comme une mère. Elle me valorisait comme une mère le faisait avec son enfant.  
- Je vais perdre un de mes fils. Il est hors de question que je perde ma fille.  
- Loki ne mourra pas!

Elle me relâcha pour mieux m'observer.  
Ses iris azurs étaient hésitants. Sans doute croyait-elle que je perdais la raison...

- Honohra...  
- Nous avons trouver la faille! La faille dans le plan de Myriarto. Et ce soir, je passe à l'action.

Je lui adressai un dernier sourire et m'éloignai, la petite Hela sur mes traces.  
- Honohra... non!

* * *

De retour dans mes appartements, je fis un petit brin de toilette. Il fallait dire que j'en avais bien besoin.

- Honohra, dépêche-toi, s'écria Hela, impatiente.  
- Du calme, j'arrive.  
Elle voulait absolument voir son père. J'avais bien tenté de la dissuader mais peine perdue. Elle s'était accrochée à cette idée comme une tique.

J'effleurai mon ventre arrondi. Deux bébés pour le prix d'un.  
Devais-je l'annoncer à Loki ou garder le silence?  
- Honohra!  
- Ça va! J'arrive, répétai-je à nouveau.

J'enfilai une tunique prise au hasard et revins dans la chambre.

La petite était allongée de tout son long sur le lit, son regard émeraude perdu dans le vide.  
- On peut y aller...  
Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois.  
Un battement de cils plus tard et Hela m'attendait près de la porte.

- Honohra... allez... du nerf...  
Je soupirai. Ah, les enfants! Ils pouvaient parfois se montrer si insolen...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
- Honohra!  
- Pourquoi, Honohra?! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul? Snif...  
Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

Steve et Tony vinrent à ma rencontre.  
Le premier semblait soulager de me revoir en vie. Le second semblait presser de me lancer quelques "vanes" comme disent les Midgdiens.  
- Tu m'as trompée, c'est ça, Honohra? Tu es allé voir ton amant? Franchement, tu me brises le coeur!

J'éclatai de rire devant son air faussement boudeur.

- Honohra, pour...  
- Cela ira, Tony, merci, l'interrompit Roger. Heureux te te savoir saine et sauve. On a envisagé le pire quand on vu Sif et que...

Sif... Sif!  
Thor ne m'avait rien dit à propos d'elle.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Pourvu...

- Elle n'a rien...  
Je croisai les iris bleus de Captain America. Comment avait-il su que je pensais à elle.  
- Elle n'a rien, je t'assure. Juste une petite brûlure...  
- Qu'il est comique... tu lui as bien cramé la...  
Le blond lui jeta un regard assassin. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il en fallait plus pour impressionner Tony Stark.

- Elle...  
- Ce n'est pas que je me lasse de votre petite discussion mais j'aimerais bien voir Loki... lâcha Hela, de plus en plus agacee.  
- Minute papillon! s'écria Iron Man soudainement sérieux. Tu n'iras nulle part.  
- Tony, qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

Je le dévisageai, interdite. Pourquoi ce revirement?

- Loki est dans un sale état. Ils l'ont torturé...  
- QUOI?!

La colère affluait petit à petit dans mes veines.

- Je veux le voir! cria Hela, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Non! Hela! Ecoute-moi!

Je me mis à sa hauteur et lui pris les mains. Elle tenta d'échapper à mon emprise.

- Hela! Ecoute-moi!  
La petite fille refusa.  
Devant mon impuissance, Steve prit le relais. Je saisis l'occasion pour m'ecclipser avec Tony. Pour Loki...

xxx

- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois?! paniquai-je.  
- Il y a une heure ou deux...

La cellule était désespérément vide.  
Plus aucune trace de Loki. Plus aucune trace de Laufey également.

- Non... non... NON! hurlai-je.  
- CALME-TOI!  
Une lumière bleue entoura mes mains. Ma magie n'allait pas tarder à devenir incontrôlable.

- OÙ L'ONT-ILS EMMENE?!  
Je fis les cent pas. Mes nerfs étaient à vif.  
- On peut rien faire pour l'instant, Honohra. Je suis désolé...

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.  
Stark hésita puis me prit dans ses bras. Je laissai libre cours à ma rage.

- Je suis désolé...  
Je fermai les paupières. Comme pour empêcher les larmes de passer. Comme pour me couper du monde extérieur.

- Mais... si ça peut te consoler...Loki m'a demandé de faire un truc pour lui...  
- Quoi... sanglotai-je.  
- De piéger Myriarto et son copain avec ceci...

Je reculai.  
Tony me présenta des petits micros.

- Il te l'a demandé?  
- En quelque sorte... nos esprits se sont rencontrés. Et voilà le résultat.  
Je le fixai sans un mot. Loki avait donc un plan. Et Loki avait demandé à un mortel de l'aider. Malgré sa faiblesse physique, il était toujours dans la course.  
Loki n'était pas le dieu de la malice pour rien.

- Actuellement, il porte un de ces petits bijoux sur lui. Attention, révélations croustillantes à la clé...  
- Il arrivera toujours à me surprendre...

Je saisis un des micros et le tournai entre mes doigts. Tellement petit mais tellement puissant. Oui. Il y a avait encore de l'espoir.  
- Equipe les Avengers, Tony. La phase une de l'opération va bientôt débuter.  
J'essuyai mes larmes. Il me tapota gentiment le dos.

Je lui expliquai le plan. Il sourit.  
La phase une allait débuter ce soir.

* * *

Je peignais soigneusement mes cheveux.

Il devait être onze heures du soir.  
Hela dormait profondément dans notre lit, Hermès blotti contre elle.

Steve avait eu du mal à la calmer. Mais il y était parvenu. Avec un livre de contes...  
C'était bien connu, les enfants adoraient les histoires.

Je changeai l'aspect du micro.  
Maintenant, on aurait pu le confondre avec une banale boucle d'oreille.

Prête, je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers la literie.

Attendrie. J'étais littéralement attendrie par mes deux protégés.  
Qu'ils étaient mignons...  
Un baiser pour l'une. Une caresse pour l'autre.

Et je quittai la chambre.

A la rencontre du destin

x

- Entrez!

Je pris une grande inspiration et pénétrai dans l'antre.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

xx

Je toussai.

La douleur parcourait chaque fibre de mon corps. Comme une décharge électrique.  
Je ne parvenais plus à esquisser le moindre geste.  
Et pourtant, je parvenais à faire abstraction de tout ceci. Mes pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers une seule personne.

Honohra.

xx

Torse nu, Myriarto me faisait face.  
Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres.

Je frissonnai.

xx

J'avais un drôle de pressentiment.  
Honohra allait faire une chose... une chose qui ne l'enchantait guère mais nécessaire pour nous sortir de ce piège.

xx

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite tardive, Honohra?  
- J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition...  
- Et?  
- Loki va mourir... étant donné qu'il est considéré comme un criminel à Asgard...

Mensonge sur mensonge...

Il me dévisagea de haut en bas. Je continuai sur ma lancée.

xx

Mon coeur s'emballa brusquement.

Pourvu que... non... elle ne devait pas faire cela...

xx

- J'accepte ta proposition. Considère que je t'appartiens toute entière.  
Le guerrier s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux transpiraient l'ex... je n'osais penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire subir.

En même temps, je l'avais choisi.

xx

Honohra! Ne fais pas ça! Je t'en conjure!

xx

- Tu as enfin compris qui était le maître ici.

Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je déglutis.

- C'est toi...

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sans ménagement contre les miennes.  
Ses mains descendirent le long de mes reins.

Je cachai mon dégoût.

Il le fallait. Pour lui. Pour l'homme de ma vie.

xx

La douleur physique avait disparu. Une plus grande douleur l'avait remplacée.  
Une douleur qui ne pourrait se refermer...

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi à briser le dieu des mensonges.  
En contraignant Honohra à se sacrifier, ils m'avaient touché en plein coeur.

Je ne pouvais plus lutter.

* * *

_Alors?!_

_Honohra va-t-elle réussir sa mission?_  
_Loki va-t-il redresser la barre?_  
_Qui triomphera dans ce bras de fer?_

_La suite au prochain épisode!_

_Review? Une petite? (gros yeux globuleux à la mode chat potté)_


	14. Chapitre XIII

_Désolée pour ce petit retard^^_

_Merci à Rose-Eliade et Marie1410 pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette aventure!_

_Nous arrivons progressivement à la dernière ligne droite, les enfants..._

_Que va-t-il donc se passer?_  
_Je vous laisse le découvrir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je suis désolée... tellement désolée...

Mon sacrifice était nécessaire...

Je n'avas pas hésité une seconde. C'était la seule solution pour te sortir de là. Pour te garder près de moi. Vivant. Car sans toi, je serais comme morte...  
Sans la moitié de mon être, je n'aurais pu continuer.

Ne sois pas en colère, Loki. Je l'ai fait pour toi...

Je serrai l'oreiller contre ma poitrine. Des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. A mes côtés, Myriarto. Endormi après avoir assouvi ses besoins...  
Nécessaire. Nécessaire. Tout ceci était nécesaire...

La luné était magnifique ce soir... j'aurais tellement souhaité que tu sois là pour la contempler à mes côtés...  
Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toi couché dans ce lit... ce n'était pas à toi que je m'étais offerte...

Pardonne-moi... pardonne-moi...

x

Je ne pouvais voir la lune.

Seules les ténèbres s'offraient à moi.

Te savoir avec Myriarto... ton corps que j'aimais tant entre les mains de cet immonde conseiller me soulevait le coeur. Tout mon être souffrait en t'imaginant avec lui...

Mes paupières se fermèrent.  
Bouger était devenu un vrai calvaire. C'était à peine si je parvenais à bouger le petit doigt.

Si tu n'étais pas là, si les enfants n'étaient pas là... j'aurais demandé à ce que l'on en finisse sur le champ...  
Mais tu es là, Honohra!

Je suis marié. Je suis père.

Aucun droit d'abandonner comme ça...

Sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Ils t'ont poussée dans cette direction... ils t'ont mise au pied du mur. En aucun cas, tu ne m'as trompé.  
Honohra, mon amour pour toi sera éter...

x

Je sursautai violemment. Non! Non ! La connexion avait été rompue! Loki était en train de mourir! NON!

Je m'extirpai lentement des draps afin de ne pas réveilller le traître. Vu les efforts physiques de la soirée, il était peu probable qu'il sorte des bras de Morphée. Cependant, il fallait se méfier.  
Une grande inspiration. A pas de loup. J'ouvris progressivement la porte. Et me glissai dans les couloirs. Pas de garde à l'horizon. Parfait.  
Il ne manquait plus que mon complice pour accéder aux cellules sans rencontrer de problèmes. Mon adorable et si intelligent complice

Tony.

* * *

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour venir m'arracher...

Il se tut en constatant à quel point je n'étais pas bien. Il sut immédiatement quelle était la cause de mes tourments.  
- Tête de Bouc?  
J'hochai la tête, complètement abattue. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il s'évertua à réveiller Steve qui somnolait dans le lit d'à côté à coup de coussin.  
- Stevounet! On a besoin de toi! C'est fini le dodo!  
- Stark! Vouz allez vous calmer à la fin?! Y en a marre de vos conneries!  
Le blond stoppa le brun dans son élan. Ensommeillé certes mais toujours avec de bons réflexes. Quand il me vit, la mauvaise humeur s'évanouit...

La gravité prit place sur son visage. Inutile de lui expliquer la situation.

- Loki?  
- Oui...  
Aussitôt, il se rhabilla. Stark l'imita.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, nous accourûmes en direction de la prison. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!

xxx

Loki! Loki! Loki!

Mes appels demeuraient sans réponse. Je paniquai de plus en plus. Mon coeur était sur le point de se briser.

- Halte! Qui va là?  
Une flamme vacillait dans notre champ de vision. Un des gardes qui faisait une ronde... sans doute.

- Allez! Foncez! Je le retiens! noue ordonna Steve.  
- T'es sûr, Captain?!  
- Foncez!

L'Asgardien se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous.

- Qui va là? s'égosilla-t-il.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'attrapai le poignet gauche de Tony. Ma magie se diffusa rapidement dans ses veines.  
- Honohra? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?  
J'ignorai sa question. L'heure n'était plus aux discours mais aux actions...

- Qui vous a autorisé à pénétrer ici?!  
Je poussai sans ménagement le milliardaire contre le mur. Un peu plus et nous aurions été démasqués...  
- Je me suis perdu à vrai dire, mentit notre acolyte.  
- Perdu? Ben voyons... et vous êtes seul?  
- Ça se voit, non?

Les iris de Tony rencontrèrent les miens. Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Je lui rendis.  
- Invisibilité?  
- Exactement...  
Un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de Captain America. Et nous nous aventurâmes dans le labyrinthe.

xx

- Loki!

Je me pressai contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Le noir complet. Le silence complet.  
Des frissons parcoururent mon corps tout entier.

Non... il n'était pas trop tard... il devait être vivant... il ne pouvait mourir... IL NE DEVAIT PAS MOURIR!

- LOKI! ne puis-je m'empêcher d'hurler.  
- Honohra, on va se faire repérer... me rabroua Iron Man.  
- Ho...nohra...

Je tendis l'oreille. Avais-je bien entendu ce que j'avais entendu?

- Honoh... ra...  
Une voix très faible et très familière. Oui! Oui! Il était en vie... il avait tenu... il se battait...  
Il n'avait pas renoncé. Et moi non plus.

J'invoquai une petite sphère de lumière. La lumière se répandit doucement tout autour de nous. La lumière parvint jusqu'au Jotun.  
Ses yeux à nouveau émeraude étaient chargés d'une telle souffrance. Une souffrance qui m'atteignit en plein coeur.

- Hono...  
- Chut... garde tes forces...

Tony essayait de crocheter la serrure. Avec ses outils made in Stark. Heureusement qu'il les avait pris d'ailleurs.  
Un cliquetis . Un grincement de porte. Je m'engouffrai dans la geôle et me jetai aux côtés de mon mari. Un maigre rictus étira ses lèvres meurtries.

- Tiens bon, je suis là...  
Mes doigts effleurèrent son visage maculé de sang séché. Il tressaillit.  
- Chut... je suis là...  
- Ouais, mon vieux, on est là...

Mes mains glissèrent vers son torse. Une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. Je me mordis la langue... comment avaient-ils pu lui infliger cela?!  
Il étouffa un cri que j'arrivai à son flanc droit. Des côtes brisées, sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
Ses jambes semblaient avoir été épargnées. C'était déjà ça..

Mes doigts finirent leur chemin dans les siens.

- Tony...  
Il devina mes pensées. Ce fut avec une très grande délicatesse qu'il passa son bras en-dessous de sa nuque. Loki gémit.

- Tu ne... de... vrais...pas...  
- Ta femme a dit de te taire... faut toujours obéir à sa femme...  
J'arrachai le tissu qui couvrait la poitrine du dieu des mensonges. Des hématomes, des bleus, des coupures couvraient sa peau.

Pincement au coeur.

- C'est fini... c'est fini... lui murmurai-je tendrement.  
J'apposai mes mains sur son front et sur son torse. La magie afflua très rapidement dans mes extrémités. Elles ne tardèrent pas à me brûler.  
Mes muscles se contractèrent subitement. Et le transfert put débuter.

Je visualisai son organisme. Les os brisés, les hémorragies internes, les ligaments déchirés.  
Des particules bleus nuit ne tarda pas à s'installer sur ses organes, sur son squelette.  
Les battements de son coeur affaibli s'intensifièrent. Le sang recommença à circuler normalement. Les os se ressoudèrent peu à peu...  
Des gouttes de sueur longèrent mon cou. Une vague de chaleur me submergea brusquement. Cependant, je ne fis nullement attention à ces changements. Mon esprit était focalisé sur la guérison de Loki.

Les plaies se résorbèrent. Les organes se régénérèrent.  
Je vacillai légèrement. Stark me retint.

Les chairs déchirées se refermèrent.  
Son organisme reprit progressivement son rythme originelle.

J'insufflai en lui toute la force nécessaire pour se relever. Par contre, je ne m'occupai de l'enveloppe extérieure. Il ne fallait pas que Myriarto et son funeste maître ne se doutent de quelque chose.  
Loki devait continuer de paraître affaibli. Son apparence était donc importante.

Je mis fin au transfert.

- Loki?  
Les iris émeraude retrouvaient petit à petit leur éclat si particulier.

- Je me sens... bien... hésita-t-il.  
Son regard se perdit sur son torse. Il palpa avec précaution la zone. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.  
- Je n'ai plus mal.

Il bougea ses bras, plia ses doigts. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.  
Je soupirai de soulagement.

- Elle est vraiment! Elle est vraiment! Elle est vraiment formidable! La la la! Allez, tous en coeur! fit Tony.  
Le Jotun se mit en position assise. Ses cheveux étaient collés par un sombre liquide. Du sang... encore du sang...

Il vit mon inquiétude.

- Non.. tu es épuisée... je refuse que...

Je ne lui laissai pas le choix.  
Je posai mes mains de part et d'autre de son crâne. Mes dernières ressources disparurent.

Toute la fatigue du monde s'abattit sur mes épaules.  
Il reprenait des couleurs à mesure que j'en perdais.

- Allongez-la Stark...  
L'humain s'exécuta. Je me retrouvai sur le sol glacé.

- Repose-toi un peu...  
- Non... je dois retourner dans la chambre de...

Je fus prise de vertiges. Loki me caressait doucement les cheveux. Aucune animosité n'était décelable dans son regard. Non, il ne m'en voulait pas.  
- Je sais que tu as crée un clone, Honohra... pour masquer ton absence...

Ses iris émeraude se braquèrent sur le milliardaire. Le dieu des mensonges était de retour.  
- Veillez à ce que le clone ne se dissipe pas. Si c'est le cas, venez m'en informé.  
- Ne se dissipe...  
- Il dépend d'Honohra. Donc de son état de santé. Si elle est trop faible, il disparaîtra.  
- Eh , la chèvre! Elle ne va pas dormir ici! Si un des gardes l'aperçoit et qu'elle est incapable de se dissimuler...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony. Je suis encore capable d'utiliser le peu de magie qu'il me reste, répondis-je.

Tony soupira. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette méthode mais il ne s'y opposa pas.  
Ses iris marron faisaient des allers-retours entre nous deux.

Je lui adressai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ok... en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de revoir ta face de glaçon...  
- Trop aimable...  
- Eh! Bien les enregistrements... j'adore...

Sur ce, il tourna les talons. Et s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.  
Loki se pencha vers moi, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je le lui rendis.

- Tu m'as sauvée la vie, ma belle... merci...  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as sauvée un jour... rappelle-toi...

Il se coucha. Je me blottis contre lui. Et nous partageâmes nos souvenirs.

xx

France. Paris.

Plus de dix semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais débuté la thérapie comportementale. Des progrès fulgurants avaient été constatés.  
Les bébés ne me faisaient plus peur. Loki pouvait me toucher le bras sans se faire envoyer sur les roses.

Un soir...  
Il devait être être minuit.

J'étaits allongée dans notre lit. Notre lit car j'avais réussi à passer un nouveau cap. Maintenant, je pouvais dormir avec lui... seulement dormir avec lui. Bref.  
Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose en moi s'était réveillé... une sensation des plus obscédantes mais aussi des plus agréables.

Ma main glissa vers mon bas-ventre.  
Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas ressenti ceci...

Et j'étais incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le salon.

Loki était tranquillement installé dans le canapé, un grimoire de magie sur les genoux. Je m'approchai lentement de lui. Une douce chaleur se diffusait dans tout mon corps.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
Mes doigts caressèrent doucement la nuque de mon mari. Il se raidit, surpris d'une telle démonstration de tendresse de ma part.

- Honohra?

Mes doigts descendirent sous son haut. Il frissonna de plaisir.

- Dois-je en déduire que...

Il se retourna et planta ses yeux verts dans les miens. Une lueur gourmande les traversa.  
- Oui... puis à son oreille... j'ai envie de toi.  
Il quitta le canapé et se planta devant moi. Je me trémoussai, impatiente.

Aussitôt, nos lèvres se scellèrent.

J'étais transportée de bonheur.

Les mains de Loki longèrent la courbure de mes reins.

- Enfin... tu es revenue...  
Il me porta jusque dans la chambre et me déposa délicatement sur les draps.

- Je suis revenue et je suis tout à toi.  
Il m'arracha mes vêtements. Je m'empressai de faire la même chose.

Il reprit mes lèvres. Je me collai à lui.

Oui... tout était redevenu normal...

Nous basculâmes sur le côté. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son épaule.  
Ses mains glissèrent vers mes cuisses.  
Je déposai de petits baisers sur ses pectoraux.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra... le plaisir était au rendez-vous.  
Nos yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau.

Et la danse de l'amour reprit de plus belle.

J'offris mon intimité. Il s'offrit tout entier.

Nous avions gagné.  
Nous avions vaincu les ténèbres. Grâce à sa patience. Et son amour.

Plus rien ne pourra venir à bout de nous. Rien.

x

Heureux. Fatigués. Comblés.

Enroulés dans les draps. Calée dans ses bras.

Nous étions en sueur.

Loki jouait avec une de mes mèches. Je soupirai de contentement.  
Qu'il était bon de se sentir à femme à nouveau.

- Alors...  
Je me tournai vers Loki. Mon corps était si lourd... mais peu importe... j'étais satisfaite...

- Tu m'as tellement manquée...  
Il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Et si nous retentions l'aventure. Je veux dire dans quelques temps...  
- Tu veux parler de bébé?

J'hochai la tête. La vie continuait après tout.  
Loki et moi voulions un enfant. Un enfant, c'était la vie.

- Un petit prince ou une petite princesse... je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans des enfants.  
- Pourquoi pas, Honohra... quand tu seras prête, on se lancera.

Je lui souris.  
Et nous nous étions relancés dans l'aventure. Quelques mois lus tard, j'étais à nouveau enceinte. En revanche, Loki avait sombré.  
La marche des ténèbres avait débuté à ce moment-là.

xx

Loki me serra encore plus. Je lui avais transmis le souvenir. Celui de ma renaissance.  
Son regard émeraude embrassa le mien. Sa main droite s'aventura sur mon ventre arrondi. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les bébés choisirent de se manifester.

Le Jotun était rayonnant.

- J'ai bien l'impression que notre fille s'amuse bien.  
- Tu veux dire nos enfants plutôt.

Sa respiration se bloqua brusquement. Interdit.  
Il ouvrit la bouche. Cependant, rien n'en sortit.

- Je n'ai pu voir si le deuxième était une fille ou un garçon. Mais, en tout cas, il y en a deux.  
- Deux... murmura-t-il.  
- Deux petits...

Je me stoppai. Cette sensation...  
Mon clone. Réveillé. Il y avait un truc qui se tramait. Myriarto avait quitté le lit. Myriarto s'était éclipsé.

- Honohra  
- J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas ici.  
Je portai ma main à l'oreille. Tony, qui était au courant du plan, avait pris soin d'équiper tous les autres. Et Natasha étant la personne la plus proche des appartements du conseiller, il était évident qu'elle était la plus apte à intervenir rapidement. Si mon clone se mettait en danger, elle serait e lesure de le mettre à l'abri.  
Car personne ne devait savoir que c'était un double. Surtout Myriarto.

- J'ai repéré ton clone.  
- Suis-le. Je vais prendre le contrôle.  
- Pas de problème...

Je me redressai en position assise sous le regard interrogateur de Loki  
- Que manigances-tu encore?  
Je me noyai dans ses yeux verts. Il n'était pas rassuré par la tournjre que prenait la situation.

- Ne le dis pas que...  
- La quête commence...

Les doigts du Jotun enserrèrent doucement les miens. Confiante, je fermai les paupières.

* * *

Ma vue était trouble.  
Il fallait le temps que mon esprit prenne totalement le contrôle.

Je me sentais avancer. Mon corps était en mouvement. Au loin, une silhouette. Les contours n'étaient pas nets. Cependant, je pouvais aisément dire que c'était notre homme.  
- Honohra, si tu es bien là, porte ta main droite à ton oreille.  
Je m'exécutai.  
Natasha me suivait bel et bien. Tout se déroulait à merveille... pour l'instant.

Le champ de vision redevint normal. J'avais officiellement investi le corps de mon double.  
Sans attendre, je me lançai à la poursuite du conseiller.  
L'espionne prenait soin de creuser la distance entre nous deux.

Mes pas me dirigèrent à nouveau vers la salle du trône. Vu l'heure, il n'y aurait personne. Les gardes, absents. Odin, absent.  
Le lieu idéal pour un traître de son acabit.

- Loki sera mort dans quelques jours et le Tesseract vous appartiendra. Je puis vous l'assurer.  
- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ce soit le cas.  
Je frissonnai. Rien que d'entendre cette voix... si froide, si tranchante, si cruelle...

La première fois que je l'avais entendue, c'était dans les souvenirs de Loki. Aussitôt, j'avais détesté cette créature. Pour tout le mal fait à ma famille.

L'Autre n'était peut-être pas le commanditaire. Seulement, il avait exécuté les ordres avec le plis grand zèle possible. Avec le plus de sadisme possible.

- Doutez-vous de moi? coupa Myriarto, blessé dans son amour-propre.  
- Il y a de quoi douter de votre fidélité, Asgardien. Vous trahissez votre peuple. Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas vous retourner contre nous?  
La silhouette encapuchonnée du Chitauri s'avançait vers le trône. Celle de son complice paralysée.

- Je vous ramènerai le Tesseract et la tête de Loki sur un plateau d'argent.  
- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question...

L' Autre s'assit sur le trône, l'air impérieux.  
Le guerrier serra les poings.  
La Veuve Noire s'était tapie dans l'ombre, le revolver apparent. Je la saluai d'un bref signe de tête.

- Nous avons des intérêts communs, lui et moi. Sans moi, il n'est rien. Sans lui, je ne suis rien.  
- Tout n'est qu'une question d'intérêts.

Le Chitauri le vrilla du regard. L'Asgardien ne faiblit pas.

- Exactement... vous avez saisi. Je m'occupe de l'exécution de Loki et du Tesseract. Vous me garantissez le trône en éliminant toute la famille royale sauf la reine Honohra.

Un rire d'outre-tombe s'échappa des cordes vocales de la créature. Une boule obstrua mon estomac.  
Un massacre... il allait y avoir un massacre...

- Entendu, Asgardien. Par contre, _il_ voudrait s'entretenir une dernière fois avec le Jotun, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Un sourire malsain apparut sur le visage de Myriarto.  
- Je peux vous l'amener maintenant, se délecta-t-il.  
- NON!

Ils se tournèrent vers les portes.

MAIS QUELLE ABRUTIE! POURQUOI AVAIS-JE HURLE?! POURQUOI?!

Je reculai, piégée. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je mise?  
- Va t'en! Je vais les retenir! m'ordonna Natasha.  
- Non, hors de question!  
- DEGAGE IMMEDIATEMENT!

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle quita l'ombre.  
J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux ennemis fondre sur elle avant de m'évaporer. Mon esprit se retira du clone. Clone qui se dissipa comme de la fumée.

* * *

Je réintégrai mon corps. Mes yeix s'ouvrirent brusquement.  
La peur au ventre, je m'écartai violemment de Loki. Il tenta de me calmer.

- Honohra!  
- Il faut partir! Tout le monde, ta famille, toi! Thanos veut tous vous tuer!  
- Doucement... respire profondément...  
Agacée, je lui saisis les mains et me hâtai de lui transmettre les souvenirs de l'entretien.

Il changea vite d'expression. Une colère sans nom prit place dans son âme. L'émeraude brillait d'un éclat particulier.  
- Retourne dans ses appartements...  
- Non. Je ne peux te laisser entre ses griffes.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules. Je n'osais plus bouger devant tant de fureur.  
- Fais ce que je te dis, Honohra.  
- Mais...  
- Fiche le camp!  
- Et toi?  
- Je survivrai, fit-il d'une vois funeste.

Je me contentai de l'observer. Quelle genre de femme serais-je si je l'abandonnais à ce triste sort? Indigne, lâche et j'en passe.  
- Honohra. Maintenant, sèchement.

A contre coeur, je me remis debout.  
A contre coeur, je fis un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Puis trois.  
A contre coeur, je me rendis à nouveau invisible.

Des bruits de pas parvinrent à mes oreilles. Aussitôt, je vis les iris verts se voiler de tristesse. Une tristesse qui me transperça le coeur.

Les gardes arrivèrent. Je m'éclipsai, la souffrance de Loki marquée à jamais dans mon esprit.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Loki va-t-il tenir tête à Thanos?_  
_Honohra va-t-elle rester sans rien faire?_  
_Natasha va-t-elle écahpper aux griffes de Myriarto?_

_La suite au prochain épisode._

_PS: Review?_


	15. Chapitre XIV

_Allez, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir publié trop tard le chapitre précédent, je vous offre aujourd'hui le suivant._

_Merci à Marie1410, littleharleen et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci également aux followeurs et anonymes!_

_Chapitre un peu plus centré sur notre cher ami Loki et son affrontement avec Thanos._  
_Alors que va-t-il se passer?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Fourbue par les évènements, je me glissai sous les draps.

Fatigue, tristesse, colère, haine !  
Voilà tout ce qui traversait mon esprit, mon corps en ce moment même !

J'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller afin d'étouffer mes brusques accès de violence.  
Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter de hurler.

POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QUE CELA ARRIVE ?!  
POURQUOI NOUS ?!

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, les gardes me jetèrent sans ménagement sur le sol.

Les portes se refermèrent.

Malgré tout, un petit sourire naquit aux coins de mes lèvres.  
L'Autre et Myriarto m'avaient presque tué, certes. Sans l'intervention d'Honohra, j'aurais sûrement rejoint Helheim. Je serais sûrement devenu un serviteur de la mort. Autrement dit, j'aurais sûrement servi ma propre fille un jour.

J'avais peur bien évidemment. Peur de souffrir inutilement. Mais, étrangement, j'étais satisfait de me frotter de nouveau à eux.  
Le dieu des mensonges. Le dieu de la malice. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il n'abandonnerait pas ! Et il allait leur prouver encore et encore !  
Il allait le prouver à Thanos !

- Loki… tu as l'air si misérable, mon roi.  
Je me redressai vivement. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le visage du conseiller.  
Jamais il ne s'était attendu à cela de ma part. A autant de résistance.

- Quand nous t'avons jeté dans ta cellule, tu étais presque mort !  
- Un roi a toujours des ressources, Myriarto… jamais tu ne viendras à bout de ses forces  
Mon sourire s'élargit plus encore. Ses traits se crispèrent de plus en plus. J'aimais m'amuser avec ses nerfs.

- Lui, peut-être pas. Mais moi, oui, Loki…  
Je réprimai un frisson.  
Devant moi, se dressait Thanos, le Titan. Une silhouette gigantesque, une couleur de peau des plus originales… violette…  
Ce même Titan qui vouait un amour inconditionnel à la mort. Dame Mort ou Nalyanne pour les intimes. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas réciproque. Et connaissant le charmant caractère de Dame Mort, il n'aura jamais aucune faveur d'elle.

- Thanos, cela faisait tellement longtemps… je me languissais de votre présence…  
- Tu as lamentablement échoué, serpent. Tu vas maintenant assumer les conséquences de tes actes.  
- Et qui dit que je vais me soumettre faci…

Une décharge électrique surgit de la main droite du Titan. J'eus juste le temps de l'esquiver.  
Je ricanai. Honohra m'avait redonnée les forces nécessaires pour lutter.

- Voyons, tu peux faire mieux que cela…  
- Oui… m'en prendre à ta rouquine. Lui arracher l'enfant qu'elle porte…  
Je serrai les mâchoires. A mon grand étonnement, Myriarto fit de même.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur la face de Thanos.  
- Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne t'appartient plus maintenant… comme ta propre vie…  
Une deuxième décharge. Que je reçus de plein fouet.

Je retombai lourdement sur le marbre.  
- Ta précieuse femme s'est donnée à un autre homme. Ton sort lui est bien égal. Ta mort sera un soulagement pour elle.  
Troisième décharge.

Je me tordais sur le sol.

- Tu mourras, Loki. Pas de ma main, non. La justice asgardienne s'en chargera. Mais, tu souffriras mille mots. Tu souffriras tellement que tu me demanderas de te tuer.

Quatrième. Cinquième. Sixième décharge.

J'hurlai à pleins poumons.  
- Sans ta magie, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire cloporte.  
Il m'attrapa par le cou et me souleva. Malgré l'électricité qui arpentait mon anatomie, je me débattis.

Il resserra sa prise. L'air commença à manquer.  
- Personne ne pourra t'aider. Même pas _elle._

De sa main libre, Thanos fit signe à son acolyte d'approcher.  
L'Autre sortit des ténèbres, traînant quelqu'un derrière lui.

- Romanoff ?  
- Oui. Il semblerait qu'elle ait voulu te sauver…

Le Chitauri tira sans ménagement les cheveux de l'espionne.

* * *

- Honohra ?

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise.  
Le micro… oui… il était toujours allumé…

Haletante, je portai mes doigts à mon oreille. Entendre la voix de Stark me rassurait un peu.  
- Tony ?  
- Tes hurlements me foutent les jetons ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !  
- Thanos est là… Natasha a dû se faire capturer… la situation tourne au cauchemar !

* * *

Les yeux de la mortelle se plantèrent dans les miens.  
Elle ne tremblait pas. Elle ne craignait rien.  
Juste une envie d'en découdre avec nos agresseurs.  
Comme moi la première fois que ma route avait croisé celle du Titan et de ses sbires.

- Elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un d'autre l'accompagnait… fit remarquer l'Asagardien. Et nous allons bientôt savoir qui.  
Il s'empressa de mettre un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

- Personne ne pourra me faire tomber, Loki.  
Il me projeta contre un mur.  
Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la salle du trône.

- Qui est ton complice ? Réponds, traînée !  
Deuxième coup dans l'abdomen.  
Romanoff étouffa sa douleur.  
- Va au diable, monstre ! cracha-t-elle.

Troisième coup.  
L'Autre la maintint fermement contre lui. Les jambes de la mortelle se dérobèrent.

- Qui est le deuxième ? Parle !  
Tandis que Myriarto s'en prenait à elle, je rampai afin d'échapper au Titan. Deux ou trois vertèbres avaient dû se déplacer, sans doute. Ma colonne vertébrale semblait en feu.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

* * *

- Tony, il faut que…

Les larmes coulèrent.  
Au fin fond de mon être, je sentais que Loki subissait la domination de Thanos. Il s'accrochait à sa vie, il se battait. Seulement, sans sa magie et sans arme, comment pouvait-il continuer à lutter ?

- Honohra… ses consignes ont été claires…  
- Quelles consignes ?!

* * *

Le pied de mon ancien « allié » s'abattit violemment sur mon dos. Je gémis.

- Vas-tu te décider à parler ?!  
L'espionne encaissait les coups… au visage… à l'abdomen…  
Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne enfin un nom.

- Barton… Clint Barton…

Des gouttes de sang coulèrent de son nez et vinrent s'écraser sur le marbre.

Nos iris emplis de souffrance se croisèrent.  
Elle avait appliqué le plan… Stark m'avait expliqué ses intentions dans le micro juste après le départ de ma femme.  
Il avait respecté mes souhaits.

Tous les Avengers avaient validé son idée. Si l'un d'entre venait à être capturé par Thanos, l'Autre ou Myriarto, les éloigner le plus possible de la piste Honohra. Ils devaient ignorer qu'elle était impliquée dans l'histoire.  
Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour que le Faucon soit l'appât.

En se focalisant sur lui, ils ne verraient pas le coup venir.

Je souris intérieurement.

L'Autre la relâcha.  
Ses jambes ne purent la soutenir.

Pris d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, je fauchai le Titan avec ma jambe droite. L'imposante créature chuta. Je me remis sur pieds. En laissant la douleur de côté.  
Aussitôt, le Chitauri se jeta contre moi, le poignard à la main.  
J'évitai la lame et lui attrapai le bras. Une énergie nouvelle arpentait mes veines.

Le dieu des mensonges n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt.

Je lui fis une clé de bras, l'obligeant ainsi à relâcher son arme.  
Il n'abandonna pas la partie.

D'un vigoureux coup dans les côtes, il s'échappa de mon emprise. Une dague se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Dague qu'il s'empressa de m'enfoncer dans la cuisse gauche. La rage décuplée, je le repoussai vigoureusement en arrière en lui assénant un coup de pied dans la cage thoracique.  
Profitant de mon avantage, je retirai sèchement la lame de ma chair et me précipitai sur lui.

- Loki ! Attention !

* * *

- Loki a accepté de se livrer en pâture. Vous avez accepté de vous livrer en pâture pour me sauver ?  
- Et pour le sauver lui. En faisant le « mort », ton mari s'assurait de pouvoir tranquillement collecter des données qui pourraient permettre d'inculper Myriarto de traîtrise…  
- Et pour Natasha…  
- Nous appliquons tous le plan. Plan dont Loki est le commanditaire. J'ai juste peaufiné certains détails…

Je fermai les yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible…  
Tous étaient de mèche…

* * *

Faire le « mort » n'avait pas été une idée si brillante que ça…

Combien de fois avait-il failli me tuer ?!  
Combien de fois avais-je failli rendre l'âme ?

Sans Honohra…

- Loki ! Attention !  
Je fis volte-face.  
L'espionne avait puisé dans ses réserves et avait sauté au cou du Titan. Elle m'avait évité… elle m'avait sauvé…

Le bras droit de l'Autre m'entoura violemment la gorge.

* * *

- Ne fais pas de conneries, chérie !  
- Et si j'ai envie de…  
- Tu restes où tu es ! fit-il en haussant le ton.

Je fus surprise par la réaction de Tony. Jamais il ne s'était adressé à moi de la sorte.

* * *

Mes doigts se cramponnèrent à la dague.  
Romanoff se cramponna à Thanos.

Un cri d'outre-tombe me vrilla les tympans.  
Soupir de soulagement de ma part. J'avais orienté la lame de façon à ce qu'elle s'enfonce profondément dans l'abdomen du Chitauri.

Un nouveau cri perçant. Je retombai lourdement sue le sol, en manque d'oxygène.

Un cri de souffrance.  
La mortelle était en position fœtale sur le marbre. Je constatai avec horreur que son bras gauche avait pris un angle inquiétant.

Les yeux larmoyants de l'espionne se noyèrent dans les miens. Une minute d'inattention qui me fut fatale.

* * *

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe alors !  
- Honohra… non… il ne vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas…

Le sang battait violemment mes tempes.  
Il me cachait quelque chose. Il me cachait quelque chose !

* * *

Ma tête heurta le sol. Ma vue se brouilla instantanément.  
Je ne parvenais plus à bouger.  
- C'est que tu es coriace, Loki… malheureusement cela n'aura servi à rien…

Une décharge électrique parcourut mes nerfs.

Mes hurlements couvrirent les ricanements de Myriarto.  
Mes hurlements couvrirent les couinements désespérés de l'Avenger.

Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six.  
Je convulsai encore et encore.  
Et puis, plus rien.

- Quand aura lieu l'exécution ?  
- Je n'avais pas prévu de date pour l'instant.  
- Et bien, disons ce soir, au coucher du soleil…

* * *

- Merde de merde de merde de merde!  
- Tony?! TONY?!

Le soudain silence d'Iron Man me fit froid dans le dos. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Loki. Et ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan.

- Tony ! Je t'ordonne…  
- Ils vont l'exécuter… au coucher du soleil… et Thanos…

* * *

- Je m'en chargerai personnellement.  
- Mais, vous...  
- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, sourit le Titan.

Je tentai d'esquisser un mouvement cependant quelqu'un m'en empêcha.

- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? questionna le conseiller.  
- Je me dissimulerai sous une autre enveloppe. Et je le viderai de son énergie vitale. Petit à petit. Le plus douloureusement possible. Devant le peuple d'Asgard. Devant sa famille.  
L'Autre me bascula sur le côté. Un sourire carnassier déforma son visage.

- A vous de jouer, Asgardien. Répandez la nouvelle ! Que tout Asgard assiste à la mort de son roi ! siffla Thanos.  
- Avec plaisir…  
- Quant à toi, retrouve-moi ce Barton et ramène-le moi !

Je reçus un nouveau choc dans les côtes. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

- Et elle ?  
- Débarrassez-vous en !

* * *

- Putain ! Faut sortir Nat de là !

Je ne fis plus attention à ses commentaires.

Désespoir. Désespoir. Désespoir.  
Thanos avait lui-même se charger de l'exécution de Loki. Au coucher du soleil.

Des sanglots incontrôlables secouèrent mon corps. Loki… non… Loki…  
J'enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller et laissai libre cours à mes émotions.

Quand le destin décidera-t-il de me venir en aide ?!

* * *

Les gardes me ramenèrent dans ma cellule. Ils ramenèrent plutôt un être complètement brisé, l'espoir amoindri.

Mon esprit oscillait entre l'inconscience et la réalité.  
Il aurait mieux valu que je sombre dans l'inconscience. Au moins, je ne sentirais plus la douleur.

- Tête de Bouc !

Stark ?! Stark !  
J'avais complètement oublié… le micro… oui… il avait tout enregistré…

Le mortel avait tout entendu ! Tout !

- Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Youhouh !  
- Cessez de… hurler… dans mes oreilles…  
- Si ça peut te réveiller un peu, la belle au bois dormant… pas trop de bobos ?  
- A votre avis ?! Vous… avez… tout…  
- Entendu ? Un putain de massacre, ouais ! Je suis sûr que t'aurais fait un tabac sur un ring…

Je souris malgré moi. Tony Stark avait cette fâcheuse manie de tourner tout en dérision. Une manie qui me plaisait énormément.

- On va te sortir de là, mec. Je te le promets.  
- Vous, me faire une promesse… je suis impressionné…  
- Non, sérieusement. Grâce à Honohra, Natasha et toi, on a réuni assez de preuves pour taper sur Myriarto. Et prouver que les deux autres zozios sont ici.

A l'évocation de ma femme, je me raidis.  
Comment allait-elle ?! Savait-elle pour…

- Honohra…  
- Elle ne va pas bien… du tout…  
- Elle…  
- Non, t'inquiète. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil. J'y ai veillé.

Un poids fut ôté de mes épaules.  
Il était évident que je pouvais compter sur le mortel pour protéger la prunelle de mes yeux.

- Tu veux lui parler ?  
- Je peux ?  
- Bien sûr. Jarvis va rétablir les connexions entre vous deux. Tu vois, j'ai préféré qu'elle n'entende rien de ton calvaire.  
- Merci.

* * *

- Honohra…

Je sortis la tête de l'oreiller et portai ma main à l'oreille.  
Qu'allait-il m'annoncer ?

- Je suis là, Tony…  
- Loki voudrait te parler.  
- Loki… il va bien ?! Il ne souffre pas trop ?!  
- Du calme, ma petite. Il va lui-même t'expliquer la situation.

Un grésillement remplaça la voix du milliardaire.  
Une bouffée de joie me submergea. Enfin… enfin après tant d'angoisse, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'adresser à lui.

Le grésillement disparut. A la place une voix éreintée mais facilement identifiable.

- Honohra… est-ce…  
- Loki ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas à l'agonie !  
- Presque… presque… tu me connais, je m'en sors toujours in extremis…

* * *

Entendre sa voix me redonnait du baume au corps.  
Elle essayait de me rassurer. Elle me disait que tout irait bien. Que ni elle, ni les Avengers ne m'abandonneraient à la merci de Thanos.  
Une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Un nouveau souffle. Une nouvelle raison pour ne pas baisser les bras.

- On l'en empêchera ! Je te le promets ! Thanos n'aura pas le dernier…  
- Honohra ? Honohra ? Je ne t'entends plus… Honohra !

Mon cœur eut un loupé.  
Qu'est-ce qui…

Ne me dîtes pas.

* * *

Je rabattis correctement le drap sur moi et fermai les paupières.

Juste à temps…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Très lentement. Je déglutis.  
Myriarto. Il était de retour. Après avoir passer ses nerfs sur Natasha et Loki.

Une soudaine envie de meurtre me saisit à la gorge.

Le conseiller s'insinua doucement dans le lit et se colla à moi. Je retins un frisson de dégoût. Un frisson de pur dégoût.

- Enfin, c'en est fini de lui, ma belle… plus jamais nous n'aurons à souffrir de sa présence… se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Mes mains se crispèrent.  
Jamais vous n'aurez raison de lui ! Jamais !

* * *

- Honohra… Honohra !  
- La communication a été coupée, mon vieux. La tache doit être revenu au pieu.  
- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?!  
- Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! Même moi je ne peux plus lui parler.

Je tapai du poing.  
Non ! Non et non !

Rien que de les imaginer ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre…

- La diva, t'es toujours là ?  
J'inspirai lentement. J'expirai lentement. Me calmer. Oublier mes os brisés. Oublier mes vertèbres déplacées. Oublier tout.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore, Stark ?  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait de Natasha ?

Ma respiration se bloqua.  
La mortelle… Thanos avait demandé à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse… mais où… réfléchissons… réfléchissons…

- Ils vont l'emmener à l'extérieur d'Asgard… dans les bois… je ne vois que cette solution. Une exécution en plein milieu du palais ne passerait pas inaperçu.  
- Ok. Clint va s'en occuper.  
- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont mis également sa tête à prix ?  
- Justement…

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Les deux assassins allaient attirer toute l'attention sur eux. Eloigner les Chitauris et leur chef du palais.  
Thanos ne verrait pas le coup venir.

- A la vie à la mort ! cria Iron Man.

A la vie à la mort… oui…  
L'affrontement serait pour ce soir.

* * *

A la vie à la mort…

Ce soir, les traîtres seront reconnus.  
Ce soir, la vérité éclaterait.

Ce soir, Loki serait libre de vivre.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?_

_Le chapitre suivant sera l'avant-dernier de la partie II. Autrement dit, ce sera la scène de l'exécution._

_Loki va-t-il s'en tirer?_  
_Natasha va-t-elle échapper à la mort? Clint va-t-il lui sauver la mise?_  
_Honohra et Tony vont-ils enfin réveler la vérité?_

_Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine._

_Review?_


	16. Chapitre XV

_Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie!_

_Merci à SkyA, Marie1410 et Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci aussi aux followeurs et anonymes!_

_Le moment tant attendu est arrivé! L'exécution!_  
_Mais va-t-elle avoir lieu... je vous laisse le découvrir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je ne parvenais plus à trouver le sommeil. Pas après tout ça.  
Pas après tout ce que j'avais entendu... pas après avoir appris que tout se désiderait ce soir.  
Et je ne dormirai qu'une fois que Loki sera sain et sauf.

Maintenant, tout reposait sur les épaules de Tony.  
Il avait en sa possession les enregistrements. Il avait les preuves. A lui d'en faire notre moyen de défense.

Je sentis le souffle de Myriarto dans mon cou. Sans doute vérifiait-il que je sois bien endormie.  
- Enfin... c'est le grand jour... tu m'appartiens désormais... corps et âme...  
Sa voix était emprunte d'une telle satisfaction. Une satisfaction qui me dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose.  
- Thanos va s'occuper de lui. Et je deviendrai ton roi... dans quelques temps...

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra. Le micro. Est-ce qu'il était encore allumé?!  
Pourvu que ce soit le cas. Pourvu que ce soit le cas!

* * *

- Ramène-nous ta Marianne vivante, Robin des Bois!

Le soleil était à peine levé et pourtant les Avengers étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre.  
Aussitôt qu'ils avaient su où la Veuve Noire allait être exécutée, Oeil de Faucon s'était mis en route.

Thanos n'avait pas fait dans l'originalité. Les bois. Là où ils avaient retrouvé Honohra.  
Clint Barton avait décidé d'y aller seul. S'il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour sauver la peau de Natasha, ce serait lui. Et personne d'autre.  
Ses compagnons d'armes n'avaient pas contesté.

Depuis, il les traquait. Sans relâche. Depuis un peu plus de deux heures.  
A cheval, son arc en bandoulière, son carquois dans le dos, il avançait et avançait sans faiblir.  
- Stark... je vais la ramener vivante. Alors, cessez me casser les...  
- Ok, mon petit moineau... j'ai compris...  
- Communication terminée.  
Il porta une main à son oreillette et l'éteignit.

Il avait besoin de concentration. Pas qu'on vienne l'enquiquiner à tout bout de champ.

- C'est bon. Tout est ok de son côté.  
Tony Stark fixait ses coéquipiers, la mine soudainement sérieuse.  
Il y avait un temps pour déconner et il y avait un temps pour bosser. Et il était plus que temps de bosser.  
- A nous maintenant d'agir. Surtout moi en fait.

Il se posa sur le grand lit et ouvrit son ordinateur portable sous le regard attentif de Captain America.  
Les iris bleus du soldat surveillaient les moindres faits et gestes du groupe. Il était leur chef et c'était son rôle de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations.  
- Vous croyez que cela va prendre beau...  
- Je suis Tony Stark, le plus grand génie que la Terre ait porté. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question, Rogers?  
- La modestie n'est décidément pas votre fort.

Un ricanement de la part du brun. Un léger soupir de la part du blond.  
- Jarvis et moi devrions avoir terminé d'ici deux heures. Le temps d'enlever tous les parasites, retravailler le son, assembler toutes les enregistrements. Deux heures environ.  
- Très bien. Je vais voir Loki. Voir s'il n'a pas besoin de soins. Banner?  
- Je vais m'occuper d'Honohra. Avec tout le stress qu'elle emmagasine, elle aura bien besoin qu'on l'aide.  
- Dans ce cas... conclut Rogers. Bon courage, messieurs...

Captain America se détourna des deux autres.  
Iron Man se replongea dans son monde.  
Bruce Banner farfouilla dans ses affaires en quête d'ustensiles de travail.

La résistance était en marche.

* * *

- Je veux le voir! Immédiatement!  
Des larmes de colère coulaient sur les joues de la souveraine d'Asgard.  
On venait de lui apprendre que le conseil avait décidé de faire exécuter son fils aujourd'hui. Aussitôt, elle était rentrée dans une colère des plus noires.  
Odin était exactement dans le même état. Il savait pertinemment que Myriarto avait comploté sur le dos de Loki. Son fils... ce petit Jotun qu'il avait adopté et qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

Il n'avait pas été un bon père. Ça, il l'avouait...  
Il ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il l'aimait. Ça, il le regrettait...  
Ses défauts de père avaient forgé les erreurs de son fils. Et ça, il en prenait conscience...

Tout n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il avait contribué à la déchéance du prince cadet.

- Frigga, calme-toi!  
- TU VEUX QUE JE GARDE MON CALME ALORS QUE LOKI VA ETRE EXECUTE CE SOIR?!  
- HURLER NE LE SAUVERA PAS!  
Le roi affronta le regard assassin de son épouse.  
Il ne pouvait la blâmer. Frigga était une mère et il était judicieux qu'une mère s'inquiète pour sa progéniture.

- Je vais aller voir mon fils, Odin. Et ce n'est pas négociable!  
Sa voix oscillait maintenant entre la colère et la détresse.  
Le Père de Toute Chose était totalement désarmé.  
Il devait faire quelque chose. Pour la femme de sa vie. Pour son fils. Pour sa belle-fille. Pour sa petite-fille à naître!

Il était le roi, bon sang. Et il allait se comporter comme tel!

* * *

- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON L'EXECUTE!  
- Hela, s'il te plaît!  
- ET TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR EMPECHER CELA?!  
Thor était dépassé. Sa nièce avait beau avoir huit ans (âge midgardien), elle avait du caractère. Et quand on touchait sa famille, en l'occurrence son père, elle devenait une tigresse.

Étonnant pour une enfant.

- Ecoute, Hela. Nous ne les laisserons pas le toucher...  
- Nalyanne m'a tout racontée... il a été torturé... et tu n'es pas intervenu!  
Le dieu du tonnerre ne voyait plus une petite fille mais une femme. Une femme qui comprenait la réalité. Et qui voulait tout tenter pour contrecarrer les plans du destin.  
- Personne ne pouvait.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux émeraude. Un halo doré entourait ses mains.  
Il la fixait de ses grands yeux azurs. Une impression de déjà-vu. L'impression d'avoir son frère devant lui.

- Mais nous pouvons encore les arrêter, Hela. Myriarto ne gagnera pas.  
Hermès se réfugia dans les bras de la petite.  
Le chien adorait tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Surtout ses deux maîtres. Et elle aussi.  
- Nous n'avons pas réussi à venir à bout de ce serpent lors du procès. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que nous triompherons cette fois-ci?

La fille de Loki essuya rapidement ses yeux. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle... non...

- Allez, viens...

La petite fille redevint une petite fille.  
Elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son oncle et s'y blottit. Le bouledogue se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa petite maîtresse...

- Hela...

Elle ne put réprimer bien longtemps ses larmes.  
Il l'enlaça sans un mot.  
Sans un mot, leurs regards se perdirent dans le vide. Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un d'inattendu les surprenne. Jusqu'à ce que cette personne les contemple tous deux.  
Et que cette personne prenne conscience de la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve envers l'enfant.  
- Thor?

Les deux levèrent la tête vers elle.  
Léger mouvement de recul de la part d'Hela. Cette femme ne l'avait jamais appréciée et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison.

- Sif?

La guerrière hésita un instant. Etait-elle la bienvenue?  
- Entre...  
Elle marcha timidement à leur rencontre et s'assit à leurs côtés.  
- Je... J'ai compris certaines choses...

* * *

Dormir était la seule activité que je pouvais me permettre ces derniers temps. Dans cette sombre cellule, je n'avais nul autre choix.

Honohra et les Avengers étaient derrière moi. Malgré tout ce que j'avais fait, ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné.  
Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me laisser mourir. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser Thanos m'achever.

A la vie à la mort... c'était ce qu'avait hurlé Stark dans le micro.  
A la vie à la mort... oui, cela se terminerait ainsi.

Myriarto, l'Autre et Thanos voulaient nous soumettre à leur volonté. Ils voulaient dominer le monde.  
Et bien le monde ne se laisserait pas faire.  
Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Certes, ils avaient réussi à les diviser. Comme je l'avais fait quelques temps plus tôt... sous l'emprise du Tesseract...  
Ils avaient Roumanoff. Elle avait parlé de Barton. Et Barton était sur leurs traces.

Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir. Aucune zone de mon anatomie n'était épargnée.  
Mais mon esprit avait guéri. Et plus vif que jamais.  
Un esprit qui viendrait à bout du trio.

- Loki?

Une voix des plus reconnaissables . L'homme d'un autre temps.  
Je me levai avec beaucoup de difficultés. Rester par terre, très peu pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie en position de faiblesse.  
Captain America me jaugea du regard. Je ne baissai les yeux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?  
J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre.  
- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs...

Et comme pour illustrer mes propos, mes os s'enflammèrent.  
Je m'agrippai fermement aux barreaux. Garder le contrôle. Garder le contrôle...

- Je vais chercher...  
- NON! tonnai-je. Je ne veux per...  
Les mots moururent dans ma gorge. Je perdais totalement le contrôle.

La souffrance me dominait.  
Mes jambes se dérobèrent soudainement.  
Alarmé, Rogers fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche de pantalon.

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- Tenez bon...  
Ces quelques secondes me parurent être une éternité. Une éternité de douleur.  
- Loki!  
J'eus toute la peine du monde à redresser la tête. Cependant, assez pour pouvoir prendre ce que le mortel m'avait jeté dans la cellule.  
Fébrile, j'ouvris le petit paquet noir et en sortis une seringue.

- Injectez-vous le produit dans la cuisse...  
Sans prendre le temps d'enlever mon bas, je plantai l'aiguille de la seringue dans la cuisse gauche.  
Mes iris croisèrent ceux du blond. Il ne bougeait plus. Il attendait que je m'exécute.  
Une seconde après, le produit se mêlait à mon sang.

Aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait. En tout cas, je fus instantanément soulagé.  
Un maigre sourire éclaira le visage du mortel. Un sourire contagieux.

Je revivais.

- Qu'est-ce donc?  
- De la morphine.  
- Je suis bien obligé de vous remercier.  
- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire, fit-il remarquer.  
- Étrangement, j'ai confiance. J'ai confiance en vous tous.

Il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Je leur devais une fière chandelle.

* * *

Dix heures du matin.

De retour dans mes appartements, je fixai tristement les jardins du palais.  
On y avait passé d'agréables après-midi avec Loki... et il m'y avait fait découvrir tellement de choses...

Ma première fois en quelque sorte...  
Ce souvenir si exquis m'insuffla un peu de joie. Une petite lumière qui étincelait dans les ténèbres.

Une partie de moi avait entièrement confiance en l'avenir. Le traître serait démasqué, le Jotun serait sauvé et serait puni comme il se devait.  
Une partie de moi craignait l'avenir. Et si le traître triomphait? Et si mon mari mourrait?

Je m'éloignai du pays des songes.  
Bruce et, à ma plus grande surprise, Irmin, venaient de faire irruption dans ma chambre.

- Honohra?

Je me précipitai sur eux, trop heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.  
Les hommes m'encadrèrent de leur bras. Je ne pouvais me retenir... je versai quelques larmes.  
- Eh, les walkyries ne pleurent pas, dit Irmin.  
- Je n'en suis plus une... depuis que je me suis offerte à Loki.  
- Ah, le grand amour!

Banner me caressait doucement les cheveux. Malgré ses problèmes avec Hulk, il régnait chez lui une certaine sérénité...  
Incroyable...

- Nous venions te voir...  
- On voulait éviter que tu te morfondes, continua le maître d'armes.  
Nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

Irmin avait rejoint notre résistance. Il n'avait jamais aimé Myriarto. Et apprendre que celui-ci avait trahi Asgard ne l'étonnait guère.  
Il rêvait de lui botter les fesses.  
Bruce, quant à lui, me parlait des avancées de Tony, s'inquiéter pour ma santé.  
Muni d'un stéthoscope, il écouta les battements de mon coeur. Puis, il passa aux bébés.

Je m'allongeai de bonne grâce.

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, Honohra. Mais je peux tout de même vérifier qu'ils se portent bien.  
Avec mon autorisation, il m'ôta mon haut, dévoilant mon ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour.  
Les iris marron du scientifique ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Je souris, amusée.

- J'avoue que... tu n'as pas pris énormément de poids. Et pourtant, tu es enceinte de jumeaux! S'émerveilla-t-il.  
- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'attela aussitôt à la tâche.  
L'embout du stéthoscope se balada sur ma peau. Je frissonnai à son contact. Trop froid.  
Irmin demeura silencieux.

- J'entends un petit cœur battre... rapidement... ce qui est normal... par contre, pour le deuxième...

Je blêmis. Ne me dîtes pas que...

- Pas de panique... tu m'as bien dit que même Loki n'avait su détecter sa présence... donc, je suppose que la magie l'a à nouveau masqué...  
- J'espère, oui.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la chambre.

Bruce poursuivit son auscultation.  
Une crainte nouvelle s'installa en moi. Pourvu que le petit ou la petite soit encore en vie.  
Pourvu qu'elle soit encore en vie!

* * *

C'était ce que se disait inlassablement Clint Barton.  
C'était ce qu'il se disait encore et toujours.

Il arracha la flèche du corps du Chitauri. Sans aucune pitié. Sans aucun remord.  
La créature n'avait pas eu le temps de donner l'alerte.  
Elle avait reçu la flèche en pleine gorge... et c'était tout...

L'espion progressa à travers les bois.  
Il sentait sa présence. La présence de Natasha. Cette femme qui faisait vibrer son coeur depuis tant d'années. Depuis qu'il l'avait traquée. Depuis toujours.

Jamais il ne lui avait avoué...

Jamais...

Des cris s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
Quatre autres créatures venait d'apparaître.  
L'archer banda son arc sans perdre son sang-froid. Et décocha sa deuxième flèche.

* * *

- Jarvis, il y a encore des parasites.  
- Je fais le nécessaire, monsieur.

Tony Stark voyait les heures défiler.  
Heureusement qu'il avait son réacteur ARK! Sinon, son coeur aurait déjà lâché...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était envahi par l'anxiété ...  
Lui, le génie qui n'avait peur de rien en proie à une profonde anxiété?

Du jamais vu!

"Je m'en chargerai personnellement"  
La voix du Titan lui donna froid dans le dos.

Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de le rencontrer ce soir. Même équipé de son armure...  
Il n'était absolument pas pressé.

- Refais-moi écouter.  
L'IA obéit à son créateur.  
Des heures qu'ils étaient dessus. Des heures entières. Loin des deux heures promis à Captain America

Tony n'en voyait toujours pas le bout.

Il espérait pouvoir finaliser son œuvre avant le coucher du soleil.

* * *

Le matin. L'après-midi.

Le soleil commençait à se retirer.  
Tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'astre solaire. Tous fixaient les cieux en espérant que tout se passerait bien.

Loki reçut la tenue des condamnés à mort.  
Honohra opta pour une longue chemise noire et un pantalon large de la même couleur.  
Frigga se vêtit d'une robe grise. Aussi triste que son moral.  
Odin finissait d'enfiler son armure dorée. Gungnir l'attendait sagement.  
Tony conserva ses fringues. Son armure serait à dissimula en cas de besoin. Et il en aurait besoin.  
Steve ferma le dernier bouton de son uniforme. En dessous de la chemise se cachait l'autre uniforme.  
Bruce choisit l'autre option: conserver ses vêtements. De toute façon, il enfilerait probablement sa combinaison verte.

La corne de brume résonna dans tout le palais.  
C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

* * *

Des flèches fendaient l'air. Des flèches qui se figeaient dans la chair des Chitauris.  
Aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à stopper l'humain.

- Arrêtez-le!

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix d'outre-tombe. Dans les enregistrements de Stark.

L'Autre s'impatientait. Aucune de ses recrues ne triomphait de l'être humain. Et ça l'exaspérait plus que tout.  
Ses yeux étaient braqués sur la jeune femme à ses pieds. Une véritable battante. Une battante qui allait prochainement tirer sa révérence.

xxx

Asgardiens et Asgardiennes étaient massés dans la salle du trône.  
Tout se jouait ici depuis le début.

- Le roi Odin et la reine Frigga!

Les sujets s'inclinèrent au passage des souverains d'Asgard.  
Lui, impassible. Elle, le visage déformé par la tristesse.

Je déglutis.  
J'avais tellement peur! Peur d'échouer!

- Le prince Thor, la reine Honohra et la princesse Hela!  
Au bras de mon beau-frère, je m'avançai vers l'estrade où patientait le conseil. Sous les regards partagés des Asgardiens.  
Les doigts de Thor serrèrent doucement les miens.  
Je pressai doucement les doigts d'Hela.

Myriarto nous attendait. Tout sourire.  
Notre nuit me revint en mémoire. La nuit où il avait pris plaisir à assouvir ses fantasmes. La nuit où j'avais accepté à contre-coeur de le donner à lui.

Je fermai les paupières une fraction de seconde.  
Et quand je les rouvris, la rage les habitait.

xxx

- C'est fini pour vous..

Natasha reçut une gifle des plus violentes.

Clint courrait à présent. Les Chitauris tombaient les uns après les autres.  
Le Faucon volait vers son ennemi. Et il fondrait sur sa proie sans aucune pitié.

xxx

- Amenez le condamné!  
Deux gardes pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Deux gardes qui encadraient Loki, l'air plus misérable que jamais. Habillé du fameux ensemble rouge sang à liserés noirs.  
Ses yeux émeraude étaient incroyablement brillants.

Non, il n'avait pas perdu espoir.

Frigga et moi nous regardâmes un instant.  
Il était loin d'être brisé.

- A genoux!  
Les serviteurs le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux. Le dieu des mensonges se plia à leur volonté de mauvaise grâce.  
Une expression de pure colère l'habitait désormais.

- Loki Laufeyson. En réponse à vos crimes, le conseil a décidé de vous condamner à l'Enlèvement.  
Je baissai la tête afin de cacher ma détresse.

L'Enlèvement était une des morts les plus douloureuses. Ôter la magie d'une personne jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sachant qu'un magicien ne faisait qu'un avec sa magie, que sa magie faisait corps avec son énergie vitale, la lui retirer signait son arrêt de mort.  
- Avez-vous une dernière chose à déclarer?  
- Oui. Tu as perdu la partie.  
Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de mon mari. Provocation jusqu'au bout.

La reine mère me fixa. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pas du tout le sens des paroles de son fils.  
Hela se mit à trembler.

- Bourreau, fais ton office!

Un silence des plus lourds s'installa dans l'assemblée.  
Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme blonde qui allait vers Loki.  
Le bourreau était une femme... femme élégamment vêtue d'une tunique noire.

La femme était Thanos.

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les yeux émeraude. Les anciens alliés réunis... la mort allait les séparer.  
Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine.

- Que personne ne bouge! gueula une voix plus que familière.

Les Avengers et Irmin fendirent la foule. Tony Stark était à leur tête.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses!

xxx

L'Autre entoura le cou de la Veuve Noire de son bras puissant et la souleva littéralement au-dessus du sol.  
Ses iris suivaient chaque mouvement de Barton.

Le chef des Chitauris analysait la technique de son ennemi afin d'y déceler les failles.

Clint Barton qui acheva une énième créature.

- Tu as peut-être réussi à tuer mes hommes, humain, mais n'oublierais-tu pas un détail?

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac d'Oeil de Faucon quand il vit la lame du poignard presser la gorge de Romanoff.

- Choisis bien, humain.

xxx

- Qui êtes-vous pour oser...  
- Je suis Anthony Howard Stark, génie play-boy milliardaire philanthrope. Et je suis là avec ma bande de potes pour rétablir la vérité!

D'une démarche assurée, il gravit les marches de l'estrade.  
Les conseillers se contentèrent de l'observer. Ce mortel était insolent mais également divertissant. Il l'avait prouvé pendant le procès.

- Gardes! Arrêtez-le! ordonna Myriarto.  
- Ne faîtes rien! contra Odin.  
Les gardes demeurèrent immobiles

La jeune femme bourreau, ou devrais-je dire Thanos, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Lui non ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Asgardiens, Asgardiennes! Nous vous avons fourni la preuve que Loki n'était pas maître de lui-même pendant l'invasion de Midgard! Que Loki n'avait pas agi dans son propre intérêt... ou du moins, presque. Maintenant, nous allons fournir la preuve que votre conseiller en chef a trahi Asgard! Que Myriarto s'est allié à Thanos!

Les deux intéressés se paralysèrent.  
Les Avengers se préparèrent à intervenir.

Tony Stark sortit une tablette, la présenta bien à toute l'assemblée et fit éclater la vérité.

xxx

Barton banda soudainement son arc. L'Autre n'eut le temps de réagir.  
Une flèche s'enfonça dans son épaule droite.

La créature poussa un cri de douleur et relâcha Romanoff.  
La Veuve Noire fit une roulade avant et se redressa.  
Oeil de Faucon lui jeta un poignard qu'elle rattrapa en vol.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de soulagement. Sans lui, elle serait déjà morte.  
Il le lui rendit. Soulagé de la voir en vie. De voir ses yeux si sublimes.

Le Chitauri retira la pointe de la flèche de sa chair. Le sang coulait à flot.  
Son regard haineux embrassa les deux espions. Il allait leur faire payer le prix fort.

Clint n'avait plus de flèches. Il n'avait pu les récupérer sur les cadavres...  
Heureusement qu'il se baladait toujours avec deux poignards sur lui.

xxx

Un silence de mort régnait maintenant dans la salle du trône.  
Tous avaient pu entendre Myriarto pactiser avec Thanos. Tous avaient pu entendre Myriarto pactiser avec l'Autre. Tous avaient pu entendre le marché  
qu'il avait conclu.  
Donner le Tesseract, tuer Loki, prendre le trône d'Asgard.

Tous avaient pu entendre les cris d'agonie du Jotun quand il avait été torturé. Maintes fois.  
Tous avaient entendre les cris de Natasha quand elle avait été frappée.  
Désormais, tous savaient de quoi il en retournait.

Un sourire de pure sadisme apparut sur le visage du traître.  
- Me voilà donc démasqué...  
- Comment avez-vous osé?! s'écria Frigga, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Comment avez-vous pu nous faire cela alors que nous avions confiance en vous?!  
- Asgard mérite mieux... du sang neuf...  
- Asgard n'acceptera jamais un traître au pouvoir! Un traître doté d'une piètre intelligence! coupa Tony.

Les Avengers et Irmin encerclèrent lentement Thanos. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il continuait à jauger du regard ses ennemis.  
Je me rapprochai lentement de lui...  
Il était un Titan... et le Titan ne tarderait pas à se déchaîner.

Myriarto porta lentement sa main au fourreau attaché à sa ceinture.  
- Je vous déconseille de faire cela... menaça Odin, Gungnir pointé sur lui.  
- Faire quoi... oh, vous parlez de... ça!  
Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Loki. Le Jotun reagit au quart de tour et attrapa le bras armé du conseiller.

Et ce fut avec horreur que je vis la lame s'enfonçait dans l'abdomen de...

- LOKI!  
- PAPA!  
Un rayon doré sortit du sceptre d'Odin et percuta de plein fouet Myriarto. Le conseiller chuta lourdement en arrière. Il tenta de se remettre debout cependant je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion.  
Une boule d'énergie jaillit de ma main gauche. Il ne put l'éviter.  
Plié de douleur sur le sol. Incapable de se relever.

Je me précipitai sur mon mari, Hela à ma suite.  
- Loki!  
- Papa!  
- Tout... tout... va bien...  
Il ôta brusquement la lame de sa chair. Ses traits se crispèrent.

- Gardes! Emparez-vous d'eux! ordonna le Père de Toute Chose en désignant le conseiller et Thanos.  
Aucun des serviteurs n'obéit. Aucun ne tint compte de l'ordre de leur souverain.

Un rire angoissant sortit de la gorge de la jeune bourreau.  
Je tressaillis.  
- Il semblerait que leur allégeance aille à une autre personne.  
Comme pour illustrer son propos, des dizaines de gardes pénétrèrent dans la salle.  
- Ce royaume ne vous appartient plus! Une nouvelle ère commence!

Un halo écarlate l'entoura. Captain America et Banner voulurent la maîtriser.  
Une sorte d'explosion magique nous projeta tous quelques mètres en arrière.  
Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère.

Et quand nous nous remîmes debout, ce fut pour voir des dizaines et dizaines de Chitauris rejoindre les rangs des traîtres et encerclaient le peuple et nous.

Loki nous serra dans ses bras.  
Odin et Frigga firent de même.  
Thor serra fermement Mjollnir de sa main.  
Bruce se mit à trembler. Aucun doute... Hulk avait une folle envie de s'inviter à la fête.  
Rogers jeta une mallette à Tony. L'armure...  
Irmin dégaina son arme.

Devant l'estrade se trouvait désormais Thanos sous sa forme originelle.  
Le Tesseract en sa possession.

- Prosternez-vous devant votre nouveau roi...

* * *

_Et... coupez!_ _Coupez!_  
_Oui, je suis une grosse sadique!_

_Ce fut long et dur à écrire... je sais pas ce que vous en pensez... mais ce fut dur..._

_Alors_...  
_Va-t-il y avoir une bataille?  
Les "gentils" vont-ils vaincre les "méchants"?_

_Réponse la semaine prochaine dans le dernier chapitre!_

_Une petite review pour la route?_


	17. Chapitre XVI

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction!_  
_Bon... il y aura un épilogue... allez..._

_Merci à Rose-Eliade, Marie1410 et Elyonportrait pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci à tous les autres pour leur fidélité!_

_Donc, Thanos a décidé de prendre le trône d'Asagrd. Mais vont-ils le laisser faire?!_

_Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps!_

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

- PROSTERNEZ-VOUS!

Le peuple s'inclina devant le Titan.  
Ainsi que le conseil.

- Nous avions un accord!

A genoux sur le sol, Myriarto tentait de faire entendre sa voix.

Des gouttelettes de sueur maculaient son front blafard. Ma magie et celle de Gungnir ne lui avaient pas été bénéfiques.  
- Vous avez le Tesseract! Le trône me revient de droit!  
- Un homme aussi faible que vous peut diriger un royaume... pas sans un homme fort pour le guider.  
Les yeux du conseiller se voilèrent de colère. Mais il n'était pas en position de riposter.

Les yeux de Thanos embrassèrent toute l'assemblée.  
Tous le craignaient. Tous avaient compris qui était...  
- Jamais nous ne nous inclinerons devant un être tel que vous, cracha Frigga, hors d'elle.  
- Alors, si vous ne le faîtes de votre plein gré...  
Aussitôt, une sphère de flammes noires vola en direction de la souveraine. Je réagis à la seconde. Un bouclier bleu se matérialisa tout autour d'elle absorbant toute trace du sort.

- Je vois...

Une lueur mauvaise traversa ses iris.  
Je posai une main sur la poignet de ma dague.  
Loki s'était remis debout malgré sa blessure. Le sang imprégnait totalement ses vêtements.  
Les Avengers se regroupèrent.

- Dans ce cas, je...

Thor ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le prince jeta violemment Mjollnir vers l'avant. Le Titan l'évita de justesse.

- POUR ASGARD!  
Les sujets répondirent à l'appel de leur prince. Hommes et femmes du peuple se dressèrent face aux Chitauris et aux gardes.  
Des cris de rage s'élevèrent dans la salle du trône tandis que les deux camps s'affrontaient sans pitié.

- EVACUEZ LES ENFANTS!  
De petits groupes se constituèrent pour protéger et adultes ne pouvant se défendre. De petits groupes qui détournaient l'attention des ennemis.  
Parmi ces courageux, Sif et les trois guerriers.  
L'ancienne Walkyrie bondissait sur les créatures et les faisait tomber un par un.

D'autres groupes se constituèrent. Des groupes spécialement destinés à l'élimination des Chitauris. Ou encore des groupes destinés à affaiblir les traîtres Asgardiens.  
Tous ne pouvaient se résigner à tuer leurs anciens frères.  
Parmi ceux de la première compagnie, Irmin et Captain America. La lame du guerrier et la force du second ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Parmi ceux de la deuxième compagnie, Hulk. Banner avait décidé de donner les rênes à l'autre partie de lui-même. Hulk se faisait donc un plaisir de taper sur les gardes sans jamais trop les amocher.

- FRIGGA! PRENDS HELA ET VA-T'EN!  
Odin dévia juste à temps la pointe de l'épée qui avait fendu vers lui.  
Myriarto tenait à tuer de ses propres mains le roi d'Asgard. Il avait bien l'intention de prouver à Thanos qu'il n'était pas faible.

Un rayon s'échappa de Gungnir et ricocha sur le fer du conseiller. Le Père de Toute Chose esquiva.

- FRIGGA!

Il fit tournoyer la lance royale avant de l'abattre impitoyablement sur Myriarto. La pointe s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule droite du guerrier arrachant à ce dernier un hurlement de douleur.

La reine mère obéit à contrecœur.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu prêter main forte à sa famille. Mais la fille de Loki était sans défense face à tant d'assaillants. Elle se devait de la mettre en sécurité.

A coup de magie, Frigga se fraya un chemin.

Iron Man, quant à lui, se faisait un devoir de combattre auprès du conseil d'Asgard. Son armure, récemment perfectionnée, constituait une barrière plus qu'efficace entre les Asgardiens et les Chitauris. Technologie made in Stark contre technologie intergalactique.  
Les rais de lumière dorés percutaient les créatures avec fracas. Aucune d'entre elles ne parvenaient à l'affaiblir.

Je m'aplatis soudainement au sol, évitant de justesse la faux de Thanos. Me voir dans cette posture décupla les forces de Loki qui, seulement armé d'une dague, se précipita sur le Titan.  
La faux siffla dans l'air. Le Jotun la bloqua avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses jambes.

Je tendis le bras. Une boule d'énergie sortit de ma paume et percuta Thanos.  
Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Mon mari se tourna une seconde vers moi. Une seconde de trop.  
Ce fut avec horreur que je vis l'arme de notre ennemi s'abattre sur lui.  
Poussée par le désespoir, je me jetai entre eux.

- NON!

Mon sein gauche fut transpercé.  
Ma respiration se bloqua soudainement... la souffrance prit le dessus...

- HONOHRA!

* * *

L'Autre rassembla sa magie. Natasha n'eut le temps de l'arrêter.  
Une brume magique se répandit dans toute la clairière.

Déstabilisé, Clint chercha frénétiquement du regard l'espionne et le Chitauri.  
Mais devant lui s'étendait le brouillard. Seuls des cris de rage lui parvinrent.

La Veuve Noire s'écarta au dernier moment. La hache se planta profondément dans la terre.  
Elle en profita pour lui asséner un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire.  
L'Autre tomba à la renverse. Elle voulut en finir. Il disparut dans la brume.

Oeil de Faucon jouait nerveusement avec son poignard. Sa vue perçante ne lui était d'aucun secours.  
Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit à la gorge. Le Chitauri l'avait réellement attrapé par la gorge. L'oxygène commença à lui manquer.

Natasha bondit subitement sur eux, les faisant tous trois tomber à terre.  
Elle leva sa main armée, au-dessus du crâne de l'Autre. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion.

- NATASHA!

La lame du poignard se figea dans le flanc droit de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleur.  
Comment avait-il pu... il avait retourné l'arme blanche contre sa propriétaire.  
Une vague de violence submergea Clint.  
Ses yeux fixèrent le sang de sa coéquipière. Le liquide carmin imprégnait petit à petit la combinaison. L'espionne perdait petit à petit des couleurs.

* * *

Tony entendit Loki. Ses hurlements. Son désespoir.  
La silhouette accroupi du Jotun apparut dans son écran de contrôle. Et celle d'Honohra immobile entre ses bras.  
Son coeur se pinça.

Non! Pas elle! Pas...

Trop concentré sur les éléments extérieurs, il ne put contrer l'offensive des Chitauris.  
Une décharge électrique parcourut violemment son armure.  
- Monsieur...a perdu...de la moitié de... capacités.  
La connexion avec l'IA devenait difficile par la présence de nombreux parasites.  
Un mauvais pressentiment le prit en tenaille.  
- Attention!  
Le milliardaire fit volte-face.

x

Un garde tomba aux pieds de Steve, un filet de sang au coin de la bouche. Le roi souhaitait que tous les traîtres soient jugés et non exécutés sommairement.  
Il veillait au bon déroulement de l'opération.  
Irmin donna un violent coup dans l'estomac d'un de ses assaillants. S'il ne pouvait user de lame de son épée, il avait néanmoins le droit d'utiliser le pommeau...  
Et cela faisait des dégâts.

x

Après avoir blessé trois hommes, Mjollnir revint dans la main de son maître.  
Le dieu du tonnerre affrontait à lui tout seul dix Chitauris et deux gardes.  
Il se souvenait qu'étant enfant, il rêvait de batailles et de victoires. Il se souvenait de la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait participé à sa première guerre.  
Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout autre chose...

Ils n'étaient pas sur un champ de bataille. On les avait pris en traître. Myriarto, Thanos et l'Autre les avaient pris en traître.  
Ses iris azurs ne pouvaient se détacher de tous ces hommes, de toutes ces femmes qui se battaient pour leur liberté.  
Thor ne put s'empêcher de les admirer.

x

Hulk s'en donnait à cœur joie.  
Le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour neutraliser leurs ennemis était d'utiliser l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Ou communément appelé la technique du hochet massacreur.  
Son regard se porta vers les deux personnes sur le sol.  
Et une colère sans précédent le domina.

x

- Honohra...  
- Attention! réussis-je à hurler.  
Thanos profita de ma faiblesse. Du moins, essaya.  
La faux heurta une barrière. Une barrière invoquée par les soins. Avec le peu de ressources qui me restait. Le métal chauffa brusquement.

Le Titan forçait encore et encore. La lame rougit dangereusement.  
Fébrile, je donnai ma dague à Loki.  
Ses iris émeraude étincelaient de haine pour Thanos. Son visage était crispé par la douleur. Et pourtant, il luttait sans relâche.

Je ne faiblis pas. Je me concentrai sur la barrière.  
Maltraitée par la magie, la faux vola en éclats. Mon mari profita de l'occasion pour lancer l'offensive.

x

Myriarto assista à la scène, impuissant. A genoux.  
Odin le tenait en joue. A bout de souffle certes... mais victo...

Le conseiller se releva brusquement. Avec une agilité surprenante, il se glissa derrière le souverain et entoura de son bras puissant le cou de ce dernier.  
Pris en traître, Odin dut lâcher Gungnir.

x

Des cadavres jonchaient petit à petit le sol de la salle du trône. Le sang coulait à flots.  
Les deux camps subissaient d'énormes pertes.

Des gardes tombaient. Des Chitauris tombaient. Des Asgardiens tombaient. Et le plus souvent, la mort venait ravir leurs âmes.  
La mort qui décida de se rendre en personne sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

Barton retira sèchement le poignard.  
La lame était imprégnée de... non, qu'est-ce que...

Un rire d'outre-tombe s'éleva près de lui. L'Autre se réjouissait de son malheur. De celui de Romanoff. Dans ses mains, un glaive noir, nouvellement invoqué.  
Le liquide sur la lame n'était pas rouge mais vert.  
- Ce n'est pas possible...  
Ses yeux croisèrent les yeux voilés de la Veuve Noire.  
- Reste avec moi...  
- J'ai froid Clint...

Les lèvres de la victime virèrent rapidement au violet. Des tremblements parcoururent le corps blessé. Oeil de Faucon l'observait, impuissant.

- La magie, mortel. La magie peut engendrer la vie comme la détruire. J'ai utilisé un sort d'empoisonnement...  
La gorge de Clint se serra. Non, elle ne pouvait...  
- L'humaine va mourir d'ici quelques minutes. Tu ne peux rien y faire...

Sans crier gare, l'Avenger se jeta de toutes ses forces sur la créature.  
Muni de son arc, il asséna un coup sur l'épaule mutilé de l'Autre. Dominant sa propre souffrance, le chef des Chitauris visa les jambes de son adversaire. Le glaive entailla profondément la cuisse gauche.  
Sans prêter attention à sa blessure, Clint Barton continua sur sa lancée.

* * *

Une nouvelle décharge électrique parcourut l'armure d'Iron Man.  
Plus rien ne répondait. La connexion avec Jarvis avait été coupée.  
Il n'avait plus le choix.

D'un geste rapide, le milliardaire ôta le casque.  
Il ne lui restait plus que sa force pour combattre. Force non négligeable avec ses poings métalliques.  
- Banzaï!  
Tony fonça dans le tas sans réfléchir.

x

Steve s'était retourné en entendant le cri de guerre de son coéquipier.  
Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Souffrir pour quoi finalement?!  
Les Chitauris et les traîtres Asgardiens étaient en supériorité numérique. Un tombait à terre, trois autres prenaient sa place.  
Sa respiration se coupa soudainement.

x

- Il est temps de tirer votre révérence, Altesse!

La prise de Myriarto se raffermit autour de la gorge du roi.  
Odin avait beau se débattre, le conseiller était plus jeune et plus vigoureux que lui. Il faudrait que quelqu'un...

L'oxygène revint progressivement dans ses poumons.

- Mon roi? Vous allez bien?!

Quand il pivota, ce fut pour voir Myriarto inconscient, Thor et Sif haletants.  
Un sourire illumina son visage.  
Un sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt en voyant Nalyanne. En voyant son fils cadet luttait sans relâche face au Titan. En voyant Honohra allongée sur le marbre.  
- NON!

x

Loki fit un salto arrière, esquivant ainsi le danger. Thanos n'avait peut-être plus sa faux mais sa lance à double lames était également un argument de poids.  
- Tu ne pourras m'échapper longtemps.  
- Tu veux parier?

Les iris émeraude brillèrent de colère. Il avait touché la personne la plus chère à son coeur.  
Son bras armé fendit brusquement l'air et s'enfonça profondément dans l'abdomen de Thanos. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'intéressé.  
- Comme ça, nous sommes à égalité...  
Sans aucune once de pitié, il retira la dague de la chair de...

Loki ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'elle était là...  
Sa gorge se serra.  
- Nalyanne?!

Les iris de la mort les passèrent tous les deux en revue. Des iris aussi froids que l'hiver.

- Que fais-tu... ici... articula difficilement le Titan.  
- Je suis venue ici pour rétablir la paix!

Elle tendit son bras vers lui. Il se tordit de douleur.  
Fébrile, Loki s'accroupit auprès de sa femme. Honohra, dont le regard se voilait lentement. Non... elle ne pouvait mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Le roi déchu prit sa reine dans les bras.  
- S'il te plaît, Honohra, ne me fais pas ça, supplia-t-il.  
- Loki... ne...

Je grimaçai de douleur.  
Les battements de mon cœur commençaient à se faire rare. Non... je ne veux pas mourir...

Mes doigts effleurèrent son abdomen. Il fallait que je... le fasse..  
- Honohra... ne fais pas ça...  
- Ce sera peut-être mon dernier cadeau...  
La blessure de Loki se referma grâce à ma magie. Magie qui puisa dans mes dernières forces.

x

- POUR ASGARD!  
Le temps se figea. Asgardiens, Chitauris, Terriens. Tous sans exception se stoppèrent.  
Tous sans exception purent voir la reine mère dans son armure dorée. Ainsi que ses hommes. Une cinquantaine de gardes en tout.

- POUR ASGARD!  
Elle leva son épée vers le ciel.  
Thor leva son marteau vers le ciel.  
Odin leva Gungnir vers le ciel.  
Captain America leva son arme vers le ciel.  
Tony, Hulk, Sif, Irmin hurlèrent en coeur.

La chance était dans leur camp.

L'Autre attaqua, contre-attaqua.

* * *

Clint attaqua, contre-attaqua.  
L'arc fut dévié par le glaive. Le glaive fut bloqué par l'arc.  
Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait forcé les défense du Chitauri avec son arme, Oeil de Faucon utilisa son joker. Une seconde après, il fonçait tête baissée  
contre la créature.  
Ils chutèrent ensemble.

Natasha combattait vaillamment le poison. Malheureusement pour elle, il était plus fort qu'elle.

L'espion tordit violemment le bras de l'Autre et se saisit du glaive. Une sphère noir le projeta soudainement à quelques mètres de là.  
Hagard, il rampa vers l'un des cadavres à proximité.

- Vous êtes si faibles, vous les humains...  
Il tâtonna frénétiquement autour de la charogne.  
Il marcha vers l'humain d'une démarche assurée.

- Prépare-toi à accueillir la...  
Le Chitauri s'interrompit. S'interrompit pour l'éternité.  
Une flèche s'était figée entre ses deux yeux.

Barton poussa un cri de soulagement quand le corps s'affaissa sur le sol.

- Clint...  
Son coeur eut un loupé en reconnaissant la voix de sa coéquipière. Tremblant, il la retrouva.  
- Natasha...  
Elle était si pâle. Si vulnérable. Si près de la mort.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.  
- Décidément... que ferais-je... sans... toi...  
- Courage... je vais te ramener. Honohra te soignera.  
- Non, Clint... il est trop... tard...  
- Ne dis pas ça, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire. Un sourire d'une infinie tendresse. Avant de fermer les paupières pour toujours.

- NATASHA! NATASHA! NON!  
Le Faucon la secoua. C'était... non... elle était trop forte pour crever...

Et pourtant.

Natasha Romanoff n'était plus.  
Et le coeur de Clint Barton venait de s'arrêter de battre.

* * *

- Je croyais que la mort était impartiale...  
- La mort se permet d'intervenir quand la situation le nécessite...  
- Non... nous le savons... tous deux... tu seras destituée de ton titre...  
Leurs yeux se confrontèrent. Thanos tenta de se remettre debout. Nalyanne ne lui laissa pas l'occasion.  
Un rayon noir le heurta de plein fouet, le clouant ainsi au sol.

- Je serai peut-être destituée de mon titre mais toi, tu rejoindras Helheim, répliqua-t-elle avec rage.  
Une faux se matérialisa dans sa main. Comprenant qu'elle ne lui laisserait la vie sauve, le Titan invoqua le Tesseract. Le cube cosmique brillait d'un éclat particulier.  
- Jamais tu n'emporteras mon âme...

Elle tendit le bras vers lui, déterminée à prendre son âme. Il ferma les paupières.  
Le pouvoir de la mort se rassembla dans la paume de sa main.  
Il se téléporta loin d'Asgard.

Ses troupes s'en rendirent compte. Thanos s'était enfui, Myriarto avait été battu. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de combattre.  
Les Chitauris jetèrent à terre leurs armes intergalactiques à terre. Les gardes jetèrent leurs lances à terre. Les guerriers Asgardiens les obligèrent à se mettre à genoux, sans pour autant baisser leur garde.

Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la salle du trône. Certes, ils avaient perdu des frères et des soeurs mais ils avaient triomphé!

Des centaines de cadavres ennemis comme amis gisaient maintenant sur le marbre. Tout ce sang versé...  
Tout cela aurait pu être évité...  
C'était ce que pensait Thor...

Le visage sombre, il s'approcha de son frère et de sa belle-soeur. Honohra qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.  
Odin, Frigga, Heimdall, les Avengers, Irmin, Sif, les trois guerriers... tous étaient là...  
Loki pouvait sentir leur présence dans le dos. Tout comme celle de la mort.

- Loki... après ma mort...  
- Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas vivre... dit-il en contenant sa tristesse.  
- Loki... tu sais très bien que... je vais mourir...  
Elle serra les dents. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
- Quand... je serais morte... tu ouvriras mon ventre... et prendras les bébés...  
- Non! Non! Je ne peux pas...

Sa voix était secouée par de petits sanglots. La respiration d'Honohra sifflait.

- Si je... ne peux... vivre...  
- Tu vivras!  
- Je ne... peux les priver... de la vie... la magie et la technologie midgardienne... les aideront à vivre... même s'ils sont... prématurés...

Les iris marron se plantèrent dans ceux de Tony. Il hocha la tête. Les enfants d'Honohra vivraient, il en faisait serment.

- Je ne pourrais jamais continuer sans toi.  
- Tu... le feras... pour les petits... ils sont... le fruit... de notre...amour...

Leurs regards ne purent se quitter.

- Je... serai toujours dans... ton coeur... je t'aime... Loki...  
- Je t'aime Honohra...

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois. Et le visage de l'ancienne walkyrie se vida de toute expression.  
Loki laissa exploser son chagrin. Les larmes ruisselaient sans fin sur ses joues. Des tremblements incontrôlables le parcoururent.  
En proie au désespoir, il serra étroitement le corps de sa femme contre lui. Personne ne viendrait lui prendre. Personne...

- Loki...  
Frigga prit son fils dans les bras.  
- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée...  
Elle pleurait désormais.

Odin se retint difficilement.  
Sif laissa libre-cours à ses émotions.  
Thor et Steve se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes.  
Irmin et les trois guerriers s'éloignèrent.  
Tony se laissa choir sur le sol, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Des chants funèbres s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère. Le peuple pleurait sa reine.

Honohra n'était plus.

* * *

Un flash de lumière.

Je me sentais si légère, si bien... mon âme s'était libérée de toutes les souffrances.  
Plus aucune trace de sang sur moi.

Une forêt de chênes m'entourait désormais.  
Une forêt où régnait la sérénité.

Une mélodie parvint soudainement à mes oreilles. Une mélodie d'une pureté sans égale chantait par une voix aussi pure que du cristal.  
Mes pas me conduirent vers elle. Mes pas me menèrent vers la source.

Près d'une gigantesque cascade se trouvait Nalyanne. Les paupières closes, la mort était assise sur des rochers et chantait.  
Je marchai à sa rencontre. Que c'était be...  
- Te voilà, Honohra.  
Je sursautai.

Les iris presque blancs me fixaient. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de la mort.  
- Suis-je...  
- Tu es morte, oui. Tout comme elle...

Je suivis son doigt. Une silhouette assez petite arrivait par un autre sentier.  
Non... je rêvais... elle ne pouvait être morte!  
- Natasha?!  
- Honohra?!  
Elle courut vers moi et tomba dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce... comment est-ce possible?  
- Je le pose la même question en ce qui te concerne, répondit-elle.  
Je mis fin à notre étreinte. Jamais je n'aurais pensé la trouver en ce lieu.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?  
- Thanos m'a transpercée le cœur. Et toi?  
- En résumé, l'Autre m'a empoisonnée.

Nous soupirâmes.  
Nous étions bel et bien mortes. Derrière nous, nous laissions des proches.  
- C'est en mourant que j'ai compris une chose, Honohra. J'aime Clint depuis le premier jour. Et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui dire.  
- J'aime Loki depuis toujours. Et je n'aurais plus l'occasion de lui dire... et je ne verrais pas mes enfants grandir.  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la Veuve Noire. Une tristesse communicative.

Nous avions tant perdu.  
Et nous ne pouvions faire marche arrière.

- Tout n'est pas perdu!  
Nous nous tournâmes subitement vers Nalyanne. Pas perdu?!  
- Vous êtes dans l'anti-chambre d'Helheim. Cela signifie que vous avez encore le choix!  
- Mais la mort a-t-elle le droit de nous laisser le choix? s'étonna Natasha.  
- Je ne le serais plus pour très longtemps... alors autant finir sur un coup d'éclat...  
Un rire cristallin sortit de sa bouche.  
Romanoff et moi nous accordâmes un sourire.

- Et que nous attend-t-il de l'autre côté si nous acceptons de partir définitivement? demandai-je, curieuse.  
- Et bien...

Elle claqua des doigts. Une petite sphère se matérialisa dans sa paume droite. Une sphère où défilait des images. Les neiges éternels. Helheim.  
- Vous pourrez résider au manoir ou ici, dans cette forêt. J'y ai fait bâtir une villa pas loin...  
- Et si nous voulons vivre?  
- Vous retournerez dans vos corps mais je ne peux vous garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles...

La sphère s'agrandit.  
Loki y apparut. Brisé, en larmes... ne pouvant se détacher de mon enveloppe corporelle.  
Ses parents essayaient de lui faire entendre raison. Mais peine perdue.  
- Loki... pense à tes enfants...  
Odin voulut toucher ma chevelure. Le Jotun le menaça de sa dague.  
Ses iris émeraude exprimaient une telle souffrance. Une souffrance qui me fit mal.  
- NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS! NE TOUCHEZ PAS...  
Il s'effondra.  
Des sanglots secouaient son corps sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser.

Le visage torturé de Loki disparut au profit de celui de Clint.  
Natasha se raidit aussitôt.

Oeil de Faucon était exactement dans le même état. Lui qui se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer ses sentiments tombait de haut.  
Ses mains caressaient délicatement le front pâle de l'espionne.  
- Oh, Natasha... pourquoi... POURQUOI?!  
Il essuya les larmes salées qui s'aventuraient sur ses joues.  
Sa détresse était alarmante.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la forêt. Silence que Nalyanne finit par briser.

- Alors, quel est votre choix?  
Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon amie. Un masque de panique s'était installé chez elle.  
Voir Barton dans cet état la bouleversait.

- L'amour est toujours pour les enfants?  
Elle secoua la tête tristement. Je posai une main sur son épaule gauche.  
- Alors?  
- Il est vrai qu'une éternité paisible est tentante... cependant...  
- Nous aurions toujours des regrets... et nous ferions souffrir nos proches... terminai-je.  
- Tout à fait... et j'aimerais vivre enfin mon histoire avec Clint.  
- Et moi, continuer la mienne avec Loki.

Nous sourîmes.

- Nalyanne, nous souhaitons réintégrer nos corps, déclarâmes-nous à l'unisson.  
- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi vos mains...  
Nous obéîmes, trop heureuses de pouvoir rentrer. Trop heureuses d'avoir la possibilité de revoir nos mari et compagnon.

- Dans quelques minutes, vos âmes seront de retour dans vos corps. En revanche, il vous faudra du temps pour vous rétablir complètement. Beaucoup de repos. Et il y aura toujours un risque, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Si nous ne faisions pas attention, nous pourrions atterrir à nouveau ici.

- Je vais partir en éclaireur. Pour veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. Et pour vous rapatrier tous deux au palais, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Natasha.

Nous la fixâmes silencieuses.  
Enfin...

- Honohra, Natasha. A tout de suite.  
Un tourbillon de lumière nous absorba. Une joie immense me submergea.  
J'allais le retrouver. J'allais pouvoir être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Enfin...

* * *

- Le temps passe et leurs chances de survie s'amoindrissent, Loki.  
La reine mère frottait doucement les épaules de son cadet. Elle aura tant voulu le consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais elle en était incapable.  
Elle-même ne parvenait à calmer sa tristesse.

- Veux-tu que je le fasse?  
Tremblant, Loki se tourna vers son frère aîné.  
Le dieu du tonnerre était ébranlé par la mort de sa femme. Sans aucun doute. Les larmes au coin de ses yeux azurs ne le démentaient pas.  
- Non... Thor... c'est... mon... rôle.

Tony déchira le haut d'Honohra.  
- Courage...  
La voix du milliardaire était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.  
Le roi déchu inspira, expira difficilement. Son bras armé s'éleva au-dessus du ventre proéminent et...  
- STOP!

Le Jotun lâcha soudainement la dague.

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers les portes.  
Hommes et femmes s'inclinèrent en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle du trône.  
La mort trotta jusqu'au groupe, suivie de près par Clint qui portait...  
- Natasha! s'écria Steve, alarmé.  
- Placez-la à côté d'Honohra.  
Oeil de Faucon obtempéra. Les Avengers s'écartèrent.

- Nalyanne... souffla Loki.  
Le corps de la Veuve Noire se trouvait désormais auprès de celui de la reine.  
- Loki... faîtes-moi confiance...  
- Vous faire confiance? Vous me l'avez enlevée!  
- Thanos vous l'a enlevé! gronda-t-elle.

Un silence de mort prit place suite à ces mots.  
Sans prêter plus d'attention à la détresse du Jotun, la mort plaça ses deux mains sur les fronts des deux femmes.

Ses paupières se fermèrent.

- Revenez à nous! Honohra! Natasha! Quittez l'antichambre pour le monde des vivants!

Et la magie des morts opéra.

Et sous les regards désespérés du groupe, la vie reprit son cours. Deux cœurs redémarrèrent.  
Et Honohra ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa main gauche pressa doucement les doigts de son mari.  
- Loki...

Et Natasha ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa main droite pressa doucement les doigts de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
- Clint...

- Honohra... tu es...  
Son coeur se remplit de bonheur. Les larmes de joie remplacèrent les larmes de chagrin.  
- Je suis... là...  
Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Respira son odeur. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle lui rendit ce baiser, trop heureuse d'être de nouveau en vie.

- Natasha... ne me fais plus jamais ça..  
- Clint... je crois que... je t'aime...  
Ces quelques mots réchauffèrent le cœur de l'Avenger. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il l'embrassa.

Des cris, des applaudissements accueillirent le retour de la reine et de l'espionne.  
Loki se leva, Honohra dans les bras.  
Clint se leva, Natasha dans les bras.

Tony, Thor et Steve et Hulk hurlèrent leur joie. Sif et Irmin et les tris guerriers se joignirent à eux.  
Frigga et Odin se prirent la main.

- Merci, fit le Jotun à l'adresse de Nalyanne.  
Un sourire étira les lèvres de la mort.  
Aucun doute. Elle avait bien agi. Elle ne le regretterait pas.

Asgardiennes et Asgardiens se prosternèrent devant leurs souverains.  
Mais Loki n'y fit pas attention. Ses iris émeraude ne pouvaient quitter le joyau de son existence. Les iris d'Honohra ne pouvaient quitter sa moitié.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

La marche des ténèbres venait de prendre fin.

* * *

_Voilà..._  
_Le chapitre le plus long et le plus dur à écrire..._

_Tout est bien qui finit bien!_  
_Les gentils triomphent. Les méchants perdent._

_Merci en tout cas d'avor lu ce chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!_

_Une petite review?_


	18. Epilogue

_Comme promis, voici l'épilogue de "la marche des ténèbres"_

_Merci à SkyA, Rose-Eliade, Marie1410, Elyonportrait et littleharleen pour leurs reviews!_  
_Merci à mes followeurs et anonymes pour avoir suivi cette aventure!_

_littleharleen: je me suis un peu inspirée de ta review._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement.

Les rayons solaires filtraient doucement entre les rideaux.

Je m'étirai tel un chat et me stoppai aussitôt. Mes mais se crispèrent sur mon sein gauche.  
Nalyanne m'avait prévenue. En revenant dans mon corps, je pourrais être exposée à d'éventuelles séquelles. Et bien, il y avait bel et bien des séquelles...

A peine un petit mouvement et ma poitrine me faisait souffrir.  
A peine un petit effort et mon coeur en pâtissait...

La mort avait été bien claire: du repos, beaucoup de repos...  
Les guérisseurs avaient été bien clairs: je serais plus fragile qu'avant...  
Pourtant, je ne regrettais pas ma décision. La faux de Thanos m'avait peut-être diminuée physiquement, voire à moitié tuée, mais je ne regrettais rien. Absolument rien.

Ma main tatônna dans le vide. Mes yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers ma droite.  
Il était déjà levé... en train d'errer dans les couloirs. Comme avant. Comme avant sa chute.

Sauf que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Loki ne pouvait plus se déplacer seul. Même si les évènements de Midgard ne sont pas de son fait, il reste néanmoins coupable en ce qui concerne Jotunheim.

Un nouveau jugement aura lieu cet après-midi. Cette fois-ci, Odin décidera du sort de son fils. Et nous nous plierons tous à sa volonté.  
En attendant, le Jotun était libre de ses mouvements... du moins, tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le garder à l'oeil.  
Par contre, sa magie demeurait entravée par les bracelets. Bracelets que le roi n'avait pas osé faire retirer. Et cela pouvait se comprendre...

Les pics étaient trop profondément ancrés dans la chair de Loki. Il était évident que seul un magicien pourrait parvenir à les extraire sans trop de dégâts. Un magicien de Vanaheim.

Je redressai en position assise.  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affrontement. Depuis notre mort...

Deux jours entiers que Natasha était alitée dans une chambre voisine. Son corps évacuait petit à petit le poison. Cependant, elle ne se plaignait pas.  
Elle avait Clint. Clint était à ses côtés.  
Oeil de Faucon et la Veuve Noire... penser à eux me fit sourire...

Quant à Myriarto, il fut aussitôt exilé. Odin et le roi d'Alfeim s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus. Le conseiller allait racheter ses fautes... le souverain elfe y veillerait personnellement.

C'était tout ce que je savais.

- Madame a-t-elle bien dormi?  
Loki et Hela étaient entrés sans un bruit.

Mes iris se plongèrent dans les iris émeraude de mon mari.  
Frigga l'avait pansé de toutes ses blessures. Tous ses os avaient été ressoudés, ses muscles et ses ligaments réparés. Son visage pâle et creusé était la seule preuve de l'enfer qu'il avait traversé.  
- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander.  
- Honohra...

Il s'assit sur le lit. Sa fille se jeta sur moi, la mine réjouie.  
Prise d'une soudaine bouffée de tendresse, j'enserrai Hela dans mes bras. Elle enfouit son nez au creux de mon épaule gauche.  
- J'ai tellement eu peur. De tous vous perdre... murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans vous... la douleur aurait été trop forte.  
Elle parlait comme une adulte. L'enfant semblait avoir disparu à jamais. Et cela me faisait mal de voir son innocence envolée.

Je me sentais coupable de l'avoir ramené.

- Honohra. Ce n'est pas ta faute, me gronda Loki. C'est le destin...  
- Et qu'est-ce que le destin nous a concoctés pour les mois à venir? Une nouvelle dose de malheurs?  
- Ça...

Ses doigts caressèrent mon ventre bien arrondie. Incroyable ce que j'avais pris en quelques jours.  
Mes doigts caressèrent les cheveux d'or de la petite.  
Oui... il était vrai que j'accoucherai dans un mois et demi environ. Que dans quelques mois, je verrais enfin mes petits. Cependant, le danger rôdait toujours. Thanos n'avait pas été mis hors course.

- Thanos est traqué. Il ne pourra plus jamais nous atteindre...

Je ne répliquai pas.  
Loki était trop optimiste. Et moi peut-être trop pessimiste.

Qui savait ce que le destin nous réservait?

* * *

- Loki Laufeyson, je te condamne donc à l'exil...  
A genoux, l'intéressé ne pouvait des yeux le Père de Toute Chose.  
Il ne ressentait plus autant de haine à son égard. Son esprit s'était soudainement apaisé...  
Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir failli perdre Honohra... et ses deux bébés à naître...

Tony fixait père et fils sans un mot. Aucune ineptie à débiter. Rien.  
Il se contentait juste d'observer la scène. Sans faire parler de lui ce qui, en soi, représentait un exploit.

Steve était placé non loin du milliardaire. Ses iris bleus étaient concentrés sur Loki agenouillé aux pieds des marches.  
Une question le taraudait. Une question à laquelle répondrait prochainement le souverain.

Thor se dressait à un mètre de son frère. Son regard courrait sur le visage d'Odin.  
Le verdict était tombé et il l'approuvait. L'exil était le seul moyen pour le Jotun de revenir dans le droit chemin. Et il veillerait à ce que Loki répare ses fautes.

Bruce frottait doucement le dos d'Honohra. Il approuvait également la décision du roi d'Asgard. L'exil ferait le plus grand bien au magicien. Cependant, le scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Thanos. Le Titan n'était pas mort. Et il se vengera. Nul doute là-dessus...  
Les Avengers seront-ils seulement en mesure de l'arrêter?

Des cernes noires sous les yeux, Natasha contemplait l'assemblée. Elle se doutait que Loki serait exilé... exilé où?  
Et bien, elle espérait sincèrement que ce soit sur Terre. Pourquoi? Pour le garder à l'oeil, tiens. Il n'était pas responsable pour New-York mais d'après ce qu'elle compris, il avait déjà fait quelques bêtises. Bon... énormes conneries...  
L'espionne cala sa tête contre Clint.

Clint passa un bras autour des épaules de sa dulcinée.  
C'était obligé que Loki soit exilé d'Asgard!  
Le dieu avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité. Nonobstant, ce n'était pas suffisant! Il fallait que la brebis revienne vers ses congénères... et il sera là pour lui mettre des coups de pied dans le derrière si nécessaire.

- Tu seras exilé sur Midgard sans tes pouvoirs.  
Loki eut un brusque mouvement de recul. A Midgard?! Sans ses pouvoirs?!  
Il s'attendait à être banni loin du royaume. Sans ses pouvoirs?! Pas vraiment, non!  
Sans défense. Sur Midgard. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours... même s'il était plus fort qu'un mortel...

- La Tour Stark sera ta résidence. Les Avengers veilleront à ce que tu te laves de tous tes crimes...  
Le Jotun jeta un coup d'oeil au génie. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
Ils avaient tous manigancé dans son dos... Odin et Stark étaient de mèche...

Bon... cela aurait pu être pire...

- Tu mettras à profit tes talents pour aider les humains. Quel que soit l'ordre que te donneront les Avengers, tu t'exécuteras... dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr, insista le roi en observant tour à tour les Midgardiens.  
QUOI?! Être à la merci des Avengers?! Obéir au moindre de leurs ordres?!  
L'homme de métal allait en profiter, il le sentait.  
Et il allait leur en faire baver... dans la mesure du possible...

Ce n'était pas une poignée de mortels qui allait avoir raison de lui.

- Lève-toi, Loki.  
Il soupira. Obtempéra. Ses iris se perdirent un instant vers sa femme.  
Et elle?! L'accompagnera-t-elle?

xxx

- Tes pouvoirs seront entravés. Mais plus par le biais de ces bracelets...  
Un homme s'approcha de mon mari.  
Ce n'était pas un Asgardien. Vu ses cheveux bruns, vu son accoutrement, il était Vane.

- Voici un des meilleurs forgerons-magiciens de Vanaheim. Sur ma demande, il est venu t'ôter ces bracelets...  
Thor se plaça derrière son frère. Par sécurité.  
Je me levai.

- Tends tes mains, mon frère.  
Un moment d'hésitation de la part du Jotun. Il n'était pas l'idée de remettre son existence entre les mains d'un étranger. Qui dit qu'il n'allait pas le priver de l'usage de ses doigts, de ses mains, de ses bras?!

A contrecœur, il obéit.  
Une table apparut aussitôt.

Hela et moi les rejoignîmes. Mon coeur battait si fort... et me faisait si mal...

Deux outils se matérialisèrent dans la paume droite du Vane. Et il s'attela à sa tâche.  
D'une dextérité sans égale, il s'appliqua à séparer le bracelet gauche en deux. Quand ce fut le cas, il fit de même avec le bracelet droit.  
Je retins plusieurs fois mon souffle. Trop peur qu'il...

- Maintenant, je vais retirer les pics de votre chair, prince. Je vous demande de ne pas bouger.  
Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il saisit le poignet gauche du Jotun. Armé d'un nouvel outil de travail. Une sorte de petite serpe. Une serpe dont la lame semblait faite de fumée.  
Loki n'eut le temps de protester que la lame de fumée s'était insinuée sous le bracelet.

- Ça me brû...  
Je poussai un hoquet de stupeur. Hela poussa un cri de surprise.  
Le forgeron avait brusquement arraché les pics et... aucune goutte de sang?!  
Et aucune sou...

Nous nous étions à peine remis du choc que le Vane s'attaquait déjà au deuxième bracelet.  
La lame immatérielle se glissa sous l'or et retira sèchement les pointes métalliques de la chair de l'intéressé. L'intéressé qui ne broncha pas un seul instant.  
- Incroyable, je n'ai quasiment rien senti...

Il massa ses poignets libérés.  
Je ne savais que dire...

- Ça manque un peu de sang, non? s'écria soudainement Tony.  
Je ne pus réprimer un sourire devant son air si fasciné.  
Frigga marcha à notre rencontre, le visage impassible. Le feu et la glace s'affrontaient chez elle. A l'extérieur, elle semblait glaciale. A l'intérieur, le feu la dominait.

Elle n'était que trop heureuse de voir son cadet sans ces objets de torture.

- Loki, lors de ton exil, tu seras privé de tous tes pouvoirs. Ce collier...  
La reine-mère lui montra le bijou en question. Un chaîne en or ornait d'un médaillon en argent où était gravé une rune. Une rune sphérique entourée par quatre triangles dont les pointes étaient orientées vers l'intérieur.  
- La rune de la rédemption. Sa magie emprisonnera tes pouvoirs le temps nécessaire. Le temps que tu deviennes meilleur et que tu répares tes fautes. Quand nous aurons la preuve que tu es revenu dans le droit chemin, nous te libérerons de cette entrave...

- Nous?! Qui?

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres du souverain.  
L'incompréhension... la surprise... Loki ne savait que penser.

- Deux personnes seront en mesure de lever la punition. Moi et...  
Le regard d'Odin glissa soudainement dans ma direction.  
Le regard du roi déchu glissa dans ma direction.

- Honohra t'accompagnera, mon fils. Etant donné la situation, je ne puis me résoudre à vous séparer une fois de plus.  
Je me calai contre Loki. Aussitôt, son corps se détendit.  
Nous allions rester ensemble. Nous allions partir ensemble sur Midgard. Rien ne pourrait briser notre famille.

- Honohra et moi seront seuls juges, Loki. A toi de décider d'emprunter ou non le sentier de la rédemption.  
Le collier fut attaché autour du cou du Jotun.  
Le Père de Toute chose prit ma main. Nos doigts se refermèrent autour du médaillon.

- Tes erreurs, tu devras réparer. Et quand la rédemption tu atteindras, ta liberté tu retrouveras...  
Tandis que le magicien Vane continuait à énoncer l'incantation, une lumière rouge filtra entre nos doigts.  
Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki.  
La magie opérait. Et scellait nos destins.

- La punition prendra effet demain, à l'aube. Le roi a parlé...

* * *

- Loki, il serait bien que tu m'aides à préparer nos affaires.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis la fin du jugement.  
Nous étions tous deux revenus dans la chambre. Les Avengers avaient fait de même.

Nous étions tous heureux de repartir pour Midgard. Deux semaines d'enfer. Deux semaines où n'avions pu nous poser un seul instant.

Nous allions pouvoir nous reposer... enfin...  
Sauf Loki, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était tranquillement allongé sur le lit, un grimoire devant lui.  
Je soupirai.

- Loki, s'il te plaît...  
Ma main se crispa à nouveau sur mon sein gauche.  
Aussitôt, il fut à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Je m'appuyai contre lui.  
- Allez, va te reposer un peu...  
- Et qui va s'occuper...  
- Je vais le faire...  
- Tu parles. Si je n'avais pas eu ce petit problème...  
- J'avais l'intention de m'en occuper.  
Il mit fin à notre échange en me déposant doucement sur le matelas. J'accueillis avec joie l'oreiller sous ma tête.

Le Jotun m'adressa un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur nos bagages. Ce fut le moment que choisit Nalyanne pour faire irruption dans notre chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter à son apparition.  
- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, puis en voyant ma grimace, Honohra? Tu vas bien?!

Tu?

Elle se précipita vers moi, visiblement inquiète.  
- Honohra?!  
- Vous me tutoyez. La mort me tutoie?  
- Je ne le serai plus dans quelques heures. Les Nornes m'ont destituée de mon titre. Une autre personne va prendre ma place.

Je la dévisageai, stupéfaite.  
Comment pouvait-on destituer la mort?

- Pourquoi?  
- Oublions mes problèmes pendant une minute, veux-tu. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important.  
Elle fixa brièvement mon mari. Les iris émeraude ne purent se détacher d'elle.

- Une chose qui concerne un de vos enfants.  
Je me redressai brutalement.  
Loki nous rejoignit, le visage soudainement assombri. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a un qui est...  
Les mots ne purent sortir de ma bouche. Rien que de songer à cette éventualité...  
- Votre enfant n'est ni mort... ni vivant...  
- Pardon?!

Ma respiration s'accéléra.  
La respiration du dieu des mensonges s'accéléra.

Que signifiait ce charabia?! Ni mort?! Ni vivant?! Où voulait-elle en venir exactement?!

- Quand tu es "morte", il semblerait que l'un de tes bébés t'ait suivi. En tant que mort, j'aurais dû le sentir... mais...  
- Mais? insista Loki.  
Il ne parvenait à contenir sa peur. Peur que je partageais également.

- Je ne sais comment s'est arrivé mais son âme s'est confondue avec la tienne. Donc, impossible pour moi de la détecter...  
- Et alors?  
Elle inspira profondément.  
- Pour te permettre de réintégrer ton corps, j'ai usé de la magie des morts. Sauf que dans de rares cas, cette magie peut modifier la nature de l'âme...

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Non... non...

- La magie des morts a complètement modifié l'organisme de votre fille. Elle est...  
- Une sorte de morte-vivante, c'est ça?!  
- Oui...  
Je me levai brusquement.

Non, non et non! Il ne pouvait en être ainsi! Pas ma fllle! Pas ma fille!

- Honohra, calme-toi!  
Loki m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui. J'essayai de le repousser mais en vain.  
- Devons- nous nous attendre à ce qu'elle... commença-t-il.  
- Je ne puis vous dire quelle apparence elle aura à la naissance... mais attendez-vous à ce qu'elle ne s'alimente pas comme sa jumelle. Qu'elle soit différente...

Les iris de Nalyanne firent des allers retours entre nous deux.  
Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui nous arrivait. Elle culpabilisait. Aucun doute là-dessus.

- Je suis tellement désolée! Tellement! Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais procédé de cette façon! Vous pouvez me croire!  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
Je me dégageai de l'emprise de mon mari et me plaçai devant elle.

Elle n'osait me regarder.  
Je lui pris les mains.  
Elle se laissa faire.

- Le destin, Nalyanne. Le destin. Même la mort doit s'incliner devant sa force.  
- J'aurais tellement...  
- Je te dois la vie! Tu nous as sauvées la vie! Tu as bravé tous les interdits pour nous deux.

Je contenais mes propres larmes.  
Le destin s'acharnait contre nous. Mais que pouvions-nous y faire?

Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Nous devions continuer à avancer.

- Oui, j'ai bravé tous les interdits...  
- Tu as perdu ta place pour nous sauver. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien

Un maigre sourire en coin, elle se redressa.  
Je m'écartai.

- Je voulais aborder une deuxième chose avec vous. Cela concerne ma... remplaçante...  
Elle déglutit.

Nous nous contentâmes de la dévisager.  
En quoi cela nous concernait-il?

- Les Nornes ont décidé de nominer... une personne que tu connais bien...

Sa voix était hésitante. Trop hésitante...  
Ses paupières se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant. En quête de courage.

- Les Nornes ont choisi Trixy...

Mon coeur cessa de battre.  
Je vacillai. Loki me rattrapa.  
Tremblante, je m'agrippai à lui. Il s'empressa de me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.  
Il s'empressa de me caresser doucement la nuque.

Mes yeux n'avaient quitté ceux de Nalyanne.

Non...

- Je suis désolée. Mais la décision des Nornes ne peut être contestée.

Mes doigts se crispèrent soudainement sur ma poitrine.  
Les Nornes n'auraient-elles pas pu la laisser en paix?!

- Pourquoi ont-elles ramené son âme?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé à Helheim?!  
- Elle n'est pas morte, Honohra...

Comment?!  
Ce n'était pas possible...

Elle était vivante?!

- Elle a accepté sa nomination. Ta soeur sera la mort dans quelques heures.

FIN

* * *

_Allez, vous retrouverez Loki et Honohra dans la troisième partie de cette fanfiction qui devrait être publiée dans un mois (une pause n'est pas de refus...)_

_Merci à SkyA! Toi qui m'as accompagnée depuis le départ! Ma soeur walkyrie ! (allez lire sa fanfiction, elle est extra!)_  
_Merci à Rose-Eliade! Tes petits commentaires m'ont bien fait rire!_  
_Merci à Marie1410! Tes reviews me réchauffent le coeur!_

_Merci à LokiPower, littleharleen, Elyonportrait, Ptite Savoyarde, Hamster 3, Amira, Thoran, Melanie, Guest, Hesra, L Guest pour leur commentaires (espère que je n'ai oublié personne...)_

_Merci aux followeurs: SkyA, Rose-Eliade, Marie1410, Thoran974, Miette DePain, Nanbu Kuma, Scratina, akasha54 et floop56!_

_Merci à tous les anonymes!_

_Mille mercis!_

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
